Time at World Academy!
by Sebastian's Servant Felicia
Summary: So! Tori and some others are gong to the world's most prestigious school! What adventures await them? Now Unlike most Gakuen fanfics with OCs where it's paired right away, this is more of a School survival fic. What you would mostly find in regular schools.
1. Chapter 1: Enrollment

SSF: So! I'm writing a fanfic for my friends~ Gakuen hetalia style. And with some help It'll be posted faster and updated more frequently.

I own nothing but my OC; Tori Shai. everyone else goes to their rightful owners

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet afternoon in Angel-Haven, Minnesota, in the high school of AH High, A young boy with black hair and silver eyes was in the back row of his health class working silently. The boy was Tori Shai, a young teenager who hoped to be a historian. However due to the high school's lack in world history, that would be a while. Everything in the room went well until the teacher's phone rang, most everyone looked up in curiosity wondering who was going to be called to the office, well everyone but Tori. The only thing Tori got called down for was if he forgot he had an appointment. The teacher hung up and looked at the class; more directly to Tori, "Tori, You need to go to the office" Everyone turned their attention to Tori who was getting up taking his belongings to the office, once he left the room everyone continued on with their work.

Once at the office Tori went to the principal's office, where he saw Mrs. Janice, a woman with blond hair and glasses in a pink dress, and another man, the man had a bit of a messy brown hair with four curls, his eyes were a golden colored, skin was tanned like he was from the Mediterranean, and his outfit was a suit, well what appeared to be a mix of an ancient armor and a tuxedo combined. Mrs. Janice crossed her hands for a bit "Tori this is Mr. Romulus, the Dean of World Wide Academy," She introduced. The man known as Mr. Romulus smiled and shook Tori's hand,

"It's a pleasure to meet you" He said with a thick Italian accent. Tori nodded and smiled politely,

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Romulus" Tori looked at him for a bit in confusion, why was the Dean of such a rich and fancy school here in a small town high school? Having read his mind Mr. Romulus smiled at him with a simple answer "Tori, having seen your academic reports I am proud to say I look forward for you to join my school". Dead silence. Was this man serious? Was Tori really going to one of the most prestigious schools in the world? Mrs. Janice smiled and looked at Tori, "Are you quite alright with this offer? We're not rushing you, take as much time as you-"

"Sign me up" Tori said automatically with a shine in his eyes.

The Italian looked at him and couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"My, my, I see your enthusiasms in your eyes. That's a good thing actually. Most young people lack such a thing", he said, still chuckling a little bit. Tori blushed in awkwardness as a result.

"I.. uh.. Sorry, I just adore your school! I always wanted to join it!", the teenager answered, trying not to rush over and speak too loud or too fast. After all he was excited. It was THIS school after all. The World Wide Academy. Where pupils all over the world come from. Where he would learn all about world's history! His eyes were still shining of course.

"I knew you would be the right one to join our school! But thanks to your elegant principal, Mrs. Janice!", Mr. Romulus smiled and winked at the woman. As a reply she let out a giggle. Maybe she was thinking that all Italians were Casanovas or something like that, Tori thought and needed to hold back a giggle. He then turned to his principal and bowed.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Janice! I can't thank you enough! As I said, I always wanted to join the World Wide Academy! Thank you!", he almost sparkled because of happiness. This had to be the best day ever. Yep, it just had to be!

"Ah, there's really no need to thank me so much, Tori. It's a pleasure to see you happy, though." The principal gave a warm smile and Tori smiled back.

"So when can I pack? When?", he asked in excitement and looked to the two adults. Both were smiling at him.

"Well, how about after you get home? We want to see you this Wednesday in our class already!"

Tori smiled and bowed in respect and thanked the two principals, Mrs. Janice smiled at Tori and excused him for the rest of the day so he could go pack. Tomorrow he had to turn in his books and empty out his locker before he was gone for good. Once out of the school he got over to his black bike and started riding home, he kept cheering in his mind and freaking out verbally naturally some of the townsfolk looked at him weird but carried on with their business. This is going to be the best year ever!

-Here's a line-

Wednesday came and Tori was outside by the bus station waiting for the five o clock bus, however when Mr. Romulus told him the time, he meant; five o clock in the morning, so Tori had to get up extra early. He yawned and sat on the curb resting his head on his hands, he was definitely NOT a morning person. The bus pulled up and Tori noticed that it was only half full, he wondered if they had a lot more stops to make and if he had time for a nap. Tori was abruptly awakened when the other children started screaming. Sighing a bit he got up, he saw a Mexican looking man taking his bags and putting them in the bus, Tori just went on board, he looked at the students most were in uniform, he shrank a bit in nervousness and went to the back, which was surprisingly empty, before he got far someone grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't go all the way back there if I were you" came a German voice. Tori looked over and saw an Albino holding his wrist. "You go back there, you're dealing with Ivan, he is NOT one to take kindly to new students. You're better off here with me, the awesome Prussian, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Tori just stared. Okay, so the very first person he meets, is an albino German with an arrogant attitude, perfect, just perfect he thought. Tori gently removed his hand from Gilbert and said " I like to make my own decisions thanks." Tori continued on to the back of the bus, stopping two rows short of the back. He wadded his jacket up for a pillow and prepared to take a nap. Soon after the Mexican came back and drove off, taking the kids to WWA.

After another hour has passed since Tori got on, he was awoken by a sharp shove, he looked over and saw two girls both with platinum blond hair. The one with the longer hair was in a black dress with a white collar and cuffs as well as a waist apron, a matching black bow was around her neck and a bow was in her in hair, yet for a sweet girl look she had quite an irritated scowl. The other girl who had short hair was in a white blouse and overalls giving her the farmer attire, she had a kind look. The 'farmer girl' looked at Tori and rubbed her arm for a bit, "Is anyone else sitting here?" she asked with a Slavic accent. Tori shook his head no. "No, you two can sit here" the two girls sat next to him, the girl in the dress kept to the end near the row so she could see and get close to someone.

"So where are you two from?" Tori asked. The farmer girl smiled,

"I'm from Ukraine, my name is Katya, next to me is my little sister Natalia, she's from Belarus" Tori smiled and introduced himself to the two. Katya seemed pretty nice, while Natalia was somehow... scary? It looked like she was waiting for someone. So Tori only kept chatting with the Ukrainian. Well, it didn't keep long, because..

"Vee~ I wonder if we're allowed to eat Pasta in this bus~ Vee~" Tori could hear someone with a strong Italian accent. He turned around and saw a boy, with short brown hair, a curly stuck out on the left and his eyes were hardly open. From the first view he looked pretty naive in Tori's eyes.

"Ahaha, I don't think so, Feliciano! Though eating Tomatoes should be allowed, right Lovino?" Spanish accent, if Tori was right. Also short brown hair. A little bit lighter than the hair from the Italian. He seemed to be pretty optimistic and happy, after all he wore a big smile.

"Shut up, you jerk! Let my little brother eat what he wants to! Oh.. a-and can I have some tomatoes, jerk..?" Another Italian? Well.. Why not? Again short brown hair. There was also a curly stuck out, but this time on the right. And he looked be pretty.. annoyed. Annoyed by the Spaniard, Tori thought.

"Ahaha! Sure, Lovino!", the Spaniard laughed and winked at him, then he looked around through the bus and saw Tori, "ah! You! You look quite curious, aren't you? So I'd like to introduce myself! I'm Antonio! That's", he looked at the guy with the hardly open eyes, "Feliciano and this", then he looked to the annoyed boy, "Lovino! They're both Italians and I'm Spanish, and you?"

'So.. optimistic..', he thought, smiled at the three. Antonio smiled back, Feliciano waved at him and Lovino just looked away. And then Tori started to introduce himself one more time, but before he could do this, they arrived at the school.

-Look a line-

Upon entering the school Tori's mouth just dropped open, everything inside was like a museum, chandeliers adorned the hallways, red velvet carpeting in the entry way where you meet a double staircase, in the center near the staircase was a painting of the earth viewed from outer space. Two hallways panned off to the sides leading to other rooms where classes were. After sight seeing, there was just one question that was bothering Tori; Where was he supposed to go for orientation? "Hey, are you lost?" Tori could hear a soft voice and then felt a hand on his left shoulder. He immediately turned back and saw a smiling face from a young girl. Maybe the same age, or even younger, he guessed.

"U-uh.. Yeah.. I'm new here, you see...", the teenager answered and the girl nodded.

"Alright, alright. I'll show you around, okay?" The people here are so nice, Tori thought and smiled at the girl. She looked pretty nice. Shoulder long light brown hair, a little plastic flower was stuck in the left side of her hair and her accept should be Hungarian, if he was right.

"Hey, Elisabeth. Trying to flirt with the new ones, huh? I really can't leave you alone, can I?", another Hungarian voice could be heard. Tori looked around and saw another girl. Long, light brown hair, again a plastic flower which was stuck in her hair, but on the right side.

"I'm not flirting, I'm just trying to be nice, Elizabeta. You're the one who's always flirting with Roderich, not me!", the other girl gave her a short reply and turned away from her, leaving a pretty annoyed girl back.

"Sorry, my twin sister can be pretty annoying. So, let me show you the house. Oh and I'm Elisabeth, nice to meet you!" Tori smiled and shook her hand,

"I'm Tori, it's nice to meet you too Elisabeth," The two smiled and walked down a hall where a set a double doors was, once inside there were rows of long tables, banners of the school, and of course a seat in the front for the teachers. Tori knew one of them; Mr. Romulus the Dean. He had a soft smile and went to a table sitting next to Elisabeth and her sister, and also next to the Italian brothers. Once everyone assembled into the room, Mr. Romulus stood up and gave his welcoming speech.

* * *

SSF: Reviewers Get. Cookies

Notes: No, there are no towns in Minnesota called Angel-Haven, sorry loves

THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND FROM AUSTRIA WHO HELPED ME WRITE THIS!


	2. Chapter 2: First days are Hectic

SSF:Thank you everyone who reviewed here's chapter 2 for you lot And!

Sebastian: *Walks in with a tray of cookies* For those hwo reviewed

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Dean finished his speech and everyone got up and walked out. And so Tori did, even though he still didn't know where his room was. So the teenager decided to look around in this big building. Maybe he could even find a teacher which explained where his room was. He just needed to be optimistic like Antonio! So Tori started his little excursion in the Academy. He then came to a corridor which was made from glass. He could see down to the garden and was able to see the sky when he looked up. Tori was so amazed from the sight that he almost didn't notice that he bumped into a person. It took him a few seconds to finally notice it.

"Ah! Sorry! I.. I.. was just amazed from the sight!", he quickly apologized to a guy which had short blond hair and.. well, pretty thick eyebrows. He was holding an open book. Well, maybe he didn't see him, too because the person was reading..?

"You're right. It's really colourful here. But next time you should watch your step, okay?", the blond said and smiled a little bit at Tori. British accent!, ran through his brain and he nodded.

"I will.. Uh.. Actually.. I'm looking for the rooms for the new students.. Do you know where they are?" It was an awkward question. But he was lost. And the Britain was the only one he had met in his whole little excursion.

"They didn't give you plans from the school building? And I worked the whole night on this damn things!", he let out a sigh, "oh well.. Arthur Kirkland is my name. I'm the student president from this school. And you are?" Tori gulped after he heard that Arthur was the student president. Now the whole thing got 10 percent more awkwarder.

"I'm Tori Shai!" He tried to sound self-confident and it actually worked out pretty well. He guessed..

"Alright, Tori. Let me give you the way to the sleeping places." Arthur smiled and lead Tori down the hallway up to the main entrance where the double staircase was. "Here we are, right is where the dorm rooms are, Left is where some of the other classes are. What room number are you?" Tori looked at his key and the number hanging off it, he looked back at Arthur,

"Room 306" He said. Arthur nodded and lead him up the stairs and down the halls stopping at a glass elevator, he hit the up button and stepped back, Tori blinked and looked at Arthur who just grinned and told Tori that there were ten levels and the dorms acted with the floor number being the first number of the dorm room, and the numbers such as '06', '10' Is the room number. Tori nodded a bit.

"So, Room 306, Floor three, room six is what I'm understanding?" Arthur nodded

"That's right Tori," Soon the elevator came and the two went in. "If you need me for anything I'm room 913. Now then, about the dorms. Everyone has their own mailbox outside, for things like notes from teachers, gossip mail from classmates, Or letters and care packages from parents who misses them so much. Be sure to check your mail box whenever you come to your room. Now then, we have someone who checks the mail all the time, makes sure you get whatever message you get. Also if you're under the weather by any chance, there's a laptop in your own room with the teacher's email. I know what' you're going to say, and no it's not so easy to fake. They will send a nurse to your room to make sure you're not faking it." Tori nodded and tried to take everything in.

"Alright, so what does the interior of the rooms look like?"

"Just your average looking room, you are free to paint your room a specific color, choose your sheets if you're not happy with the ones spread out. And you are also free to get the china you need for your kitchen. As of now everyone has plastic plates, plastic silverware and plastic cups. And instant made food, So you'll be having time to get everything settled." Tori just looked at him blankly,

"This sounds like I'm moving into an apartment I hope I don't have to pay rent"

"Of course not"

Finally the ride in the elevator stopped and the two went down the hall and stopped at room 306 where Tori's bags were and a bit of mail in the mail box. Arthur smiled "Well cheerio now Tori, I hope you enjoy your stay here at WWA"

"I definitely will!" His eyes were sparkling while he was unlocking his room. It felt like Christmas, Eastern and his Birthday together when he first saw his own room. It wasn't that big, but you could live there. And the room looked pretty comfortable. He already liked it! Then the teenager decided to take his bags into his room and took the mail out from the mail box. Tori placed the bags into the room and went to the bed with the mail. Well, maybe they could unpack themselves.. But seriously, he was just too curious about the mail, he didn't really care about his stuff at them moment. Tori opened his first letter.

_'Welcome to the WWA, Tori Shai!' The teenager stopped. They printed out one for every student?_

_'We hope you're going to enjoy your stay in our Academy. There are quite a few things you need for your subjects. Please at least have them in two weeks.' _And then a few things were listed. Nothing special, just the normal stuff like folders, notebooks and so on. Tori overflew the list and started to read again after it ended.

_'On the next side you'll see your timetable for the next week. Please keep in mind that things might actually change. But we'll inform you as soon as possible after we have information that something had changed. _

_We hope you feel comfortable in your room._

_Sincerely,_

_The WWA Secretary._

_Ruth Smith'_

Tori quickly turned over the letter and looked at the time table and couldn't hold back a big smile after he saw that there were pretty many History classes.

"Medieval History, History of the world, Ancient Civilizations? This is already the best year of my life!" he looked at the other classes, he had some music classes that were mandatory as well as Algebra and some art classes. Setting the time table down he picked up the school magazine and flipped through; naturally he found some things he could need. He found a pretty cheap china set that came with some glasses and mugs, silverware, and along with a few pots and pans. Aside from that he left the room alone so he could get his school books and notebooks, and of course he had to buy some art supplies. He grabbed his key, his time table, and list before heading out, he'll start unpacking when he's done with his shopping and finding where his classes were.

-Here's a line-

So it was again time to wander around! First he needed to get his school books. It was said on the paper that he should get them from the library. B02 should be the room. So somewhere in the basket. He took the elevator to go down to the 1st floor and started to look for a staircase. It didn't take him long and he found one. So Tori went down and looked around. He gulped when he saw the long line which was standing there. Yep, this had to be the library. Everyone wanted their school books, he guessed. Tori went to the line and poked the one who was in front of him, just to ask if the teenager was right.

"Oui, Mon ami?", another boy with blond hair, but this time they were shoulder long, looked at him.

"Ah.. I'm sorry, but this is the library, right? I want my school books and.." He wasn't able to say more, the boy interrupted him.

"Oui, oui! It is! You're new here, I guess! Let me introduce myself, mon ami! My name's Francis Bonnefoy, a French gentleman, as you can see! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said kissing his hand. Tori just blinked and pulled his hand away.

"I'm Tori Shai I'm a new student here." he said rubbing his arm nervously. "I take it I'll be here for a while." Francis smiled and nodded.

"Oui, but, you get the honor of being with the gorgeous student VICE president." he winked at him a bit. "Might I ask what your classes are? Perhaps both of us are in the same class, also your room number we could be pen pals maybe even more~" He said holding him close so their bodies were touching. Tori jumped. What the hell was he doing? He didn't want this! This was sexual harassment!

"I.. I.. am in class.. Uh..", he looked to his timetable, "1B. And my room is 306!"

"Ahh~ That's not that far away from my room. It's 311, that's great, that's great, mon ami! So you need your school books, oui? And let me guess, you're going to buy things after that? In that little shop near school? Ah, don't answer, I already know the answer! And I know that you'll love when I come with you, oui?"

"I.. actually.. Uh.."

"I know that you'll love it, my dear Tori!", Francis giggled, holding him closer, not aware that Tori actually didn't like this gesture. Tori pulled away for a bit,

"Uh thanks sir, but could you get off me?" he asked whispering in fear. Francis ignored him and brought him close.

"You are most welcome, I'll pay for your books, your room supplies, anything! I ask for nothing except." He tilted his head so they met eye to eye "A kiss of passion, from this lovely silver treasure in my arms" he said, the scent of wine brushing over Tori's face. Tori started to panic a bit, he felt like this man was going to rape him, he knew it! Before he could voice something, a harsh British voice came.

"Unhand that boy now Frog!" Francis pulled away and crossed his arms in annoyance

Tori whispered a non hear able "Thank you so much" after Arthur came between them.

"Ahh.. But I didn't do anything, mon ami! I was just being nice!", Francis said for his defense and let out a quiet "hmph".

"Yeah yeah, sure, frog. Don't you see how scared Tori is? I said it already, you should stop acting like a rapist!"

"I'm NOT acting like a rapist!"

"You do."

"I don't! Now let me alone with MY Tori!", Francis said in a sharp voice, which just made Arthur sigh.

"First. You're not alone. You're standing in a crowd. And second, he isn't your Tori, Frog. You'll never learn it, am I right?" Another sigh. Tori looked from one to another. They didn't seem like they're best friends. And he's between them.

"Ah, whatever! And he is mine! Not yours! Right Tori?", he asked the teenager and pressed him against his chest.

"LET HIM GO!", Arthur started to scream and everybody looked at the two. And this just got 80 percent more awkwarder.

"NO!" Tori sighed. Couldn't he decide on his own what he wanted? Well..

"I'm not yours, Francis. I'm no one's, can we stay at this?" Francis sighed a bit

"Seems fair," he leaned in close "You will be mine soon though" Arthur just pulled him away glaring a Francis. Tori sighed, this was going to be a LONG day indeed.

"Wait, didn't ya have eyes for this American, Arthur?", Francis asked and chuckled. Well, Arthur didn't find this so funny and raised his eyebrows, which looked quite hilarious, but this wasn't the right time to laugh anyway.

"Who said this? As if I'd have eyes for such a git!" His voice was harsh and dangerous. And Tori just asked himself who the hell this American was.

"Oh, you don't have eyes for Alfred? But the whole Academy knows this rumor!", Francis said in surprise and just smiled at him, like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I've never heard about such a rumor, frog!"

"Hey.. Can I get my schoolbooks?", Tori asked quietly.

""NO! FIRST BECOME MINE!"" Both screamed this at the same time and starred at each other angrily.

"I just want my books.. Nothing else.. Please?"

"..Well.. We should let him get his books, oui? He shouldn't even get into our fights for him! He looks pretty scared, see, mon ami?"

"Stop calling me mon ami, frog. And he's scared because you harassment him!"

"I didn't!"

'And now this is starting again..', Tori thought and sighed. Seeing the line finally shorten he bolted off inside to buy his books so he could get the hell away from the madness. After taking his new acquired books and art supplies he walked off and hurried off to his room, quicker he got there, the quicker he didn't have to deal with the Brit and the French fighting over him.

"Okay, books and supplies; check, now then Dorm room supplies" he said heading to the school's mall. On his way there he heard someone walk behind him. He panicked and hurried along, not looking back in fear it might be Francis.

"Where's the fire Tori?" came a Hungarian tone. He stopped and turned around to see Elisabeth and Elizabeta and sighed in relief.

"Thank God it's you two, I had quite the day. I was scared for my life you were Arthur or Francis!" he said laughing.

"What happened? Tell us everything!" Elizabeta said eagerly. Tori sighed and started to tell the two Hungarian sisters of what happened and his encounters with the presidents while they were walking to the school store. The first day went off rocky but, he was confident that tomorrow would run smoothly

* * *

SSF: Alright, here's the second installment

Notes:  
The secertary, Ruth Smith, is based off my grandma she actually sells Pulltabs at the bar in the next town over.

the student presidents fighting over Tori? I see the two fighting over any new student that walks in as if saying "Hell no he's my friend" however with France he means "Hell no Arthur I'm dating him"

Tori: His appearance is a medium height teenage boy (About 5'6") with black hair and silver eyes. There are chances he will be featured in my other fanfics.

Pairings: Pairings will not be official until the final chapters, Through out I might hint out something like Tori/France, or Tori/America. But nothing will be official until near the end.

Updating: monthly and weekly. This month we're doing the first week of school, once the week is over, You have to wait a month for the next update. Why? It gets things flowing and we (We being Jacky and I) want to get things flowing. We want to get this story flowing.

SSF: Okay, now then if you review *motions to the G8 members tied up* First 8 reviews get a country of their choosing for the night! Any other reveiws get The others *points to Spain, Prussia, and the others tied up*


	3. Chapter 3: What is with this crazy place

SSF: Thank you all for the support, Okay so before I start chapter three. A few things:

1) Today I will be busy so Writing Chapter four today will be a while, and updating it tomorrow will be delayed.

2) I understand if there are some mistakes. Please note; the person I had help writing with isn't that good with English. But please give her a break. I proof read what I can before I upload it

3) My head canon of Mama Britania is the strict woman that you do not want to cross

4) Why Tori is a target? He screams Jailbait

5) Lilred If you are reading this; your OC Lily Williams is in this!

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, Tori is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

And then the next day started. He woke up pretty early, because he wasn't able to sleep well this night. After all it was his first night here, but he was sure it will get better soon. Tori looked at the clock. A few minutes after 6 o'clock. The first lesson starts at 7.40 am, so there was enough time to make breakfast and get ready. Maybe he was even able to go around again. He yawned before he got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

After he was finished he went to his little kitchen and decided to make some toast with coffee. It was quite a delicious breakfast. He really could get used of it.

Next time he looked to the clock it was only 6.40 am. So one more hour to go, he thought, stood up and got into his shoes. He wanted to see the garden this time and so went out from his room and unlocked the door.

Tori didn't need long to be outside and after a few more footsteps he found himself in the garden, which was pretty big and colorful. There were flowers all over the place and he could hear piano music. Wait, Piano music? Tori looked around and saw a young man playing a piano which was placed in the middle of a pavilion. The man had pretty short, brown hair and a curly stuck out on his hair. He was also wearing glasses and looked pretty intelligent in his eyes. Tori couldn't help himself but listen to the music he was playing, until the man noticed him.

"Ho? You like my music? It's Mozart's kleine Nachtmusik, if you want to know it. Anyway", he stood up from his chair and went to him, "I'm Roderich Edelstein. Proud Austrian. It's a pleasure to meet you." He's so polite.., Tori thought and looked at him, before he said something.

"Ah.. I'm Tori Shai! It's also a pleasure to meet you! You have great piano skills!", he said quickly and starred at the piano. It was also pretty beautiful.

"Well, well, thank you. But I'm still not as talented as Mozart or even Beethoven." Tori looked again at Roderich. He seemed to know a lot about culture!

"But still pretty awesome!", Tori smiled and Roderich smiled back at him.

"Well, well, thank you. Do you want to keep on listening? We have some time until school's going to start after all. So will you?", the Austrian asked with a calm voice and Tori couldn't help himself but nod. After all he knew what he's going to do the next minutes. And so Roderich started to play again while Tori was listening to him, until it was already time to go to their classrooms.

"Thank you for listening."

"It was a pleasure listening to your playing!" Roderich smiled and stood up taking his music sheets with him, walking inside the building with Tori "I have a Science class at the moment, what about you?"

"Medieval History" He said with a proud smile.

"How wonderful, Well, if you come across musicians from those times I'll help you with that section in your homework." Tori laughed a bit

"Thank you Roderich, I'll come see you when I come across such a thing"

**-behold a line-**

"Welcome to Medieval History, My name is Ms. Evelyn Kirkland, and before you ask anything; Yes. Arthur, Ian, Scottie, William and Peter are my sons. No I do not dote on them during class, and yes I give tough love in class to everyone here." Tori paled a bit. The woman, Evelyn was pretty scary. Her red hair looked like it was a blazing fire, her emerald eyes pierced through the souls of the classmates, and the way she dressed was like she was a witch from the forest (With the green robes she was wearing).

"Now then, we'll start today's lesson with William the Conqueror, who could tell me what year he reigned?" She gazed the students until she saw a blond German girl; "You there, Miss Williams; Care to tell us?" the girl in question stood up and closed her eyes.

"William the Conqueror became the Duke of Normandy in 1035, in September 27th 1066 he set sail for England when the Invasion began." she said sitting back down. Tori stared at her

"How did you do that?" She looked at him,

"Easy, I read a lot in my spare time, I'm Lily Williams by the way" She said holding her hand out

"I'm Tori Shai, nice to meet you" The two sat in silence while Mrs. Kirkland proceeded on with the lessons, occasionally asking students questions about the time during William the Conqueror. Her rules in class were strict too:

**Everyone leaves with a passing grade; one bad mark and you're spending every day after class making it up.**

**No cellphones unless you want to balance on one leg preventing your precious phone from dropping into a bucket of boiling water.**

**No lip, one slip up and it's to the Dean with you**

All of that was enough to scare him senseless. He was starting to wonder how Arthur was related to her. Setting it all aside, he started to focus on the worksheet the teacher passed out to everyone in the room. Most everything went well, all was silent and still thanks to Evelyn keeping an eye on everyone like a hawk most everyone got their work done the moment they got it. Soon after, the bell rang telling people to leave and go to their other classes, Tori sighed and leaned on the wall for a bit closing his eyes "Good God that woman was scary" Lily came out and looked at him

"You're telling me, come on let's get you something to relax your nerves. I know a small snack bar that has smoothies" She said taking him off down the halls. The two were talking about themselves, about where they came from, what their life was like before coming to World Academy, almost instantly they got along well. Once at the snack bar and acquiring their smoothies, a blond with honey blond hair, blue eyes behind a pair of glasses and a strong body came over "Yo Lily! How are ya!" he shouted running up to the two.

"Hello Alfred," Lily said smiling "I'm doing well, just easing my nerves from Medieval History with Mrs. Kirkland, she scared both Tori and I" Alfred looked at Tori and ruffled his hair,

"Dude! You must be the kid Artie wouldn't stop talking about! Ah man I can see why he was fighting with Francis over you. You are a cutie you know, but ya know, Lily has you beat" Tori just stared. He had no idea what to make of the newcomer, other than he's loud and hyperactive. He just nodded to acknowledge what he was saying, while in reality he was enjoying the mango smoothie. Lily and Alfred were both keep chatting while Tori was just drinking his smoothie. It was quite delicious he must say. The teenager halfway listened to their conversation, but still, he wasn't able to understand the half of it, since they mention names from people he still hadn't met. But he heard the name "Ivan" quite a lot of times. Wasn't he the one this arrogant albino had warned him from? He couldn't be that bad, could he? Okay, now he was curious.

"Uh.. who's this Ivan person you're talking about anyway..?", Tori asked and looked at the two talkers.

"A strange dude. Running 'round with a scarf, havin' a thing for saying those kolkolkol things all the time and somehow he also has a water pipe with him somehow. As a said, strange dude. Ah there he is! Hey Ivan! Wanna join our chat?", Alfred said and waved to a young man with short silver hair and who was really wearing a scarf. He didn't even look that scary, Tori thought.

"You called Fredka?" Ivan said. Alfred brought Tori close and ruffled his hair

"Meet my new homie Tori! Tori this is Ivan, he can be cool at times" Tori paled and said hi back to the Russian, which resulted in having his shoulder gripped on hard by Ivan.

"Wow he's pretty skinny huh? You could feel his bones!" Tori winced in pain and tried to pull him off.

"Thanks, please let go"

"Net~" Ivan smiled at him with the brightest smile he had seen today, "first become one with me, da?" Tori gulped. Another one? And.. it really hurt how he gripped.

"I don't want to!", Tori said quietly and looked at Ivan. He still had his smile which was pretty scary.

"Ah, Ivan! Ahaha! T-that's enough! Don't scare the little boy, okay?"

"I'm not scaring him, kolkolkolkolkol.." Tori gulped. What the hell was this? This sound.. He was sure that it was going to haunt him in his dreams. But Ivan did let him go, which was quite good, wasn't it..? So, three boys were after him..? He would have never guessed that life here could be so complicated. It wasn't until Ivan bolted for his life that made things easier. He looked to his left and saw Natalia with some forms in her hands shouting out "Big Brother!" Tori blinked, so, Ivan's biggest fear is his sister? Nice to know,well now he can call her if he ever gets bullied by Ivan. He turned to Alfred and Lilly and bowed his head a bit.

"I'm afraid I should get to my room, I still have unpacking to do" Alfred ruffled Tori's hair

"Right, well if you need the hero, come to the foot ball field and shout out 'I need to see the hero' I'll be right over" Tori smiled and thanked him before leaving the area to his room. Once there he fell face forward on the bed, sighing, this was an exhausting day, scary teacher, scary classmate, what's next? He chose not to focus on it much and began unpacking.

* * *

SSF: There's chapter three thank you for your patience everyone


	4. Chapter 4: Festival Chaos

SSF: Alright! Here's chapter four! Okay so I've been busy most of the week, please work with me okay

* * *

** Chapter 4**

**-BUZZ-**

**-BUZZ-**

Tori groaned at the alarm clock, he turned on his side and hit the off button. "God, why are classes so early?" he threw the covers off him and got dressed in the blue uniform before heading out. He grabbed his mail and head to the elevator, he would read it when he got to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Bonjour Cher" Tori looked over and saw Francis walking up to him preppy and chipper. Tori just glared, if there was one thing Tori hated in the entire world was Mornings; he hated mornings with a passion.

"Hi" he said with an annoyed tone.

"Ohn? What's with the doom and gloom look? Don't tell me you're sore from two days ago, its-"

"I hate mornings, period. That's why I'm like this" He said interrupting the French man. Francis chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulder

"Ah but mon ame, didn't you get the news letter? There's a festival today! All kinds of games,clubbing,bars,buffets fit for a royal party, There are some rides there too, and have I mentioned clubbing?" Tori perked up at the mention of a festival, he started imagining all the things he was going to do. He looked at Francis and crossed his arms "I guess I could check it out" This caused Francis to cheer, he took Tori's hand and went into the elevator heading down. The two conversed about what they planned on doing, Francis had his eyes set on the clubs and bars, Tori however, had the games and buffets in mind.

Tori thought such a little festival couldn't hurt him. It might also be a good chance to meet new friends. Even though.. He didn't want to meet anyone like Ivan. Damn, that guy was scary.

"Huh? Are you alright? You look quite pale, my dear." Francis looked at him and took Tori's head into his hands, which made him jump. No, not again this sexual harassment!

"Ahh.. Every thing's fine! No need to worry, damn it." He quickly said and went out of the elevator, hoping that this Frenchman wouldn't hug him from behind. To Tori's luck he didn't do that and just followed him. Tori sighed a little bit as he opened the door to the cafeteria and everyone looked at the two. It was like that they didn't even think about the fact that anyone could come into the cafeteria for breakfast. _'Oh this day was starting awesome_', Tori thought sarcastically and got some food while Francis was still following him.

And then school started. He wouldn't mind if the day could start with Algebra, but did it have to be a sport class? In the morning? He already hated mornings and now this! Tori was tired, how the hell should he run around?

The class was over pretty fast. Thanks to Tori's luck he didn't need to run around. It was just a getting-to-know-each-other – class, so nothing to worry.

The next few classes were over pretty fast, too. But that had to be the fact that they were all interesting classes. Like we all knew that such classes are over too soon, right?

Lunch came. Finally. Tori was starving since last class. But seriously, did they had to talk about food?

Tori was sitting in the cafeteria, talking to some guys and was enjoying his food. After all the things here were really delicious! And Tori was looking forward to the festival. A lot of people are going to attend it, so it had to be fun, right? And the buffet should be delicious, too! He sunk into thoughts, until a tomato slice met his face. Tori looked around confused till he saw the face of this Spaniard, laughing and winking at him.

"Antonio, you jerk! Don't play with tomatoes!", Lovino shouted, while Antonio was still laughing.

"Hey, amigo. You know what this is, right?", he looked to Tori who was sighing.

"I really, really don't like where this is going, Antonio.." The teenager gulped and the Spaniard was still laughing.

"FOOD FIIIIIIGHT!", Antonio screamed and started throwing tomatoes, to the disappointment for Lovino. Tori gulped. This seemed like fun, but.. they shouldn't play with food.

After a few seconds almost everyone joined the fight. Food, it didn't matter if it were tomatoes, apples or even meat, flew around the cafeteria. Tori just hoped that nobody would throw something at him, but he wasn't lucky this time. A few tomatoes hit him and he just sighed. This was really not his day.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?", Arthur screamed and suddenly everybody stopped and looked at the Briton. He looked pretty angrily. Well, he was the student president, of course he had to be angry.

"Ah mon dieu! You have such a bad sense of humor, Arthur!"

"Shut up, frog! Or you can clean this shit later!" Oh yeah, Arthur was really angry. "So, who started this?"

"Ah, this was me!", Antonio said and stood up. Tori could hear an "idiot" which was whispered from Lovino. The Spaniard still wore his smile.

"Good grief. You're cleaning. A few people should help you. Don't matter who. Just decide who, damn it."

"Okay, then Lovino, you're helping me!"

"WHY ME?"

**-A LINE-**

After the whole ordeal in the lunch room, Tori returned to his room to wash up, the last thing he wanted was to smell like tomatoes and apples during the festival. Once he got out he got he dressed himself into a blue tshirt and black jean shorts. Grabbing his key he left the dorm room and went strait to the elevator he was ready for the day at the festival. After reaching down to the ground floor he walked out to the courtyard where stands were, he even focoused his attention to the amusement park that was a block away from the school, wait, what? He double looked and saw a few kids heading to the amusement park before following them there. He kept his gaze on the amusement park that was up ahead, not watching where he was going he ran into the person ahead of him.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the person said. Tori looked up and saw a young woman, she had dark blond hair, and blue eyes, she was in an orange sweater and a blue skirt. From the look of her she appeared to be a senior year student. Tori backed up a bit,

"I am so sorry. I was-" The girl looked at him

"You're new arn't you?" She asked. Tori nodded and explained his situation, the girl laughed a bit and ruffled his hair.

"It'alright, My name's Germaine of Ontario, Canada" she said. "You're alright Tori," she said walking with him. "So, my friend Matthew told me you met his brother Alfred?" Tori nodded and mentioned Ivan. The two just talked about the week of school and their plans for the festival that was happening, Germaine mentioned that three boys were going to perform for the festival and was going to put it on the intercom and such.

He looked at Germaine while she was doing this. She seemed quite alright. Tori already liked her.. After all Germaine didn't want to harass him, did she..?

More and more people were coming to the stage, looking with big eyes of curosity.

"Vee~ Ludwig! Kiku! There are so many people!", Feliciano said, looking at a pretty muscular person with blond, short hair. He sighed and nodded while looking at the other person there. Short black hair, Asian, his looked like he didn't care at all.

"We should keep calm and drink some Japanese tea." He said with a soft smile.

"We have no time for your tea, Kiku! The show's going to start soon! Feliciano! Go to your instruments! You too, Kiku!", Ludwig commanded these two with a strong German accent.

"Vee~ Alright!"

"As you wish."

Then the curtain vanished somehow and the three were standing there. All the people there were looking at the strange trio and then they started to play and to sing. It was quite funny to look at them. The Italian was singing with a happy voice, the German took the song seriously and the Japanese..? He somehow had an 'I-don't-really-care' voice. But nobody complained about it. Though everyone found this pretty entertaining. And so Tori did.

They crowd even wanted an encore, which they got.

"Hilarious..", Tori murmured and clapped after they had finished their encore. After the show Tori turned to see what other attractions there, on his way he found Antonio, Gilbert and Francis walk over to him.

"Hello guys" Tori greeted.

"Hola Tori! Say we're heading to the bar want to join?" Tori just stared at him,weren't the group underage or something? Why would the school even have a bar section? Before he could question it, the albino German grabbed Tori by the arms and carried him to one of the bars there,

"Kid, when I'm done with you, you're going be wishing you had beer all your life!" Tori shook his head.

"Kesesesese, we talk about this afterwards!", Gilbert laughed and sat down on a chair in the bar. Francis and Antonio also sat down, and so did Tori after he let out another sigh.

"Yo, barkeeper! Two beers for the awesome me and this guy, one whine for this perverted Frenchmen and Toni's favorite cocktail!", the German screamed and got a nod from the barkeeper as a reply.

"I.. didn't want beer.."

"Don't care~!" Tori sighed again. Oh this is going to be fun..

Soon after Gilbert ordered, they got their drinks. The three started to drink and Tori just looked at the beer. They were still underage.. But.. somehow he wanted to try it.

"Come on~ Try it! You'll love it!", the Albino shouted. Ah, he won't shut his mouth, Tori thought and started to drink. It.. wasn't that bad, he had to admit. It was quite delicious. He could get used of it!

"And? Ya like it~?"

"Uh.. Yeah..", the teenager replied and took another sip.

"Kesesese, I said you would like it!" Tori nodded and set the empty glass down, he smiled and turned to the bartender asking for another round.

**-look a line-**

Tori was leaning against Antonio "You know -hic- you have beautiful eyes, all green and sparkling" Antonio just laughed a bit. And pushed him off a bit. Tori however he went over to Prussia and played with his hair "Wow so natural" The others paid him no mind, he was drunk. Up until an hour Tori was groping Francis, he didn't mind, he had a few plans for Tori at the moment.

"Come cher, let's get you to the dorm room," He said leading him off winking at Antonio and Gilbert as he walked off. The only thing that would ruin this plan was if Arthur showed up and beated Francis for getting him drunk.

"Hey, you're not -hic- going to rape me, right?" Francis just laughed.

"You don't force anyone to love somebody, mon ami." Was his answer, but deep down he grinned. Tori was drunk. He even groped him,so he had to like his plans, right?

They entered the school building. Francis went with him straight to the elevator. Perfectly. There was no Arthur to see. Tori was still clinging at him, he even murmured something Francis couldn't understand. Well, he guessed it wasn't important at all.

"Mon dieu, there really isn't anyone!", he said after they went out of the elevator. The whole third floor was empty.

"They are aaaaaaaall -hic- at the festival!", Tori shouted out and Francis couldn't help but grin. Not only Tori was drunk, there was no one who could stop him now!

"Hey, where's your key?", he asked while he was looking for it in Tori's pockets. The teenager chuckled.

"I have nooooooo ideaaaaa!"

"Damn..", Francis whispered and continued looking for the key. Well, until..

"HEY FROG, STOP HARRASSING THAT GUY FINALLY!"

"Ah fuck it.. He really needed to show up, didn't he..?"

"Heeeeeeey I just met -hic- you and thiiiiis is craazy!"

"Stop singing.."

"DIDN'T I SAY YOU SHOULD STOP?", Arthur screamed and ran to the two and pulled Francis off Tori. Arthur looked at Tori to see he was drunk he sighed and glared at Francis

"How the hell did he get this way!"

"Well, I might have took him to a bar with Antonio and Gilbert-"  
"How much?"

"Five glasses?" Arthur held his head for a bit before sighing.

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU FOR GETTING HIM DRUNK! Oh when I'm done with you You're going to be dangling from the flag poll BY YOUR BALLS!" This was enough to make Francis run like hell from the two. Arthur took the spare key out and unlocked Tori's room leading him in. After a while he went to Tori's computer and typed an email to his mother and Tori's other teachers about Tori unable to show up due to a hang over.

"I swear Tori, you're a handful"


	5. Chapter 5: Hang over And a New festival?

SSF: I am so sorry for being late! I've been busy cleaning the house, been busy with errends. I should be good now, I will update more now. So long awaited, here is chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tori

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Next day Tori woke up with a headache. And what a headache.

"Oh..", was the only thing he could say at the moment.

"Having a hangover isn't quite awesome, is it? Wanna have aspirin?", a known voice said which made Tori looking around and saw Arthur. Oh this was awkward.. Again..

He was able to let out a "yeah" and the school president nodded. Damn, did he really drink too much? What happened anyway? He couldn't remember anything after Gilbert said that he was sure that Tori would like the beer. Hopefully nothing awkward happened.. Or something sexually..

"Here you go", Arthur said and handed him the aspirin with a glass of water over. Tori took it thankfully and started to take the medicine. He winced a bit at the taste and handed the empty glass to Arthur,

"Arthur, could you tell me what happened last night?" Arthur looked at him, thinking for a bit, before answering;

"Let's see...You were flirting with Antonio and Francis, you were about to sleep with said Francis, then when I got you into the bedroom you were trying to get me to sleep with you and I just knocked you out." Tori just paled, he felt a blush grow from what Arthur told him, he couldn't believe he was about to sleep with Francis, he just met him two days ago! Tori looked to the Brit and laid back down staring at the ceiling "I take it I have to go to my afternoon classes?"

"No, You don't. I informed the teachers of your condition, you just need to rest off the headache. My number is in your phone, call me if you need anything" Arthur said smiling at him, leaving the room. Tori watched him leave and turned on his side. He sighed a bit, he shouldn't have let the albino German talk him into going to that bar, he got up and went to get the mail only to see a lot of get well soon cards from his friends and some of the other students. There was even a fake rose attached to one. He smiled and went back tot he bed looking through them. The first one was from Alfred; it was a bright card with fire work pictures and god knows how much glitter was used on it, and of course inside was a picture of a hero. Tori laughed a bit and went to the next one; by a girl name Lillian, he blinked and looked at the floral card, he never met a girl named Lillian. Shrugging it off as a concerned classmate he continued one, the cards from there on out were from: Francis, Matthew, Lily, Germaine, Elizabeta, Roderich, and Elisabeth. Of course Arthur sent one too.

Tori smiled a little bit. He was just here for three days and he already got ten Feel-better-cards from his classmates. Somehow he's feeling pretty popular, which is a good thing after all. The teenager decided to keep them, even if they remember him from his, well, first drunk adventure. He paled again by the thought that he and Francis would have been sleeping together, if Arthur didn't come and save him. And as a thank you he wanted to sleep with him? Tori decided to never go to a bar again, nor drink so much alcohol. Even though beer was quite delicious. But again something like this? No thank you, he thought and decided to lay down for a bit, since he still has a hangover.

Tori fell asleep and woke up after a few hours, thanks to his stomach, which was growling. After all it was lunch time.

He stood up, walked to his own little kitchen and looked what he could make. Arthur said there were some convenience foods here, so he just opened the fridge to took one out. It looked delicious and it was easy to make. So he just put the thing into his microwave and set the temperature. While waiting for it to cook, he went to put his cards away he had a small box with him that could fit cards, he smiled and thought about his friends, he was glad he came to WWA, but as all schools, he had to leave when the year was over. This made him sad, he didn't want to leave his new friends. He shook that negative thought aside and went back to the kitchen, well he would have went if not for the gentle knock on the door. He went over and answered, only to find two blonds, the first one was a young man with piercing green eyes and a serious expression, the other was a young girl with light green eyes and a concerning look.

"Can I help you two?" he asked. The first blond sighed and looked away,

"My sister wanted to see how you were" he stepped aside so Tori and the girl could talk. Tori nodded and looked at her.

"I take it you're Lillian?" he asked.

"U-uh yeah..", the girl said, feeling pretty nervous, "I-I'm sorry, I hope I don't annoy you at the moment! I-I just want.. to ask you how you're feeling!" Tori smiled a little bit. She was pretty cute. He then looked to the boy and gulped. He was looking at him with a sharp gaze. Scary..

"A-ah! It's okay, I was just making some food, don't worry! And I'm fine.. Ahaha.. I'll never drink beer again..", Tori said, smiling at the girl and trying to ignore the gazes from the blond boy. He absolutely hated it when someone was looking at him while he talked to a girl.

"B-beer? Y-you had a hangover..?", Lillian asked with an innocent voice. It was pretty clear that she was surprised. And Tori guessed that she would have never thought about drinking alcohol in her whole life.

"Yeah.. It was my first time drinking alcohol, to be honest. But these guys just didn't want to stop me.. And yeah, it was a pretty awkward experience.." Lillian nodded and looked at him with her green and innocent eyes. How can somebody look like this anyway, he wondered.

"Who were these guys?", the boy then asked, with a sharp voice. He made Tori jump a little bit.

"Uhh, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis.."

"I knew it. These three are troublemakers. Lillian, stay away from them!"

"Alright, big brother!"

Ah, now he knew it. Her innocent came from an overprotective brother..

"You're Tori, right?", the boy started to talk to him, still having this gaze. He gulped. It was a bad idea saying that he had a hangover.. But not it was time to keep calm..

"Yes, that's me. And who are you?"

"Vash Zwingli is my name. Swiss, if you want to know it." Tori nodded a bit,

"Pleasure to meet you Vash. Sorry for worrying Lillian." He said rubbing his head nervously. Vash just shrugged it off and looked at him

"It's fine, just stay away from the Bad Friends Trio, Francis Gilbert and Antonio. I know you don't want to go through that hangover again. Also" He leaned down to whisper in Tori's ear "Listen, Lillian is friends with Elisabeth and Elizabeta. After hearing you're friends with them, she wants to be a part of your friend circle or whatever. Just. Try not to make her feel bad alright?"

"I'd never make a girl feel bad!", he said as he gulped again. Vash was really someone who could has the leader position, even though he didn't look like it.

"If you ever make her cry, I warn you, you don't want to live anymore. Come on, Lillian, we're going!"

"O-okay, brother!" And then the two went away and left a pretty much confused Tori. Sure, the girl was cute, but her brother.. Scary.

He went back to his kitchen and took out his food. It was smelling pretty good and his stomach growled again. He sighed in content and dug in. Well, he has a new friend, a cute shy one too, all in all, it was a good deal.

**-A line-**

After his headache had gone away Tori left the scene and went on down to the courtyard where most of the students were hanging out chilling with their friends. Tori saw the two Hungarian twins and went up to them "Hello Lisa, hello Eliza" Elisabeth crossed her arms a bit and laughed.

"Finally giving nicknames now?" She asked teasingly "How are you feeling? We heard about what happened" Tori sighed and sat down by them.

"I'm doing fine, my headache is finally over. And I met Lillian"

"Ah, she's cute, isn't she? But so shy! Ah well, what I wanted to say to you, you don't need to punish Gilbert anymore, I did it already with my frying pan. It's always fun hitting his so-awesome-face with my frying pan after all!", Elizabeta said, giggling and Tori gulped. A frying pan..?

"Don't worry, she won't hit you. But you shouldn't dare to annoy her, or else it might happen to you, too!", the other girl giggled and Tori just nodded. So, we got an arrogant German, a perverted Frenchman, an aggressive Hungarian, an overprotective Swiss, a hyperactive American, a pretty nice, so far, with strange eyebrows, Briton, two strange Italians which one seems to love Pasta, the other one tomatoes and a Spaniard, who was always smiling. He hoped that he didn't forget someone. Oh well..

"Then.. I won't annoy you, Eliza!", he quickly said and the two girls were starting to laugh.

"Alright! But don't be angry with me if I hit you with my pan someday, okay~?" Tori paled and rubbed his arm nervously

"Right then. So thanks for the cards by the way" he said with a soft smile. The two smiled and told him it was nothing really because they were concerned for him.

Time passed and the three kept on chatting about this and that. Elisabeth even told him that her older sister had a crush on Roderich. As a result she got a free hit by a frying pan, but couldn't help but laughing at the red face from Elizabeta. It was quite fun with the two, he thought and smiled all the time. Having friends like them was awesome after all.

"Ah, it's time for our piano lesson, Elisabeth!", the older one shouted out, which made the younger one sigh.

"I don't want to.."

"Oh you're playing the piano, too?"

"Well.. She plays the piano. I can't, I guess I'm just too stupid for it. But, no, I need to come with her since she wants to stalk Roderich and when we're together he may not get it. Oh we-" And again Elisabeth was hit by a frying pan. She pouted and looked at her sister.

"That hurts!"

"Well, you need to learn to shut your mouth, my dear little sister. And now, come on! See ya, Tori!"

"Bye!"

"Uh.. See ya, guys." And then Tori was alone again. Sighing he got up and decided to walk around the school yard .taking in some fresh air. Everything was calm and peaceful until he heard arguing, he looked over and saw a boy and a girl holding fliers, deciding to keep the peace he went up to them to his horror, the girl was actually a man dressed up as a chick. He just stared.

"Yo, young boy over there! Toris should totally give ya a flier, too, right?", the boy with the girl clothes shouted at Tori. His green eyes were sparkling and his almost shoulder long blond hair were dancing with the wind. The other boy sighed and nodded.

"Alright, Feliks. Ah, here you go." He had brown hair, a little bit longer than the hair from the other guy, and emerald green eyes. An actually quite beautiful boy. Toris handed him the flier over and Tori thanked him.

"Ah, I'm Toris by the way. This.. guy is Feliks." Tori couldn't help but giggle at the little pause he had made before saying guy. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, I'm Tori." How often did he say this sentence in the last few days? Quite a lot, he thought.

"Hey, you want totally help us, right? Right?" Tori nodded and took a handful of the papers, he looked at them to see it was advertising for something this fall.

_"A ROYAL INVITATION!_

_You're invited to partake in a festival in the Kingdom of Cards hosted by the royalty of the four suits; Spades, Clubs, Diamonds and Hearts. The Royalty of the Kingdoms are personally inviting YOU, the Students to partake in their annual festivals._

_Are you into sword fights? Jousting? All those thrills? Well then Hearts is for you. Hearts is a daring group and are not afraid to balance a lit match in their mouth while walking on a high wire._

_Air Shows, Donauinselfest, and Rallies, Oh my! Clubs sure have a mix of excitement and class, a perfect kingdom for those who just want to take it easy. (And if you're sixteen and over you can partake in the rally, courtesy of the Queen)._

_Not all for thrills and risk? Spades will take you under their wing with their classy ballroom events, garden parties and socializing. Perhaps if you're lucky the King, Queen or Jack might take you under their wing and guide you through the dance floor in an elegant dance._

_Saving the best for last; Diamonds have their fair share of style; with Performing Arts, Sports, films and Spas, A relaxing yet exciting place to be._

_After the day_ events_ are over, inside the castle you will go to join the four kingdoms in a banquet will be held, during which you will be entertained by the music provided by the Jacks._

_We hope to see you soon in the Summer of next year._

Tori read through the flier. It seemed pretty interesting. He already liked this kind of idea and he's looking forward to the event.

"So, are ya going to help us?"

"Huh..?"

"Giving these fliers to random people!"

"Uh.. Sure.. It's not like I have anything better to do, so..", Tori smiled and took some of the fliers from Toris. The boy thanked him and so Tori started to give these fliers to everyone who was crossing the path. It was quite a good way to talk to some guys, but nothing more happened.

"Yo, I totally thank you for this!", Feliks said, smiling at him with a bright smile and Tori just said that it was a pleasure for him helping the two guys. Tori took his flier and left to his room to see if he had anything for the event. He liked to plan ahead before an event began. This summer festival was going to be huge and exciting, he just knows it.

* * *

SSF: Okay Notes

Lillian/Lily= Okay, so. I was going to put LILY as Leichtenstien's name. However my friend made an OC named Lily, so now Leicht's name is Lilian in here

Summer event= Yes, I had the idea of Cardverse in my head when I wrote this.

Reviews: Please and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: Why cursing isn't aloud

SSF: Okay, I know, I'm late on the update. But guess what? I've been doing house work, helping mom get the cars washed. So I won't be updating as much. I will Try to. but no promises on dates anymore. I'm working as hard as I can, and so is my friend Jacky. Give us time, well mostly me since I'm busy this summer. Without further ado here's chapter 6 (Hey look, one more chapter before the month long wait)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I only own Tori.

* * *

Chapter 6

Next day he almost over slept breakfast. The teenager let out a short and little scream after he saw how late it was, ran to the bathroom and dressed himself. There wasn't any time for showering, if he doesn't want to miss breakfast. After Tori was finished he grabbed his key, went out, locked the door and ran, without looking straight, right or left, into the back from a well-known human being.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, sorry!", Tori said without stopping and wanted to run again, but..

"No, you're staying, mon ami", Francis said and grabbed his hand. Tori gulped and looked into his blue eyes.

"But I'm hungry!", Tori tried to defense himself, but Francis just sighed and pulled him closer.

"And I want to finish this thing we had started, don't you remember~?" Tori paled, Francis was going to rape him already? But that was when Tori was drunk, he didn't really mean it! As Francis leaned down to kiss him, a dark aura came around the corner.

"Francis, unhand that boy now" Francis looked up and saw the stuffy Austrian Roderich, he held Tori close and narrowed his eye

"Or what? You're going to stab me with a violin bow? No wait, you're going to blare an orchestra in my ear until I go deaf" He laughed at his own amused joke, however, Roderich took out a gun and aimed it at Francis causing the laughter to silence.

"I never saw you as the gun carrying type, where did you get that?" Roderich smirked at the question before replying

"Courtesy of my friend Vash, you forget, we ARE still friends and he gave me this on Christmas a few years back. Now I have a reason to use this. Step away from Tori."

"Keep cool, keep cool, Roderich! Ahahaha.. I was playing around!", Francis said, while letting out a pretty nervous laughter. He also stepped away from Tori, like Roderich ordered him to do. Tori just stood still, looking at the gun and then back to the Austrian all the time.

"Vanish. Now!", Roderich ordered him again in a sharp voice and the Frenchman ran away. "Are you alright, Tori?" Tori nodded but kept his gaze on the gun, Roderich laughed lightly before putting it away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, my dear. Come now, I'm sure you're hungry" he said leading Tori down the hall. "I'll make you a top rate breakfast" Tori smiled and followed him to his room, at least he wasn't going to get raped again, that was a plus. Making their way down the hall they stopped at a room labeled 330 and a picture of a musical note carved into the door. Roderich unlocked the door and let Tori inside "After you" he said smiling at him. Tori smiled back and walked inside, which looked like an Austrian manor, and a music hall together! "How did you get a piano in here?" He asked looking at the instrument in the center of the room. Roderich walked to the kitchen and shrugged a bit. "Well, This is the final room on the floor, and the biggest room. So I have room to put my musical pieces in, and for the type of furniture to make me feel at home." Tori kept on looking around. He was really impressed by all the instruments which were in this room. Now Tori wished he could play one of them, too..

"Have you ever eaten Austrian pancakes?", Roderich asked him, which made him jump a little bit. He was just so caught by this room, he completely forgot about the Austrian.

"Ah.. I've eaten pancakes before, but never Austrian ones..", he answered the question and his gaze wandered around the room again. "Oh you missed something! But don't worry, soon you'll be able to eat your first Austrian pancake!", Roderich smiled and began to cook. After a time the whole room smelled like pancakes and Tori's stomach growled. He just couldn't wait to eat these pancakes!

They took their time until they were finished and Roderich prepared more for the two.

"Eat as many as you want, my dear~." Tori smiled.  
"Thanks, but I think two was quite enough..." Tori got up to leave the room, however, Roderich had other plans. He brought Tori close so they were chest to chest. "But classes don't start until seven forty, we can review some things in History together. Like the waltz, maybe we can even" he ran a hand on his thigh running it up, "Make a song to rival the heavens" He leaned down to whisper "Shall we?"

"U-uh.. I.. don't know.." Tori gulped and shivered. And he thought he would be save here.. Or maybe it was just a bad dream and he was still dreaming.

"I don't accept a nein, you know", Roderich whispered again which made him shiver even more. Maybe it wasn't a dream and this was real.

"I.. I can't dance waltz.. And I can't sing.." Tori said quietly and hoped Roderich would let him go.

"Oh, that's no problem, dear. It's a pretty easy dance, you must know", the Austrian smiled, guiding him to dance, "and I'm sure you can sing. You have such a lovely voice~." He whispered the last words again. Life couldn't be more awkward, right? He couldn't dance, but he was forced to dance with him. Maybe he should just pretend that he wasn't feeling so well..? But alas he was still forced, once the dance and song were over Roderich went down to kiss Tori on the lips, however, he was interrupted by the sound of the bell, singling the school day was about to start. Roderich glared at the intercom and let loose.

"Afraid we'll have to cut our time short. Come I'll walk you to class" He said taking Tori out of the room to the elevator. "You have an art class right?" Tori nodded and was led down to his class, perhaps a sensible person would be there. Someone who wouldn't want to try and seduce him. "Hey Tori!", a high voice was heard and before he could look who shouted his name he was already hugged from a girl.

"Oh hey Elisabeth..!", he said and smiled at her. Hopefully she acted normal and not like she wanted him too..

"Ahh, I've missed you so much! Come on! Let's go to art class, okay? I bet it's going to be fun! I want to sit next to you, is that okay?" All his hope crashed in around ten seconds. She wanted him, too.. Everyone acted so strange today. First Francis (Well, okay, he was always like this), then Roderich and now Elisabeth, too?

"I.. Uh.. Alright..!", he said and went with her, leaving a jealous Roderich alone. She took his hand and smiled at him. Tori smiled back. Yep, she was cute, but.. Tori was just afraid at the moment. He doesn't want to know what will happen now..

And so the art class started.

"Hey, close your eyes, Tori!", Elisabeth ordered him, holding a little brush in her hand. He nodded and closed his eyes, knowing he shouldn't have done that. The Hungarian just wrote "He's mine" with a heart on his cheek.

"Now you can open them again!" He did so and saw into the eyes from a happy girl which was smiling like crazy. He gulped a little bit since he had no idea what she just had written.. Hopefully not something too awkward..

"And..? What did you write on my cheek..?"

"Not telling~ You need to see this by yourself! Go and check the bathroom when the class is over! Until then let's continue doing our work, okay?" Tori nodded and continued painting, but felt pretty uneasy with doing it because he had noticed that Elisabeth was starring at him the whole time. Great this was going to be a terribly long day.

**-Awesome line break-**

Tori stayed locked in his room for the time being, after having Ivan molest him in the locker room of gym class he was too afraid to leave the room. Hearing the door knock he said nothing, at this point he was vulnerable for being raped. "Tori? It's me Arthur! I'm here to help, please hear me out! This is all my fault, I never intended for people to come after you like that!" Tori just blinked, why was Arthur saying it was his fault?

"Yeah, sure! You're just saying this because you want to rape me, too..!" Tori almost cried. He was too afraid of everything right now. He was sure that he's going to have nightmare because of Ivan.. Tori could hear Arthur sighing. He didn't want to know what had happened to the teenager because of him.

"Just believe me. Open the door. Please!" Tori looked around, took an empty water bottle and opened the door.

"D-don't do anything! I have a weapon!", he said, hoping it would scare Arthur, but he just laughed a little bit.

"A bottle won't stop anyone who wants to have fun. Anyway, I said already that I won't do anything, right? It's quite.. a strange story what happened.. I guess you won't believe me, but whatever..", Arthur sighed and sat down on a chair, while Tori was standing in quite a distance away from him. Just to be sure he was able to escape when he tried to molest him, too. Arthur sighed and crossed his fingers together,

"Well you see, my brothers were causing me grief so I thought, why not curse them and have them make fools of themselves, but something went wrong. It appears as though I cursed some of the students here and you being their target of lust, well Francis doesn't count, he's always lusting after people." Tori nodded a bit in understanding.

"So how do we break this?" he asked.

"Well it's not going to be easy, but, the best you can do is stay out of the gaze of people, just until midnight tonight-"

"Yeah no, I'm not locking myself in for nine hours"

"I was going to say, bring everyone into one room for me to undo the curse." Tori thought for a bit, so his choices were; wait out nine hours or lead a hord of rapist to a locked room where he might get gang raped? He sighed in defeat and agreed to lead the group to the gym, giving Arthur enough time to get the reverse spell ready. Tori readied himself so he could run like hell. Once outside the room he whistled loud enough, causing Francis, Roderich and Germaine. He blew a kiss to them before dashing to the stairwell heading downstairs to the court yard, within a second, he had twenty people chasing him. "Arthur you better hope this work" he hissed out.

**-Look another line break-**

More and more people joined chasing him which brought Tori to gulp. He just wanted that this would end finally.. He ran into the gym, hoping that Arthur was already finished.

"You're finished, right?", he screamed and looked at the Brit, which nodded.

"I hope so.."

"And you're not making me the target for another day?"

"I won't. Okay, okay, let's begin this!", Arthur said and started talking something in a language Tori didn't know. Everyone else stopped and looked at him. There was somehow a strange aura in this room which made Tori shiver.

Arthur stopped his talking and the aura stopped being strange. Tori looked at him, and he just nodded.

"I guess it worked."

"You guess?" Tori went into the center, soon enough people just looked at him, shrugged and left the room like nothing had happened. Tori cheered, it finally worked, Arthur came up to him and apologized for the trouble he caused him. Naturally Tori forgave him, but of course threatened him that if he had a hord of people after him again, he had full rights to punch him there and then. Arthur just laughed and promised it wouldn't happen again, he took Tori out and treated him to lunch to make up all the trouble he gave him.

* * *

SSF: Okay Notes;

Austrian Pancakes- Okay, I don't know what they're really called, but they're more golden and light than american I know that much

Tori victim of rape: As stated, he's jail bait

Arthur's Spell a failure: Naturally Arthur being the 'pup' of the family before Peter, his magic is a bit rusty so him failing to curse his brothers is common

Molesting Russia: He molests China no doubt, so why not here?

Please review to keep me going


	7. Chapter 7: Ivan Baseball Hospital

SSF: Alright, Final Chapter of this month. This concludes the First week of School. Next month Will have Chapter 8-14 Thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: I only own Tori

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Next day started. Everything was normal. He woke up, showered, went to eat breakfast, chatted a little bit with Antonio at breakfast and then classes started. It also seemed like everyone forgot about the little things which had happened between Tori and them. God thanks.

"YO TORI!", a high voice could be heard all over the hallway and everyone looked to the guy, "you have a no class now, right? Let's play Baseball!"

"A-alfred..? Uhh, why not?", he smiled and got hugged by the American. Tori sighed a little bit. He was really a little bit hyperactive.

"Yesh! Matthew is coming, too! I bet you'll love to play with us! Now, come on! Let's go!"Alfred took his hand and dragged him out of the school building. Matthew already waited and didn't look that happy about playing Baseball, Tori guessed. Alfred picked up Tori and carried him off to the baseball field where of course had other people, Alfred brought him over to his team which consisted of Arthur, Scottie, Elisabeth, Antonio, Ludwig and Elizabeta. Alfred grinned and held Tori close "Hey we have our final playa! So who are we playing against!" Antonio pointed to the other team.

"Braginski's team" he said simply. Tori looked over and saw Ivan along with a Cuban, Chinese, Two red heads which he assumed to be related to Arthur and Scottie, Natalya , Toris, Felix and Francis. Tori shrugged "They don't seem so bad" Antonio shook his head and rubbed Tori's back

"You'll see.. They have Natalya.. And Francis.. And.. well, you'll see..", Antonio just said and Tori gulped a little bit. How bad could it be anyway?

"Okay, dudes! You on this position, you on this! No complaining, Matthew! You're playing here! Alright! Alright! We're gonna to kick their asses, right dudes?" Everyone else gave out a quiet "Yes", while Ivan's group was.. well.. they looked more self-confident..

"ALRIGHT PLAY BALL!" called the umpire. Tori saw the umpire who was in charge of the coin toss, and thought is this guy an Aztec? He thought all the Aztecs were gone like the dodo bird. The umpire was dark skinned and had a name tag, which read Diego on it. While Tori had been lost in thought the Americans had won the toss. Tori grabbed his glove and ran to the dugout, he was up third.

Then the game should have started. It wasn't like Tori had never played Baseball before, but he wasn't the best one in the game. But he tried his best. ..Well.. It would have been better when the teams would actually start to play..

"Frog, shut the fuck up! We'll win!"

"Ah, no, we will!"

"Kolkolkolkol.."

"Gott, verdammt. Shut up with your kolkol-shit!"

"Nope~."

"U-uhh.. Do I really need to play..?"

"Yup, dude! Hey, Artie! Francis! Stop fighting!"

"NON!"

"Stop calling me Artie, my name's Arthur!"

"Can't we just start..?"

"Don't look like we're starting soon, Tori. Ahaha!"

"Totally awesome, isn't it?"

"Brother! Marry me! Marry me!"

"Natalia.. I don't think he wants to.."

"They won't stop.."

"When my brother started to quarrel with this Frenchman.. Believe me.. They won't stop soon.."

"Yep.."

"Oh this is going to be a long day.."

"I should have took my frying pan with me.."

"I'm going to kick this American ass!"

"Where's my panda?"

Tori sighed and went to the pitchers plate he picked up the mitt and ball before hurling it towards the groups heads, Well he aimed above them to get their attention. Once everyone settled down the game started. Francis, of the opposing team went up to the plate and blew a kiss to Tori, though this sort of costed him three strikes with Tori's power pitch. Alfred cheered and turned to the team "If Tori keeps this up, we'll win for sure!" Or so he thought

**-Line break-**

It was towards the end of the game, both teams were tied, some players were bruised due to the power pitch. Bases were loaded with Alfred's teams, Tori just needed to hit this one home run and they've won. Ivan looked Tori dead in the eyes before chucking the ball so hard it collided with his face. Before Tori blacked out completely he heard Alfred cuss Ivan out calling him a Commie bastard. Everyone went over to see the damage, Tori was out completely, Alfred picked up Tori and held him bridal style, "I'm taking him to the nurse's office, Scottie take over for Tori" He said. He carried Tori inside and went down the halls hurrying to the office, as he ran he passed Germaine, she looked at the two and followed them. Her eyes widened at the unconscious Tori, she shot a glare at Alfred

"What the hell happened?" she yelled

"That commie bastard Ivan decked him out with a baseball" he said stopping at the room. He looked around for the nurse. "Mr. Flourite?" He called out.

"I'll be right there" A soft male voice man came out, he had medium long blond hair, blue eyes and was in a white coat with blue lining, his name tag said 'Fai D. Flourite' The man looked at the victim and then back to Alfred.

"So.. Looks like a ball.. a baseball?"

"Yup, dude. Ivan hit him a little bit too hard while we were playing. And then he fainted", Alfred explained the situation to the doctor who nodded shortly.

"I understand.. Leave him here. He needs rest and I'll check him if nothing more happened to him.. Ahaha.. You never knew when it comes to Ivan, right?"

"Oh yeah.." Alfred sighed and looked to Tori while he was lying him onto the bed, then back to the nurse. "Can't I stay with him?" Mr. Flourite raised an eyebrow after his question. It wasn't rare that anyone wanted to stay, but Alfred?

"It was somehow my fault. I mean.. I forced him to play and stuff. Ahahaha.." Yep, this was more like the hyperactive American.

"If you wish, but don't try to wake him up. He needs to wake up by his own, okay? So no screaming or whatever!"

"Roger, Sir!" Germaine sat next to the bed, and looked at the two

"I'll stay as well" she said. The nurse nodded and returned to the office leaving the trio alone. Alfred looked down at Tori brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Ah man, I knew I shouldn't have forced him" Germaine looked at him

"Alfred. You're an idiot you know this right?"

**-Another Line break-**

After five hours, Tori awoke, everything was hazy at first until his sight got adjusted he saw Alfred and Germaine looking at him, "Hey guys" he said softly.

"Tori are you alright?" Germaine asked. He nodded a bit.

"I'm fine" he said sitting up. "My head still hurts though" Alfred held him close.

"Oh God I am so sorry! I'll do whatever you ask for a Germaine shoved Alfred off and looked at Tori.  
"Say Tori, I've been meaning to ask. Want to exchange home addresses so we can write to each other after school?" Tori nodded and told her his address, Alfred handed his address to him, so did Germaine. After a while, Fai returned and let them leave. Germaine kept a hold on Tori so he had something to lean on while he was feeling light headed . Once back to his room, Germaine smiled "You be careful alright?" Tori nodded

"I will, thank you" he said heading to his desk to work on some of his history home work.

* * *

SSF: Thank you for being there with me! Now then. Review. Review. REVIEW. :3


	8. Chapter 8: Sports Week Day 1

SSF: HELLO FELLOW HETALIANS! How are you this wonderful weather?

England: *fans self* Save the formalities this "Wonderful" weather isn't so wonderful

Zidane: I feel like I'm in a desert, Felicia your house sucks!

SSF: It's not my fault my airconditioner takes it's time! Anyway, let's do a few FAQ's:

Question: Who won the baseball match?  
Answer: Alfred's if anyone played baseball, they'd know that if a player gets beaned with a ball they get the automatic move to first base. After Tori got smacked with the ball Ivan threw, One of Alfred's players from third base would go to home while Tori walked to first base. (Even though Tori was knocked out, the fact he got hit, third baser would've came to home).

Question: Who is Miss Hellas?  
Answer: She is Mama Greece

Question: Will we meet other countries and other Ancients?  
Answer: Naturally you would. However I need to find out WHERE to put them first, I'm not going to write this 'And then Tori ran into a tanned man with a turban like hat' No, I want to introduced them in a way that makes sense.

Question: Why is France always trying to rape Tori?  
Answer: My writing partner, Jacky (Who I'm glad to write with because she's a fun writer), likes writing for France.

Question: Is there going to be a christmas Special?  
Answer: No. of course not...OF COURSE THERE IS! What kind of school fic would this be if there wasn't a Holiday special?

Here's the chapter you have been waiting for

* * *

Chapter 8

_I can't decide weither you should live or die  
__Oh you'll probably go to heaven please don't hang your head and cry  
__It's no wonder why, my heart feels dead inside-_

Tori hit the snooze button, he got up and stretched, since he's been complaining about his previous alarm clock Alfred took it upon himself to buy Tori an Ipod alarmclock, problem with the model it goes off every hour. Tori got up and went to get a Monster Energy drink, it's been a month already and he was feeling like he was at home already. He looked at the calender it was a teacher's workshop week so that meant no classes, he smiled, time to be alone. No Brits to curse him, no creeps to perv on him, everything was going to be smooth and calm today. As he relaxed a pounding was heard, he glared to his door and sighed, perhaps if he stayed quiet the person will believe him to be away and go away. After a few seconds, the pounding began again.

'Go away, go away..', he thought, begged. But the pounding didn't stop at all. Tori stopped begging, got up and opened the door. He sighed after he saw who pounded the whole time. And he thought he would be alone.  
"What's the matter, Francis..?", Tori asked, feeling sightly uncomfortable. He still didn't forge about his trying to get him to sleep with him.  
"Sport event! You need to join our team! We're going to kick the ass from this stupid Arthur! Ah, mon dieu! He didn't ask you first, did he?" Francis began and Tori was pretty relieved that he just talked about this sport event.

"Uh, no, he didn't. I'm not that good in sports, but I guess it's going to be fun after all.. If it's fair play.." And with this he looked to Francis, who smiled innocently. Tori just didn't trust this guy anymore. And he was sure that he wanted to play unfair, just to beat Arthur. They somehow have a strange relationship together.  
"I just hope I don't get knocked down again by Ivan..", he sighed and Francis patted his head.  
"Don't worry, mon ami. He's playing with us. He won't knock you down, again. But you should take care from this American, he might be able to knock you down."

"Al's okay. He won't do that!", Tori protected him, and Francis just nodded, getting closer to Tori, which gulped. He knew this would happen again. He just new it. Damn pervert. Why was he his victim? Couldn't it be anyone else, not him?  
"A-ah! I need to go! I.. eh.. yeah need to do this and that!", he quickly said and hushed away. Tori just wanted to get away from this pervert. Once he shoved Francis out of the dorm room, he went over to his closet to get a pair of shorts and a tshirt out. He checked the news feed and saw this week was Sports Week. So there was bound to be various activities, both fun and competitiable. He saw the captains of each team, Francis was on the blue team. He sighed and left the room in his attire and went out to the field where everyone was. The referee was Hellas, Tori blinked and went up to her in curiousity.

"Miss Hellas?" he asked. The woman with black hair smiled at him.  
"Oh Tori! I was wondering if you were going to show up! Which team are you joining?" she asked holding a clipboard.  
"About that, I want to know who the team captains are and who their teammates are?"  
"Oh right, here's a copy, when you made your final decision let me know okay?" She asked before going abck to instructing the students where their teams are supposed to go. Tori looked at the list and blinked at the contents.

**_Red Team:  
__Captian: Alfred F. Jones_**

**_teams:  
__Scottie Kirkland  
__Toris Laurinaitis  
__Tino Vainamoinen  
__Kiku Honda_ **

**_Blue Team:  
__Captian: Francis Bonnefoy_**

**_Teams:  
__Ian Kirkland  
__Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
__Vash Zwingli  
__Ivan Braginski_ **

**_Green Team:  
__Captian: Ludwig Beilschmidt_**

**_Teams:  
__William Kirkland  
__Feliciano Vargas  
__Roderich Edelstine  
__Li Xiao Chun_ **

**_White Team:  
__Captian: Matthias Kohler_**

**_Teams:  
Natalia Braginski  
__Katya Braginski  
__Yao Wang  
__Arthur Kirkland_**

As of now these were the teams, the others hadn't signed up yet. Tori just paled. If he joined Ivan's team he would probably be killed in the first match, but there's Ludwig and he knows he's serious about the games he's in, Alfred is seriously compteditive and would push his team to the limit, Francis however, well enough said. He looked up at the referee and sighed.  
"Miss Hellas, Might it be okay for me to drift from team to team? For example, I start on Red team for Baseball, then I go to team B for hockey?" he asked  
"Sorry Tori, You need to stay with one group" she said.  
"Then just put me down for Green" he said.  
"Alright, grab a green headband and join the others" she ordered.

Tori nodded and grabbed the headband. He let out a sigh. It's going to be fun, it's going to be fun, the boy said to himself, while he was heading to Ludwig's team.

"E-eh.. I.. It's okay that I joined your team, right..?", he said, after Tori was by his team colleges. They all smiled and Feliciano even hugged him.

"Vee~ Of course! We could need everyone! Grazie!", he said in his Italian accent. Tori sighed again. This time out of relief.

"I don't see a problem with it. As Feli said, we could need everyone. So let's have Spaß (Fun) together!", the German said and Roderich nodded.

"I agree with Ludwig."

"Me too", the other one said. Tori looked at him. He somehow had thick eyebrows, too. But he wasn't Europe, nor American. He looked pretty Asian. Maybe from Japan or China. This one must be Li. Or how he wanted to be referred.

"Thanks guys! Yeah, let's have fun! And we're going to beat them, right?"

"Ahaha, that's a Kampfgeist (fighting spirit)! I like you, boy!", Ludwig said and laughed. Tori smiled again and thanked him.

"So, what's going to be our first game?" Roderich smiled and lead Tori to the Tennis court and rubbed his back

"Tennis my dear boy." Ludwig got up front and crossed his arms shooting a serious look.

"ALRIGHT! Listen up, we're going to be practicing starting now, We're going up against blue and there is no vay in hell we are going to lose to those pussies! Now grab a racket, and a partner and get your ass practicing now!"

**-Here's a line- **

"VELCOME TO THE ANNUAL SPORTING WEEK AT VORLD VIDE ACADEMY! THIS IS YOU'RE AWESOME HOST GILBER BEILSCHMIDT! AND PETER KIRKLAND BROADCASTING FROM THE SCHOOL FOR YOU OTHER PEOPLE!" The Albino shouted into the microphone, a blond smiled and looked out to the camera a young woman was holding."So, let's see what we got here! The green team, which are... HEY WEST! YA DOING FINE? Yeah, that's the answer I wanted to hear!", Gilbert shouted after Ludwig answered his question, "Kay. Team Green iiiiiiiiis Ludwig, my little Bruder, Feliciano, his beloved Italian. HEY, DON'T SHOUT AT ME, I'M ONLY TELLING THE THRUTH! Another Kirkland kid, I forgot the name! Eh, let's see. Li's there, too! And that pussy Austrian. YEAH YEAH, JUST SHOUT AT ME, I DON'T CAAAAARE! And the awesome Tori! Seems to be a nice team!

They're currently playing tennis! So you can go and look at them!

Now to the blue team! YO FRANCIS AND TONI! We'll go out drinking today, after this, right? GUUUUT! So, there's also another Kirkland. Mein Gott, how should I remember all these names? I just know Artie! YEAH YEAH, I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CALLED LIKE THIS! Vash there too! And Carlos! Nice team!

So, let's see who's in the red team! Ah, it's Alfie! You know, that American everyone loooooves! And another Kirkland? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY KIRKLANDS? Toris, Tino and Kiku are playing in Al's team, too! Let's see how they play!

So, the laaaast team is the white team. AND THERE'S FINALLY ARTHUR! Funny, in every team's a Kirkland. WHY DON'T YA MAKE THE SAME TEAM? Yeah, I don't care, if you don't get well, Artie! IT'S EASIER FOR ME! So, the Captain's.. oh.. Ivan.. Ahaha.. Yeah. Another teammates are Natalia.. Scary.. And Katya. There'll be much boing-boing around! Ahh, don't make these kolkolkol-things, Ivan! You know I'm only joking 'round! And the last one's Yao! Our beloved Chinese which loves the word 'Aru'!

There are our teams for now on! Peter, have ya filmed everything?"

"Don't worry! I'm a pro in this things! I'll film everything!"

"YOU HEARD HIM! EVERYTHING! This will be on the net soon! Facebook, Youtube and my awesome blog! You should check it out after the event! So let the games begin!"

The first match was a jousting round, Peter zoomed in at the players, Gilbert grinned at the event "Alright jousting! Ian Kirkland and Arthur Kirkland the long lasting brother fued will be put to rest if one of them wins! The horses are off!" Arthur glared at the Irish man readying to strike, only to get hit right in the gut by the elder brother. Arthur fell off and held where Ian struck.

"AND DOWN GOES ARTHUR!" Gilbert double looked "I mean really down, The student president is down! Point goes to the blue team! Alright Let's move on!"

Arthur grumbled a little bit. He didn't think he would lose so quickly.

"OKAY! What now? Ehh.. Ah! A 100 meters run!", Gilbert announced and looked around, "this time with Feliciano and Tino!" Ludwig grinned around.

"With Feli on our side we can't lose. You have no idea how fast this kid can be.. Just.. HEY, ITALIAN. IF YOU WIN YOU'LL GET PASTA, DON'T FORGET!" After his words the eyes from Feliciano started to sparkle. He would do EVERYTHING for Pasta. Really everything.

But Tino was quite a good runner, too.. Well..

"AND. READY. LET'S. GO!", Gilbert shouted and shoot with a gun into the air, "uhh, that's quite fun. Can I do it again? Ah, they started! Okay, let's see! Hey, who's the Italian boy? Huh? He already finished the run?"

While screaming 'Pastaaaaaa' he had run 100 metres in around 12 seconds, while Tino needed 25.

"Okay, okay. Point goes to the green team! That kid is quite an awesome runner. Oh well, next round!"

**-Another line-**

"FINAL EVENT FOR TODAY! TENNIS! Brought to you by the Green team Tori Shai and the White Team, Lillian Zwingli!" once the two players came out, Tori was ready to go, his green band on his arm and his light outfit, his challenger Lillian was in a tight tank top and a set of booty shorts, Tori just stared. Should he throw the match and make sure he's still alive? Then again, he wouldn't let the team down but Damn! Lilian looked so...So..hot!Lilian blushed a little bit, feeling uncomfortable with Tori's looking. Maybe she shouldn't have dressed like this. Ah, it's so awkward!

"C-can.. we start..?", the girl asked quietly and looked to him with her big eyes. Tori just nodded. He couldn't get his eyes away from her. But he should play, not stare! After a while he finally managed to start the game, hearing a "FINALLY!" from Gilbert behind his back. He sighed and keep on playing, which is quite hard, since he had to stare at her for almost every second. But, seriously, he had never seen such a beautiful body before.

"GOD DAMN IT! STOP STARRING AT MY SISTER!", he could hear Vash's voice which made him and Lilian blush like hell.

"I'm.. not starring! I just.. concentrate on the game!" Tori recovered and went back to the game. He won't be distracted again,

"AFTER BEING SCOLDED THE GAME CONTINUES! BALL GOING BACK AND FORTH. Seriously this is all tennis is, People just hitting the ball back and forth to each other, nothing ever exciting comes to this game" Gilbert said watching boredly, it wasn't until one particular hit that brought excitement to him. "WHAO DID YOU SEE THAT! Lillian from the white team just nailed Tori in the guts with the ball! And then Tori hit her in the chest. Wow, both are hitting each other this time. Looks like the game just got interesting." After theg ame was over, Green won the first day, Ludwig and the others left to the local smoothie shop to celebrate (No, they didn't go to a tavren, not after Tori's experience with alcohol). Back on the field Peter turned the camera to the Albino, and smiled.

"Back to you Gilbert, Green just won Day one of Sports week!"

"Indeed they did Awesome in training! Tomorrow we're going to be playing Hockey, Curling, and Basketball! Lets see if Green can keep up with their winning streak!"

* * *

SSF: Thank you for your patience

Notes:

The song at the begining of the chapter was I can't Decide by the Scissor Sisters

Li Xaio is Hong Kong

This week is on sports, Sealand and Prussia are going to be taping the events and doing the commentaries on them.

Tune in for chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9: Sports Week Day 2

SSF: Hey everyone, sorry for being late. I was right, summer was going to be a challenge. Anyway, for those of you wondering, I will post a special chapter when July Fourth rolls around. It's not going to have anything to do with the story, it's more of a side chapter. Anyway, Jacky and I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Chapter 9

Tori smiled happily and talked awhile with his teammates, before he decided to do something better.

"Well, see ya tomorrow!", Tori said and vanished. He wanted to check out how Arthur's feeling, since he was hit pretty hard in his gut.

Tori knocked on the door to the nurse office and heard a quiet "yes" from Arthur and so he entered the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ah, Tori.. Tsk.. Better don't ask. Bloody hell, this thing hurt like hell, you have no idea. And that's why I can't stand my brothers..", Arthur sighed and Tori sat down on a chair next to the Brit.

"I really hope you're feeling better soon. Oh and sorry that I didn't have any flowers. Ahaha..", Tori laughed a little bit which made Arthur smile.

"Don't worry, boy, it's okay. You don't need to bring me flowers. I'll get better without them, too! Oh bloody hell, you have no idea how much this can hurt when your oh-so-wonderful brother hits you right there were you had a surgery." Arthur gritted his teeth and Tori couldn't do anything about it. But the Brit smiled soon again at him.

"I'm pretty happy that you visit me, you know that?"

"Uh.. I just thought it would be polite after all.."

"It is."

**-Line Break-**

"VELCOME BACK TO THE SPORTS WEEK THIS IS DAY TWO AND AS YOU CAN SEE WE ARE IN THE GYMNASIUM! IN A FEW MOMENTS RED AND WHITE ARE GOING HEAD TO HEAD IN CURLING!"

Alfred smirked at Ivan and crossed his arms "You are so going down commie" Ivan just gave a sickly sweet smile.

"On the contrary, you're going to lose, Capitialist pig"

"Tsk, no you're going to lose.. Creepy thing", Alfred smirk turned into a big grin, which soon vanished after Ivan gave him a few free Kols. God, how creepy can anyone be?

"HEY GUYS! THIS ISN'T A PRIVATE CHAT, IVAN STOP CREEPING THE AMERICAN OUT,.ALFRED, STOP SAYING THAT THE RUSSIAN IS CREEPY! Though it's true. Anyway, let's keep calm and start the game, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever! He just needs to shut up! These sounds are creepy like fuck!" Alfred complained and looked at Ivan, who still continued saying his catchphrase.

"Shut. Up. Ivan. Braginski", Gilbert said in an annoyed voice. Yeah, almost everyone knew that he didn't like the Russian, but oh well. After a time he even stopped, to everyone's profit.

"Okay, I'm ready~", Ivan said and smiled innocently, like he always does.

The game began and the stone, a light one, not those heavy ones for the ice, was pushed out and both teams were at it, pushing and shoving each other trying to get the stone to the center target. Naturally, in a sport such as this people are bound to get hurt, but if you're Ivan and Alfred chances are one or both are leaving the area with broken limbs or bloodied noses. As the game neared it's end, Alfred's team was one point from winning it wasn't until he was roughly shoved by Ivan that made him skid across the floor earning him burns.

"That concludes the curling match! White Team wins!" Alfred glared at Ivan and grudgingly held his hand out for a shake, showing he was a good sport. Keeping his apperance as though he was a rival of Ivan's, he still had his respect. Ivan took his hand and gave it a good bone crushing squeeze smiling.

"Looks like I win da?"  
"It appears so, You may have won the game but the week's not over." He flashed a grin "See you when we take home the gold"

"Don't get so cocky Fredka, remember what happened to Arthur? He lost in jousting by getting impaled by his own brother" Alfred cringed. Damn this commie for talking about Arthur like he knew him, Arthur wasn't one to get cocky, and the reason he lost in that first game was because when it comes to the Kirkland brothers, neither of them show mercy, even to thteir own brother! So naturally Arthur and Ian would be feirce and ready to kill the other.

"Hey, you two. Stop fightin' over a Kirkland, there are enough for everyone here after all!", Gilbert said to the two boys, which stopped glaring at each other, but looked at the albino. Alfred was ready to say something and Ivan..? He was just smiling. Maybe he was thinking how he could torture the German in the evening? Who knows..

"Okay, now that they had stopped, let's see what the next sport's going to be! ...AWESOME, it's soccer! Team Green vs Team Blue! Okay, that's easy. Of course West's team will win! After all Germans are awesome in soccer! Though.. Antonio's in the other team.. Oh, this is going to be interesting! And I always wanted to moderate a soccer match!"

'This is going to be annoying..', Tori thought and wasn't really happy about the fact that Gilbert's going to moderate the whole sport festival. The first day was okay, but after a while it was just annoying.

"We're going to have a fair match, oui?", Francis said and held his hand out to Ludwig which nodded and accepted his handshake.

"Ja. It's going to be interesting, too. I guess we've both pretty good players."

'I just hope he didn't mean with _good players_ since I'm not interested in soccer at all..', were Tori's thought and stood quietly there. Roderich smiled at Tori and laid his hand on the shoulder of the young man.

"Don't worry, I'm not that good in soccer, too. To be honest I'm more than worse. But we play for fun, not for winning!" Tori nodded and looked at Ludwig. Not for winning..? Tori guessed that the German was sure that his team would win.. This wasn't going to be good.

**-Line break-**

The score was thirty to eighteen, although Ludwig had some good players, Francis seemed to get pass Tori and Roderich, the weak links of the soccer area. Tori was moving side to side aiming for the goal, however Carlos, the goalie stopped the attack and sent it over to Antonio who went at full speed at the other goalie, Roderich, giving one good kick sending the ball flying to the goal, Roderich went for it however, since it was his strength vs. Antonio's power kick, the results were a bruised leg. Nothing serious so he thought, until Antonio came back again with another power strike this time after trying to catch it, the ball just whacked right into his right arm. However unlike a bruised leg this was a broken arm. The timer went off and Francis' team was declaired the winner, Tori went over to Roderich and helped him to the nurse's office, he looked at his teammate in worry.

"Are you alright Roderich?"

"'Tis only a broken arm, not a broken rib, I'll be fine. Even if this does affect my piano playing." he said looking down. "But I'll be fine" Tori nodded and sat down with him in the waiting area.

"Well, that's good, if you want I can help you carry your books for you."

"There's no need for that, I can manage. But thank you Tori,"He patted his head with his good hand. "You're a good kid, now then." he looked at him with a serious look "You're not injured or ill, so you don't have to stay indoors, go back out to the team." he ordered. Tori laughed a bit. Same old Roderich. Same old Roderich. He got up and flashed a smile to him

"Just keep in mind since you're my teammate I'll be coming in to check on your health" he said leaving the Austrian, and going back to the feild. He went up to Ludwig and shook his head. "I wanted to stay, but Roderich sort of kicked me out and sent me back to you guys. He said he was going to be fine, but, I'm not so sure." Ludwig placed his hand on Tori's shoulder and smiled.

"I know Roderich, he's a strong person, even though he can be a pussy at times. He can still hold himself after being injured, just trust his words." Tori nodded, trusting his words, he looked at the sky in thought. The compition is starting to heat up, and it was only the second day. The final event was basketball, fortunately his team wasn't playing, it was White vs. Blue. He knew how brutal Ivan was, all he could do is pray that Francis and his team would make it out in one piece.

"So, time for Basketball! White vs Blue. Let's see.. Maybe we got our first dead one! Kesesese, you can never know! Roddy already broke his arm, so.. And it's Ivan's team. Just stay safe, Francis and Tonio. I still need my drinking buddies!"

Gilbert smiled and looked to the White Team and then back to the Blue Team. Yep, this was so going to be another interesting match.

"Will.. win.. for.. brother..", Natalia said the whole time and looked to her beloved brother, who just tried to stay away from her. Trying to smile like always he thought how someone could be like her.

"Guys, keep calm. It's just Ivan's team. We'll win like we won soccer!", Antonio said, smiling through Francis' team, which didn't really look happily that they were playing against Ivan. But oh well, it was a matter of time, skill, and speed for survival on this match.

**-here's another line break-**

"WE ARE BACK! Alright, we're almost done with the day and we have basketball! As of now it's a heated battle, Both sides are tied. And both sides are bruised and sweaty" And his words were true, they were on break Francis took a sip of water from a waterbottle. "We just two more points and we've won." Francis said looking to his tired team. "Just one more Goal and we're done." Antonio nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this" Ian said standing up. The game began and Ian automatically went towards the other goal, Ivan stood there, smiling, like always. Since he was the biggest (and creepiest, next to Natalia) they were in advantage. And after a time they scored their first goal, then the second one and so on. Francis' team wasn't even able to go near to Ivan's goal, since Natalia would just took the ball away and passed it to her brother, which threw it to the basket and scored.

"It's hopeless..", Antonio sighed and everyone looked at him.  
"Mon ami.. Are you feeling okay? You never say anything like this! I'm afraid you're ill now!", Francis said, feeling pretty unsure about his friend right now. The Spaniard just smiled.  
"It's just telling the truth, huh? Oh well.. Maybe we can beat them.. We just need a good tactic. Doesn't matter if someone will get hurt, okay? So.. We need to get active. We somehow need to trick them..."  
"How?"  
"Well, that's the big question.. Ahahaha, I have no idea.."Francis thought for a bit, he brought everyone on his team together and whispered to them. About a plan, everyone was somewhat on board with it. After breaking they set it to motion, the match began and Ian took the ball down the court after being stopped by Natalya Ian smirked and dribbled the ball for a bit

"Hey Natty, listen I have something big to tell you, Ivan told me to keep it a secret but, you need to know this. He's seeing Toris, even had sex with him" This caused her to scream out in anger and run over to Ivan tackling him to the ground. Ian laughed and went over about to score the final two points, well he would have, if Yao hadn't stole the ball,, and passed it to Katya, once she got it most of the men couldn't even move, due to her bouncing breasts she had an easy pass scoring the points winning the game for the white team.

"AND IVAN'S TEAM WINS TODAY'S GAMES! And also earning himself an ass kicking. Damn Ian what the hell did you say to his sister that caused her to go apeshit? Peter turn the camera off we're done here"

* * *

SSF: I would like to thank Hope for giving me the idea on telling Belarus that Russia was seeing Lithuania

Notes: Other than apologising for being late I really have nothing to say, well except that most sports are going to be brief namely because I never played sports and I have to rely on google for help.


	10. Chapter 10: Sports Week Day 3

SSF: Summer, why you keep me busy?

Drocell: Busy with what? You sleep most of the time!

SSF: I'm fine dammit!

Itachi: Do I sense Anemia coming from this direction?

SSF: No you don't because I eat well

Zidane: Narcolepsy?

SSF: Shut up You guys. Mum says i'm fine so I'm fine.

Disclaimer: I only Own Tori, no-one else

Also Notes: Guys; I will be accepting fanart of any kind! You can draw Tori, you can draw the Gakuen group, you can even draw Tori with who you think he feels better with. Hell you can do a fanart of the fics I have up and going (except: Her Butler, I gave up on that. You are free to draw Mystery of the White Scale which I should REALLY start working on chapter five to *whoops*)

For those who do fanart my deviant art is GenieBabyFelicia (Warning: I'm hardly on there so don't get too excited if you don't see me, please don't freak out like "Hey! Where's Felicia! I have this awesome picture of England in jousting I want to show her!" and then email me nonstop saying "WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALIVE?" yes I'm Alive, I just don't go to Deviant Art that much.

* * *

Chapter 10

Being true to his word Tori went down to the infirmary, he had two cards in hand, one for Arthur and one for Roderich. Once there he saw Arthur laying up against the wall with a book, Roderich was trying to work on some homework, fortunately his good arm wasn't injured. Tori smiled and went up to them with the cards, setting them in front of the duo.

"Hey how are you guys feeling?" he asked. Roderich looked up and at his cast for a bit before replying.  
"Well, I could be better, but thank you for asking" He took the card and smiled "Did you make this or did you buy it?" Tori laughed and shook his head,

"No I made them. After soccer, I went over to the art room and began making them for you guys. Since well you both took a nasty hit." Arthur smiled and set his book down, he looked at him and leaned on his hand  
"Thank you Tori, Tell me how's the white team doing?"

"Well so far they've won in basketball and curling. And three of the teams are all tied with two points, Red has yet to make it to the board" Tori explained sitting down looking away "Today we're doing Vollyball it's Red vs. Green," he looked away in uneasyness. Arthur noticed this and placed a hand on him, looking him in the eyes.

"You're going to be fine." he had a serious look "Now get your arse outside and win for Roderich" the said Austrian looked over and sighed. "You're a handful Arthur Kirkland" Tori laughed and wished them to get well soon, he turned and left the infirmary and out to the field where his team was getting ready, they already had their swimsuits on, Ludwig shot a glare at Tori for a bit.

"You're late! Hurry up and get changed we're going against Alfred's team!" Tori appologised and left for the changing room getting into a swimsuit, he returned showing his alabaster skin, William looked him over and shook his head

"My God you're paler than Arthur, and that's saying something" Tori ignored that comment and went onto the vollyball court, having the feel of the smooth yet hot sand under their feet. Soon enough Red came in, Tori looked over and saw Lillian in a bakini swimsuit and felt his jaw drop. He looked around making sure Vash was no-where in sight before blurting out his thoughts.

"Lillian you look hot." this caused her to blush and looked away.  
"You look quite handsome yourself Tori" she said shyly. Tori nodded, and looked away Ludwig batted Tori's head and sighed

"Tori you're out of your league with her, just give up" He said. Back at the announcer seat Gilbert was in sunglasses and holding the microphone and grinned,

"Feel that heat? Yeah it's like 90 degrees! You know why this is great? WOMEN IN BAKINIS! And look we already some; we have Lillian from red, Germaine from green; hey lookin' good! Mei from the blue team along with Belle and Michelle, and In white we have our beautiful Natalyia and Katya. Alright! To the first event! We have Green team with mein bruder and Red Hot Alfred, in vollyball!"

The people around started to clap after the teammates waved their hands.

"We're so going to kick your asses, guys!", Alfred said and grinned to his opponents in his full optimism. Tori just gulped about it. After all.. he might really do it.. Just look at Arthur and Roderich. He didn't want to end up like them!

"Keep calm", Ludwig said and placed his hand on Tori's shoulder. How the hell should he stay calm? He'll maybe get a ball right into his face. Maybe he'll break his nose. And he knew that Alfred's strong. He'll hit the ball far too strong!

But after all.. Tori need to stay brave, right?

"Alriiiiiiight! Everyone's okay there? You can check on the girls later! Let's start!", Gilbert shouted and so they started the match.

And Tori was so right. Alfred hit the ball far too strong. And somehow the ball got to Tori almost all the time. And he just avoided all of the balls which came from Alfred. One serve in particular made Tori jump up and spiked it to the other side, Ludwig stared a bit "Tori, keep it up" he said still staring. Tori nodded and passed the ball to the server, Feliciano who nailed it over the net unintentionally hitting Toris, a Lithuanian, on the head.

"My bad oopsie!" The Italian cried out. Tori looked in disbelief, If Feliciano was that strong, why didn't he show his strength more often. Then it dawned on him, his only motivation was pasta.

"Hey Feliciano, if we win, we'll go out for pasta" This truely motivated him to get his head into the game. Soon enough both teams were fierced. Some were either motivating each other, others were just plain competitive, it was a heated battle out there that's for sure.

In the end, the score was tied, and they were on the final round Alfred's team was getting tired out, so was Ludwig's, when it comes to a sport competition in general both push each other to the limit they would go as far as injuring themselves just to win. Tori was on the ground regaining his breath, he couldn't go much further, he forced himself up and saw Alfred's serve heading to him, he went to get it to pass to his team only to miscalculate and miss big time havin Red win. Tori looked to his team with a solem look "Sorry guys," Ludwig placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't be, you were tired and couldn't go on. Go shower and rest up a bit, stay hydrated as well." Tori nodded and left with hsi group to the showers. Alfred was finally victorious against the other team. Well, he got onto the board finally. Now all that's left is see how well Blue was against White in Diving. Whoever won there, would be against Alfred in Water Polo. Tori shook his head, he could only imagine who was facing who, for now he had other matters to get to, seeing how Roderich and Arthur were. He heard Gilbert announced the next game and shook his head and went inside the infirmary, he saw Arthur sleeping soundly with his mother, and teacher, next to him working on an embroidering project.

Roderich was sitting on his bed and was reading a book. The two who were awake looked at him and Tori smiled a little bit.

"What do you want?", Arthur's mother asked in a harsh tone. It looked like he disturbed her embroidering. But somehow she also seemed happy that there was finally she could talk to, since Roderich was reading a book about pianos all the time.  
"I just wanted to visit Ar- eh.. your son and Roderich. I'm sorry if I disturb you!", Tori apologized quickly which made the Austrian smile.  
"He apologizes way too much, this little boy", the polite Austrian said and smiled. Mrs. Kirkland looked at Tori and nodded.  
"You shouldn't apologize too much. It isn't good for your health. And you're not disturbing me. But, you see, if we talk, we should do it quietly since Arthur's still sleeping." Tori froze. Wait, was this HIS teacher? Did she get a brainwash? Or was it just because they're talking private and not in class? Teachers sure can be strange.

"I-I'm so- Uh..." That was an awkward moment, Tori thought while both started to laugh. Hearing his teacher laugh is quite.. strange. She, the one with the strict rules. He never thought she would laugh about something stupid like this.

"Ahh, we should be quiet. Why don't you set down, Tori? You have a good relationship with Arthur, right?", Arthur's mother asked and Tori nodded.

"You can say so..", he started and sat down, "he quite helped me in the first week. You really should be proud about having such a son, Mrs. Kirkland." Evlyn smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, I'm proud of having this pup. He takes after me mostly, and gets his gentleman side from his father" Tori sat down and looked at her for a bit.

"About his...cursing?"

"Right, that. He's good with magic, but there are times it backfires, I hope you didn't get into the crossfire of his spells"

"Actually I did, most of the school tried to rape me" Evlyn sighed and shook her head.

"I swear...I should have locked those books away for the school year" Tori laughed a bit and relaxed a bit in the chair, he was having an enjoyable time talking to one of his teachers, and seeing the soft side of her.

**-line break-**

The outdoor stadium was packed full of screaming students, everyone knew of the bitter rivelry between Alfre and Ivan. Ivan was the first to dive and everyone quieted with anticipation. Ivan had been practicing in secret and had been bragging for days now. Ivan's dive was spectacular with lots of twists and turns, or it would have been if he had not hit his legs on the diving board as he entered the water. Of course due to hitting the board it deducted some points off, so from having two points, it was down to one, making the White team tied with Red. Alfred stretched himself before climbing up the ladder he waited for the Russian to move befor diving doing five turns before hitting the water, when he breached the surface water and sunlight glistened off his muscular chest this caused every girl in the audience or on the field, as well as a few guys were pratically cheering for him (Mostly because he looked like a god!)

"WHOA! Now that's what I call winning the crowd!" Gilbert was grinning at the event "Hell he even got the cheerleaders rooting for him!" And down on the ground was the two Hungarian twins cheering, Gilbert sent down a wolf whistle down to them. "YO ELIZA! NICE ASS! SHAKE IT WOMAN!" The Hungarian in question glared and set the pompoms down leaving the scene.

"Hey? Where are you going?" In the next twenty seconds she was behind him with a frying pan. Soon enough the sound of metal hitting someone's head was heard, Elizabeta moved the body away and went to the microphone.

"Sorry everyone, but Gilbert will be out of comission for a while. In the meantime, let's carry on" Peter went up to her and whispered something, Elizabeta blinked. "Oh, Red won already? Well alright, Tomorrow will be even more exciting we have boxing! Whoo!" she cheered.

* * *

Notes:

Vollyball: One of the sports I know how to play

Germany vs. America: Thing is, if those two are competing, they are bound to push each other to the limit.

Diving America: Dude, Our nation is HAWT without a shirt, of course he won that round

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11: Sports Week Day 4

SSF: Alright sorry for any late updates, I'm still trying to get everything in order. (Translation: I'm still writing the Special chapters for Gakuen). Also I'm going to be busy all of next week, my aunt and uncle moved to a new place and my mom and I offered to help then unpack and get everything in order. I might bring my laptop but, the cover/screen is kind of broke (not really broke, but if I close it I hear this dislodge popping sound or whatever and I'm not sure when I'll get a new screen. So until then it has to stay open.) One again sorry for being slow on updates.

Notes: Today's sports are: Archery, Gymnastics, and Boxing.

Turkey finally makes a cameo: Because I have this growing feeling I'll have Turkey fans be asking me when I'm going to add him. We might see him again, but don't count on it, I'm sorry to any and all Turkey fans but; I do not like him. I just don't.

School structure: Well you all have seen that it looks like one giant ass castle/manor, but this is how I believe classes are run:

**Junior High (12-15): **Belarus, Hong Kong, Liechtenstein, Sealand, Poland,

**High School (16-17): **Tori, Germany, England, Hungary, Elizabeth (Jacky's character), Lilly (Brittany's character), Lithuania, Canada, North Italy

**College (18-21):** Austria, America, Spain, France, South Italy, Japan, Prussia, Turkey, Ukraine, Russia, Germaine (White Pedal's character), Switzerland  
**(Notice how I only listed the charactes that Already made apperances in the fic)**

**[I will not be giving offical ages here, just look at the list and figure it out. (It's kind of easy to figure out Sealand is like 12-13 here) Also, I know America and Canada are twins, and I know Canada's birthday *July 1st* is closer and would make him the older brother, but my head canon, is that America's older than Canada. I will be combining their birthdays into one chapter, they're going to share a birthday so that both of them can hang out with their buddies.]**

'I would like to thank my friends Hope, and Skye for helping me since Jacky's been busy lately. So thanks for being my co-writers everyone.

I think that covers it. Please enjoy Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own Tori.

* * *

Chapter 11

It was already the new day, Tori was getting prepared for the events, he wasn't that slim and nimble so gymnastics was out, he was a sharp shooter so he was no doubtedly going to hit the bulls eye in archery, as for boxing? Well, he was screwed there. He sighed and got up heading to the Gymnasium inside the school where today's events were, He met up with Ludwig and the others and sighed "Hey guys, you're here early" he noted. Ludwig nodded and motioned him to sit down "Breakfast, we get up very early for a quick meal, work out, a side snack that is healthy and then we begin our training for archery. Yesterday I let you off easy because you were dead tired but today, you're going to win for us this round" he said harshly. Tori flinched and grabbed a piece of French toast that was made, he looked around at the equipment in uneasyness he was going to fall flat on his head and he knew it. Sadik, a Turkish man on their team looked at him,

"Hey Tori, you take it easy, don't fret about this event too badly, look at it this way, if we win you won't have to worry about getting injured. If we lose, well, you still have a less of a chance on getting injured." he said smiling at him. Tori nodded a bit and gave a weak smile, this Turk always freaked him out, it was mostly the mask he wore but it was nothing too bad, Sadik was a nice guy at times (when he's not around the Greek man Heracles. Those two always hated each other for some reason). After the small breakfast the group threw away the trash an began stretching and practicing on the targets laid out in front of them. Tori was hitting the bulls eyes over and over. Ludwig looked over proud, Tori was like all humans, good at a few things, even though he didn't look like it, Tori was atheltic he was just terrible at soccer. Ludwig went over and laid a hand on his shoulder with a smile "Keep it up Tori, with those sharp shooting skills we are bound to win." Tori smiled at him and shrugged.  
"It's the least I could do to make up for losing vollyball"  
"Hey, you were overworked, I care about one thing; the well being for my teammates. I've been seeing Roderich whenever you're working out with the others before the games start. He speaks highly of you" Tori nodded and went to get his arrows back. He returned shortly after and looked the German in the eyes

"Ludwig, Roderich is one of my friends, so are you some others. I felt worried and had to see how he was. If you were down I would make sure you were doing alright. I put every one of my friends before compitions"  
"And you should, even in war I'd rather tend to my fallen men than go to battle. But that's just me." he laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit. "Tori, win this for Roderich" Tori nodded and took his hand  
"I'll do it, by the way, I have a question for you: What's our assignment in science class?" He asked sheepishly. It was the only class he accidently slept through due to the wild party on the floor above him. Ludwig sighed and shook his head,

"We have to do pages 30-31, and answers questions 1-15." he said crossing his arms. Tori nodded and placed it in his mental notes. Soon after, the Blue team came in, as well as the audience members. And of course the announcer, which instead of Gilbert (Due to head trauma via the frying pan) was Elizabeta and her sister Elizabeth, Peter was still video taping the events though. The two girls got ready and looked to Peter nodding that he should start filming, they got their headsets on and began their announcing.

"Hello Everyone! This is your new announcer Elizabet nad Elizabeth, Gilbert will be unable to perform his announcing duties due to a head trauma, he'll be fine by the time of the awards!" Elizabeta said with a smile. Everyone knew she was the one who knocked Gilbert out with the frying pan but were too afraid to even say anything about it. Her sister took the microphone and smiled, looking down at the green team and the blue team in the archery round,

"Here we have Tori up against Francis, it turns out that Tori finally found a sport that won't get him injured! Unless someone shoots an arrow at him, but they're not so he will not be injured at all." Tori looked up at the two Hungarian sisters with a slight scowl.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! And not true!"  
"Face it dude! It's true" Alfred screamed from the bleachers. Tori shot a glare to the American, silver eyes burning with rage. Ludwig noticed this and stood up.  
"Tori, focous! Don't let anything or anyone distract you!" he screamed out harsly. Tori looked to his captain and nodded, he streched his arms and grabbed an arrow getting ready to hit the bulls eye. Just before he could get it to the bow he felt the breeze of wine brush against him.

"Bonjour Tori" a familiar French voice came. Tori jumped startled and looked and saw Francis standing behind him, very closely.  
"Hello Francis...how are you?"  
"Quite well cher." He held him close "I know you've been seeing Arthur in the medical ward...You must really like him?"  
"Well, Yeah I mean...he's a nice guy, and he did show me around when I first came here"  
"No, no, mon ame, I'm talking about your soon to be growing relation with him," he leaned close "I've seen the way he looks at you. Much like me, your slender body that brings temptation, that shiny onyx hair that rivals the raven's feathers in the light. And those bright silver eyes; those silver eyes...oui, just like the moon itself, shining bright in the light, those silver eyes that shine like the very stars themselves. Who wouldn't want your petit figure?" Tori fell silent, why was Francis bringing all this up? Maybe he was trying to distract him so he could win? No. He couldn't let himself get distracted over Arthur, he needed to focous on winning the event, no matter how confused he was about his feelings for Arthur. They would just have to wait until he was done. He picked up his bow and aimed it strait on at the bulls eyes, heart beating like an Indian war drum, as his thoughts were plauged by Arthur and his feelings for him, causing a blush to show up.

"Aren't you cute, Well, I'll leave you to concentrate now. Good luck Tori" he said returning to the bleachers where his team was.  
"I do believe we have this one in the bag Antonio," The Spaniard nodded and watched Tori for a bit seeing him miss the target a few times.  
"Si, he's so flustered right now. He's going to fall for sure" Francis nodded and kept his gaze on Tori. Ludwig saw everything and went over to Tori, he placed a hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes.  
"Tori, if you lose this...I will personally make your life a living hell" he threatened. Tori flincehd and began shooting at the target, hitting the bulls eye non-stop he was not in the mood to die from a German's wrath. Soon enough the Green team won the round. Francis sighed in defeat, well so much for trying to get Tori to throw the match out of confusion.

"That concludes Archery! Up next we're going to have Red vs. White in Gymnastics!" Elisabeth said with a smile. Her sister nodded and looked to the gym where they were removing the archery equipment,  
"We'll be back in a bit soon ladies and gentlemen, here's a song from the Kingdom of Passion, Spain." And with that the duo played the Flamenco.

**-line break-**

"That bloody frog" Arthur hissed out. Tori just got done telling him what happened during the Archery round, and Arthur was serverly pissed off that Francis tried to, in a way, sabotoge the round. "I assure you Tori, Francis will not get away with trying to sabotage you like this. Mark my words!" The Brit tried to get out of bed, Tori immediately grabbed his arm in an attempt to keep him on the bed due to his injury.

"Arthur, please be rational about this. What Francis did was wrong, but you don't have to stoop down to his level! I still beat him and his team, and that's all that really matters right?" Arthur sighed and took a few breathes to calm himself down, he smiled at the silver eyed boy and patted his head.

"You're right, I'm glad you didn't let that frog's words get to you, oh! And congratulations for winning the archery contest"  
"Thanks Arthur. Um well, I had a little bit of motivation from Ludwig..." he said remembering the threat. "Do you know when the nurse will release you?"  
"No. Not yet, but when I do know, you'll be the first to hear it from me" Tori blushed a light pink. Arthur looked at him for a bit i confusion "Tori? Is there something wrong?" Tori jumped a bit and shook his head no.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong! I better get going, Ludwig might be wondering where I am, and I don't know if I'm going to be in the next event or not" He said getting off the bed managing to get rid of the light shade of pink on his face. Arthur chuckled and smiled at him.

"Alright, You'll visit when you're done though right?" Tori smiled at the Brit and nodded.  
"I always do! And it would be rude of me not to" he said reassuring him. "I'll see you around" He said waving to him as he walked out of the infirmary. Arthur returned the wave and smiled.

"See you around Tori." Arthur leaned back into his cot and smiled, Tori was just lovely. And he didn't mean his appearance, well he was adorable, but his personality was more admirable. Always concerned for everyone, keeps to himself when needed to and was just innocent. He was deep in thought for a bit about the silver eyed boy and shut himself out of the real world.

**-Line Break-**

Tori was on the bleachers he was watching Alfred and Ludwig going head to head, it was an intense fight in a way, he turned to Li and tapped his shoulder, once he got the Chinese boy's attention he looked to the fighting ring "Li, could you tell me who I'm against? I was sort of late" Li nodded and pointed to the Japaneses boy on the other side and stared with a blank expression.

"You're going against my step brother, Kiku Honda...He's mostly a sword fighter so you should be fine"  
"You sure Li?"  
"hm...I'm thirty percent sure" he said shrugging a bit. Tori nodded, he felt nervous as hell, his heart was pounding so hard it threatened to pound out of his chest, he kept his gaze on the calm and collected Japanese boy and swallowed in nervousness. Once the match was over, Tori saw Germany walk over and grabbed the sweat towel.

"How did it go?" Tori questioned.

"Tch. That American was quite the challenge it ended in a draw. Feliciano You're up, you and your brother are going head to head"

"Wha? But I don't want to fight Fratello!" Feliciano said tears welling up "I don't want to hurt big brother!" Ludwig went up and placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him from freaking out before the fight even began, it wasn't until Ms. Hellas walked up and told the group that Lovino had left the event for a while. Feliciano recovered and imediately went into the ring to go up against his new opponent, and Egyptian named Gupta who had that monotone look. Ludwig smiled, this was going to be easy! Or so he thought, Gupta barly even hit the Italian (with the occassional slaps), and Feliciano was already on the ground begging to surrender. This just caused the entire green team to face palm. Feliciano returned to the group and shrank in fear due to them staring him down, Tori decided to get their attention away from the Italian and went into the ring where Kiku was awaiting him.

"Oh this is exciting! Tori vs. Kiku, a shy quiet boy going up against the mood reader!" Elizabeta said with excitement. Tori looked to the stand where the Hungarian girls were before holding his hand out to the Japanese teen, giving him a weak smile.

"Well, Good luck Kiku" he said. Kiku took his hand and nodded  
"Good luck to you too Tori-kun" Kiku said returning the hand shake. The bell sounded and the fight began, Tori threw the first punch, which Kiku dodged. The scenario was of the two in a cat and mouse, one throws a punch the other dodges to avoid the blow. It wasn't until Tori tilted a side to dodge giving himself a blind side, Kiku took the advantage and punched Tori square in the face knocking him to the ground. Stillness. Ms. Hellas came over and announced Kiku as the winner she went over to Tori to get him up but when she saw he wasn't moving things just got serious.

"Tori? Tori wake up" No reply. She backed off and picked him up carrying him to the infirmary where Fai was getting the pain medication for Roderich's arm. He looked at the Greek woman with the unconscious Tori in her arms.

"Hellas? Is something wrong? What happened to Tori?" Hellas laid Tori on the cot making sure the curtain was closed so that Arthur didn't wake up and have a panick attack seeing Tori out cold.

"Kiku knocked him out in boxing." She said looking at the small boy. "He should be fine with a little bit of rest" Fai nodded and looked at the 'damage' a bruise was starting to form as well as a bloody nose. "He's going to have quite the bloody nose when he gets up" he said shaking his head. Hellas nodded and looked at Tori in concern.

"Oh poor boy," She said holding her chest. "I hope for the best for him" Fai nodded in agreement. He lead her out and smiled a bit.  
"You go over see the sporting event, I'll take care of everything here." he said reassuring her.

* * *

SSF: Here you are, sorry for the long wait

**Notes:**

**Fai Flourite**: He is from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. He won't be showing up as much as I planned. Since I hardly use him here I don't really feel the need to say 'I don't own Hetalia or Tsubasa'/

**Mama Greece/Hellas:** Does anyone know what her last name is?

**Boxing Japan:** I bet you all were expecting China? Haha Wrong!

Stay tuned for Chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12: The Year of the Weeaboos

SSF: Alright my reason: I'm working on the sequal and I was busy on that. Also I had some things on my plate; one of them being going to meetups, hanging with my friends, visiting relatives, seeing the Dark Knight, and planning out cosplays. I am terribly sorry for my lateness.

Notes: This chapter is targeted towards Weeaboos. My reason for this; I am so pissed off at them for ruining great fandoms so, to ease my anger I am going to make pick on them here. I am bound to get flames but you know what? I'm prepared.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only Own TORI.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Oh god Tori! Come on boy wake up, lad!" Arthur said yelling at the unconscious boy. Tori stirred and awoke to see a worried Brit next to him, he gave a weak smile and sat up.

"Hey Arthur" he said.  
"God what the hell happened?" Tori rubbed his bruise and looked at him.  
"I was in a boxing match with Kiku...How long was I out?"`

"Three days, you missed a lot of things" Tori groaned a bit, he was out cold for the last three days of Sports Week. He got out of bed still a bit in daze Arthur had to hold him in place so he wouldn't fall over. Soon enough the two left the hospital wing and down the halls, Tori told Arthur he would pay for lunch for the two of them. Arhtur took his hand and shook his head telling him there was no need to. Things were quiet, Arthur held Tori keeping him standing strait and making sure he's not stumbling. Tori had his hand close to his nose keeping the blood from flowing Arthur noticed this and handed him the handkerchief

"Here, to stop the bleeding" Tori took it and dabbed his nose.

"Thank you" he said softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking him over.

"I'm fine Arthur. Really, I'm alright" he said smiling bright.

Arthur nodded and soon enough the duo stopped at the cafeteria, Arthur ordered two sets of a ceasar's salad, after paying for the two dishes he lead Tori to the stained glass window of a rose and sat down, Tori sat next to him for a few seconds only to get up to get a bit of ranch dressing for his salad. Arthur stopped him and stood up, saying he would get it, Tori just rolled his eyes, since Arthur found out about his concusion from boxing he vowed to keep Tori safe. Oh it wouldn't be FOREVER, just long enough to make sure nothing happened to him during his recovery. Arthur returned and handed the small cup to him, which Tori took with a smile.

"Thanks Arthur, but...I could have gotten it myself"Arthur shook his head and rubbed his back.  
"Yes but the way you walk shows you're still a bit...woozy I don't want to risk you getting hurt and falling while walking to your destination"  
"I'm fine Arthur, I just need to stop every so often"  
"I just want to make sure you're alright Tori. You gave me a fright when I saw you on the bed like that, I was worried that something happened to you." Hearing Arthur say that made Tori felt even more guilty, it wasn't like he wanted to get knocked out by Kiku, it just sort of happened.

"I'm Sorry if I made you worried about me" he whispered.  
"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I just want to make sure you're alright"  
"And I am...You never leave my side, and you make sure that I'm healthy and well. I thank you for that" Arthur held him close and kissed his head.  
"You are quite welcome, love" he said gazing deep into the silver irises with his own emerald ones. Tori blushed a bit at the sudden advancement, he closed his eyes and leaned up to Arthur who leaned down. The duo slowly got closer sealing the deal with a kiss. As every second passed they got closer and closer, thier lips close to brushing against each other-

"Angleterre! Oh, am I interrupting something?" The couple jump startled and looked to teh source of the interuption. There stood Francis looking tired as if he dealt with the news report that would badger the manager about a celebraty. Tori gave a sincere smile at the Frenchman while Arthur gave him a dirty look.

"Of course you were you bloody-" Tori held his arm to stop him.  
"Acutally you weren't Francis, you're fine. Right Arthur?" he said giving his 'partner' the innocent eyes. Arthur looked at him and sighed relaxing all the tension in his muscles.

"Indeed ol' chap, you're fine..."  
"So what brings you here, Francis?" Tori asked leaning his head on his hand.  
"Mon Dieu! It's those Freshmen! They are unbearable!" Francis said as he held his hand on his head in a dramtic way. Arthur rolled his eyes at the Frenchman's melodramatic behavior. Tori looked at Francis in confusion.

"What's so bad about them?" he asked.  
"They are so annoying! They never leave me alone, I can understand that they never saw a man as gorgeous as me before, but this is ridiculous!" Arthur stood up and went over to Francis, slapping him across the face to silence his freak out. His emerald eyes bore into Francis' blue ones.

"Get a hold of yourself Frog. Now then, I'm sure they never saw a man before, which is why they went after you, once they've met the others they'll forget you exist. Now stop being cocky and relax." he said calmly returning to his food. Francis sighed and got a bottle of water before sitting next to them. Tori set the salad bowl aside and looked at Franis asing about the new students and what they were like, Francis shook his head and said they were caucasian girls,, six girls, five of which were a screaming mess while the final girl was ready to kill them. The loud five were a bit greasy and unkempt which was a nausiating sight. One of the five were a bit overweight while the other four were skinny ad had pimples on their faces. Tori nodded and asked about the sixth girl, which to his surprise was a quiet one but with a murderious intention on the five, she got in due to her schollarship, in a way just like Tori. Just minus the fact Tori paid part of his way in. The girl was on the same floor as Tori, just a room next door, her room was 305. Well, now Tori had an excuse to put a 'WELCOME' card for her as for the other five, from the behavior Francis described he didn't want to get involved with them.

-Line Break-

The afternoon went a bit hectic, Tori and Evlyn had such a headache in history they even had a pain pill to ease the headache. Evlyn looked to Tori and laid a hand on his shoulder "Tori, I might have to amp up on the rules and expectations if I'm to get through those girls" Tori nodded and walked out running into a black haired girl, her brown eyes glared a bit into Tori's silver ones before relaxing.

"I see you had an encounter with them huh. I'm sorry for Stacy and her crew" She said trying to keep a calm aditude. Tori shook his head and helped her up.

"Don't be...It's not like you were hired to be their baby sitter. I'm Tori by the way"  
"Nice to meet you I'm Jennifer, but I'd prefer it if you would call me Jen" Tori nodded and walked down the hall with her. Turned out that Stacy's friends paid their way in by taking their parents credit card, while Stacy was sent in because her mother hoped that th school would turn her into a more 'normal' and proper young lady than a loud screaching unkempt woman. The duo continued talking about the girls and came into the lunchroom which was empty minus the five screaching women, all talking about Yaoi and Anime and yelling in broken Japanese. The two paled and grabbed the first tray they could get ignoring what was on the platter before sneeking out of the lunchroom hurrying to the outside courtyard. Once out there they checked to make sure they weren't caught, so far they were in the clear. They sighed and leaned against the tree looking down at their lunch, egg rolls and orange chicken for Jen, rice and fish for Tori, they shook their heads it wasn't a good choice as of late.

"Let's...see if anyone wants to trade" Tori suggested. Jen shrugged and followed him to where two girls were, Tori knew them, They were the Hungarian sisters Elizabeta and Elisabeth. Tori smiled and went up to them, tapping their shoulder only to be greeted by a frying pan to the face, well he would have if it weren't for the fact he dodged.

"Dude! Eliza it's me Tori!" he said holding his heart. Elizabeta sighed in relief and lowered the pan.  
"Oh I'm sorry Tori. I thought you were one of those wretched girls" she said putting the pan in her tote bag. She looked at Jennifer in curiousity "Who'se your frined?"  
"This is Jen, she's new here. Don't worry I doubt she has any interest in Roderich if that's what you're thinking"  
"That's good, come on we're meeting Lillian and Germaine at the lake, you two can come with!" She said without another thought the two Hungarians grabbed Tori and Jennifer dragging them to the dock where the other two girls were. Tori looked around to see if Vash was anywhere in sight, that for the matter he wanted to make sure Arthur was no where in sight. Elisabeth shook her head laughing at Tori's worried expression.

"Keeping an eye out for the overprotective Brit?" She asked. Tori nodded  
"I can't help it Lisa, ever since I got out of the medic ward Arthur's been clingy and overprotective as of late" The group laughed causing Tori to blush.

-LineBreak-

The day ended with headaches, and death wishes from the various students. Tori was heading to his room on his way he saw a paranoid Roderich by the elevator, he went up to him and leaned on the wall waiting for the elevator. "Honestly if I get another comment about being a 'kawaii uke shota' I'm going to lock myself in my room" Roderich looked at Tori and crossed his arms.

"If you think that's bad try being called 'sugoi music artist-kun' They were close to touching me if Elizabeta hadn't threaten them with a frying pan. For once in my life I am quite glad she stalks me"  
"Well I guess I should hope Arthur has some of weapon to protect me with" Tori looked at Roderich's arm noticing the cast was off he looked at the Austrian in concern.

"How is your arm?"  
"I can still perform if that's what you're asking. I just have to make sure that I don't strain it to much." Tori nodded. Well at least Roderich was doing fine that's a plus. The elevator came and the duo went inside just before the door closes a high pitch squeel came.

"WAIT! HOLD THE DOOR!" Tori and Roderich paled and saw the hoard of Stacy and her friends and paled. The school year was going to be a hell on earth.

* * *

SSF: There enjoy

Notes:

Tori and Arthur kissing: You'll be seeing this more often

Weeaboos: Oh They're will be more fuckary from them. Just wait, the horror has just begun.

R&R


	13. Chapter 13: The Weeb Nightmare is over

SSF: Alright, as fun it was putting in the Weebs. I've decided enough was enough. Sorry for being late; I had things going on in real life. Thank you HopeFaith2 for helping.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tori

* * *

Chapter 13

The week was the same as always, trampled by Stacy and the crew, deal with their screaching, leave them alone in the lunch hall, and have sleepness nights due to the girls freaking out on floor 13. Tori was in his room he recieved an email that if any students wish to skip class they had permission. Thing is; most of the school minus the five girls skipped out. Tori was in his kitchen taking a swing of coffee. Braving it, he walked out of his room. He definitely wasn't going to class with those crazy girls. He decided that he might as well finish some works he had left over. As he walking to the library he saw Arthur walking in a hurry of some sort.

"Arthur!" Tori said as he ran toward him.  
"Oh! Tori. How are you ol' chap?"  
"I'm fine. I was heading to the library. Would you like to come with me?"  
"I would love to, but I can't. I have to take care of something. But I'll see afterwards alright?" Tori was unsure on how he felt about Arthur's shaky tone when he answered him. He had a feeling that he was lying to him, but he didn't want to put him on the spot. He smiled at Arthur to help ease his shaky nerves.

"Alright Arthur. I'll see you later."  
"Thanks, love. I'll be back soon! Cheerio!" Arthur said as he ran off to another direction. Tori wasn't really a jealous type, but he didn't like being lied to. He was going to find out what Arthur was hiding from him. Waiting until Arthur was at a good enough distance he decided to follow him. Going down the stairs towards the west hall he noticed that the west hall was home for the auditorium where the drama club would meet every Friday, but today was Tuesday why would Arthur be going to the auditorium? He went inside and took a seat in the back, up front he saw Ludwig addressing a meeting he kept quiet and listened closely.

"Is everyone here? Good. Alright, we all know why we're here we need to do something about those girls. With me I have some victims who were exposed to them and received some either mental trauma or physical trauma" Ludwig stepped aside and three people came out, Francis, Roderich, and Lilian. Tori noticed that Roderich's arm was back in a sling, Francis looked like he was ready to murder someone, Lilian looked traumatized as if she saw something horrific. Tori felt his heart sink when he saw Arthur walk on stage it was noticed that he had a bruise on his side.

"You all have seen what they done. This can very well happen to you. We must stop them at all costs! Any ideas?" Ludwig asked to the crowd as he looked around.

"I will kill them in their sleep. No one messes with my sister and gets away with it!" Vash said angrily as he began to load his gun.

"I agree with Vash." Francis said angrily and he leaned back into his seat.

"I can't allow you to do that Vash. We need an idea that's legal and will not get us expelled and arrested." Ludwig said as he continued to walk around the stage, hoping to get another answer. Tori listened on carefully not trying to blow his cover, but the doors behind slammed open to reveal Alfred.

"Sorry I'm late dudes! I had to get those crazy chicks off my back! Hey Tori! What are you doing hiding behind that wall?" Alfred screamed toward Tori, which causes everyone to look at him hiding behind. Tori gave Alfred a glare as he walked out of the spot and into view. Ludwig looked down at him as he stepped into view

"I'm sorry for interrupting the meeting but...I got curious" He said in his defense. Ludwig aimed the light at him,

"Why were you behind the wall?" Tori rubbed his arm a bit nervously.

"Well...a friend was hiding something, and I felt a bit betrayed-" he said not wanting to get Arthur in trouble. But that didn't let off the glare the German was giving him.

"Are you spying for those crazy girls?" Tori paled and shook his head no  
"No! I would never affiliate myself with them!" before another word was said, Arthur stepped forward and took the microphone.

"Easy Kraut, He probably followed me, he's a good kid, and those girls would be hazardous to his health" He handed the microphone back muttering about how the girls could easily hospitalize the poor silver eyed boy. Ludwig nodded and went back to the meeting, Tori sighed in relief and sat by a very pissed off Swiss, he looked to Vash and questioned what was wrong, only to get 'they're not going to get away with this'. Tori just left him alone and paid attention to Ludwig's speech. The group agreed to tape their behavior and use it to report to the dean about it, hopefully four of the five will be escorted home, seeing how Stacy was here due to her parents attempts to 'calm her' they really have no choice but to deal with one of them. The meeting dismissed and everyone left the auditorium, Tori went up and confronted Arthur about earlier, the Brit explained that he didn't want to worry Tori about the incidents with the crazy girls. Tori hugged him gently being careful of the bruises, he turned to Roderich and Lillian who were about to leave and questioned them about what happened; Roderich said that the 'strain' was from one of them hugging him from behind in a death grip, Lillian said she saw explicit images of girls getting raped by tentacles or under aged boys being sexed up by an older male. Tori just paled, what kind of sick person would do this? Shaking his head he returned to his room, he locked the door behind him and went to lay on his bed, these weird girls were going to be the death of him.

"Good god in heaven" he muttered, he looked at the alarm clock and saw it was nearing noon, he shrugged and closed his eyes, might as well rest for a bit before literature class with Arthur. He blushed a bit, his favorite class might clear his mind up, as he was about to slip into dream world he heard the door knock. He stood up and went to answer, the last thing he knew he was attacked by a rabid scream.

**-line break-**

Arthur Kirkland was the not the type of person to show fear. Like a true Brit, he kept it bottled up inside, only to release when it truly necessary for the situation at hand. When he had not seen his favorite silver eyes boy walk into class, he had a feeling something was up. He asked his fellow classmates if he had seen him around. When none of them had seen him in the classmates they shared with him, he became more worried. Tori was never the type of person to skip class without a good reason, and this was his favorite class of all things besides history! He went to his room, hoping that Tori would be there with a cold, or illness of the sort. He softly knocked on the door.

"Tori? Love? Are you there?" Arthur said softly, hiding his worry and fear quite well. The door slowly opened to reveal an empty room that has been trashed and demolished. By now, Arthur knew that something horrible happened to his beloved Tori. He curled his hands into a fist, and gritted his teeth. He was angry that his beloved Tori was kidnapped, but that anger was quickly replaced with for Tori's well being. He ran out of his room, and to anyone that he knew. He needed to act quickly and efficiently to save his beloved. As he was running he stopped a few student and asked them to aid him in the search, A few agreed only because they had the same suspicion that those crazy girls were responsible in Tori's disappearance. Gilbert was against the wall watching the commotion, he turned to his Canadian friend and lead him off, from the scene to the Garden, it was usually empty save for Francis tending the flowers, however today he wasn't there but a group was. Matthew sighed and looked at Gilbert

"Are you sure they're here, Gilbert?"

"Of course they are! My source old me and he hasn't proven me wrong yet Alfred!" Matthew had a glare at him

"First off, I'm Matthew. And Secondly, your source is a bird." Gilbert just grinned and

"Gilbird hasn't proven me wrong yet! Kesesese!"  
"Quiet! They'll hear us! Why did you bring me along?"  
"Because you're able to sneak in without them noticing you."  
"Is it because I'm really good at sneaking around?"  
"No. Because every forgets you're there. Hey! Where'd you go!" Mathew had a sharp glare now.

"I'm right here." Gilbert grinned and walked on forward.

"Come one we have to get Tori back for the limey"  
"That was mean Gilbert" And with that they left the place and went on forward. Tori meanwhile on the other hand was backed up to the fountains. He looked up at the give girls in fear, what did he do to have them come after and attack him like this?

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked them shaking like a timid mouse.  
"YOU'RE STEALING OUR SUGOI BRIT!" Tori just glared.  
"I'm not stealing anyone! Arthur and I are friends" he said trying to reason with them.

"LIAR! OUR SUGOI BRIT IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"  
"No he doesn't! I swear, we're just friends! Please just let me go!" Tori screamed desperately at the deranged group of girls.  
"We can't do that! To have out sugoi Brit, then you have to be out of the picture!"  
"Now wait a minute! We don't need to go that far! No man is worth going that far for!" The girls were starting to get closer and closer. Tori was shaking frantically at them. He closed his eyes, and waited for judgment day to come.

"Hey ladies! The awesome me is here!" The girls stopped and turned to see the Albino standing there with a grin. Gilbert walked over and moved them to the side. "Listen, Ladies, Do you really want some English dude with eyebrows that resemble caterpillars? Seriously, he's better off with one than a chick. Now what you really need is a Sporty one, someone with the muscles, and have I mention German?" As Gilbert was bragging on about himself, Matthew crept over and took Tori off from the scene and back to the school, once the two were inside Tori was breathing quite heavily almost too heavily. Feeling concerned he lead him to the Infirmary to get a bit rest.

"Here you're safe now, I'm going to get Arthur. Fai will take care of you" He said leaving a gasping and wheezing Tori running to find the Student President. He searched the halls and finally stopped tapping his shoulder. "Arthur, I found him, he's safe now. He's in the infirmary" he said gasping for his own breath.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?!"  
"Those crazy girls took him from his room. Gilbert and I found him and we brought him out safely. He's hyperventilating from shock probably, but he'll be fine, Arthur." Matthew said as he put his hand on his shoulder, then walked away to tell everyone else about Tori being found. To say that Arthur Kirkland was angry was an understatement. He was beyond angry. He was to the brink of screaming bloody murder. Calmly, he decided to have a nice little chat with the principal. He curled bot of his fist and knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in! Come in!" A cheerful Italian voice said behind the door. Arthur opened the door to see the great looking principal.  
"Ah! Arthur what can I do for you today?" Arthur said nothing as he walked to the desk. And angrily slammed it with his hands. Romulus' eyes widened at the strange behavior.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Your students have been frequently harassed by five of those six new girls that recently came into the school." Arthur said as his anger starts to rise.

"Oh? That's not too bad right? I remember when I was your age, and got harassed by all the pretty ladies. That's a compliment." Romulus said with a smile on his face. Arthur started to get even more angry and grabbed the principal's collar.

"ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS IS IN THE INFIRMARY BECAUSE THOSE CRAZY BITCHES KIDNAPPED HIM FROM HIS ROOM! THAT IS NOT A BLOODY COMPLIMENT WHEN THEY HOLD YOU AGAINST YOUR WILL!" Arthur screamed bloody murder at the principal, frightening the hell out of the principal.  
"I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry Arthur. W-w-what do you want me t-t-t-t do?"  
"EXPEL THOSE CRAZY GIRLS IMMEDIATELY YOU TWIT!"  
"Right! Right! Starting tomorrow, they will be expelled!" Arthur released the principal, and wipes the dust off his hands.  
"Good. It was nice talking to you Principal Romulus. Have a good night." Arthur said calmly as he walked out of the office, and closed the door behind. Principal Romulus shivered in fear at the class president. He has never seen him look so angry before in his life. And if he was as smart as he looked, then he would never ever get him that angry ever again.

**-line break- **

"WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA!" Stacy and her friends cowered a bit at the sight of their angry parents. Stacy looked up with a pout,  
"But kaa-saaan, That meanie baka was stealing our kawaii-"  
"Enough with the Kawaii bullshit. I paid over a thousand dollars hoping this school would change your behavior and make you a better person. You better hope to God that you have a way to work that off." Her mother said, she looked at the teachers and sighed. "I am so sorry about this..." she said before taking her child to the car. If that wasn't bad, the other four were royally screwed when their parents found out about the credit card incident. Apparently the girls lied about the scholarship. Arthur watched the scenes from the corner, leaving as the crazy girls were being dragged from the school kicking and screaming, and went to the infirmary where Tori was.

"KAWAII SUGOI BRIT!"  
"STACY IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, SO HELP ME!" Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and continued his walk to the infirmary. He knew Matthew told him that Tori would be alright, but he just wanted to see him to ease his peace of mind. He walked into the nurse's office.  
"Excuse me, Nurse Fai?" The nurse looked up from her work, and smiled warmly at him.  
"Hello Arthur. Are you here to see Tori?"  
"Yes. How is he?"  
"We finally got him to stop hyperventilating. He's asleep right now. Would you still like to see him?"  
"Yes. Yes I would." Arthur went to the room and sat next to Tori, pushing strands of hair out of his eyes and smiled, he took Tori's hand and kissed it gently.

"Tori, the nightmare is over, the girls are gone. Their parents took them away" he whispered. He told the sleeping Tori everything, he knew he wouldn't be able to hear but it felt nice to get the news off his chest. He looked down at the sleeping frame and laughed a bit. "You've been visiting me in the hospital, now it's my turn." Arthur fell asleep next to Tori while holding onto his hand. The nurse was about to ask Arthur to leave, but when she saw the adorable scene in front of her, she couldn't have the heart to. She smiled at the couple and continued to let them sleep without any interruptions.

* * *

SSF: R&R

Notes:

Roderich's arm in a sling: Remeber, he had just gotten out of that. His arm was injured during the soccer round. And as long as he didn't do anything that would injur his arm he would be fine.

Scarred for Life Lillian: Graphic Yaoi, Yuri, Tentical porn, etc. I don't think I need to say more.

Arthur with a bruise: Dangers of Glomping

Screaming Arthur: Now, Arthur is the type to try to adress the situation calmly but hurt someone he cares about you get the horns of the bull.

Weeaboo's parents: Okay, now I've read cases where the Weeaboo gets kicked out of conventions, get arrested, or expelled. I was picturing how their parents would react to having to pay fines and such. They would be pretty pissed off, then I thought: Well what would happen if their kid got kicked out of a realy expensive school? A super bleeder pissed off parent who would probably ground their kids and possibly sell anything anime related they owned.

That's all I have to say: Good Night


	14. Chapter 14: Halloween Party

SSF: Oh boy, Um hi everyone. I know I've been absent but-

Drocell: Make up a rediculous excuse I dare you

SSF: It's not an excuse! Okay basically, I've been to the cities this month a few times, and I've been writing 'Vacation With Friends' The Sequal to this, also when I was at the museum I went to a Pirate Exhibit in my State's Science Museum (Real Pirates, it focoused on pirates but mostly about the Whydah). Another thing, I've been counting down the weeks. In four weeks I will be leaving my home, and going to Orlando. Also I'm going to try to work ong etting my driver's liscense so I can drive myself to college. I decided to time skip to the Halloween section of this, to get on with the main thing. I will do side chapters, I'm still planning out the special Chapters I will be adding. Also I'm trying to find some co-writers since: Jacky (my original) she's been busy lately and haven't been on Skype, Hopefaith2 she has her own fanfictions to write.

Anyway, I would like to thank Germania from Skype and the Hetalia chat room, and Hopefaith2 for helping me. Thanks for being there for me, I'm sorry for not being on as much, but I'm getting there.

Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia.

* * *

Chapter 14

It was Halloween, which meant that the students of World Wide Academy were given the day off to prepare for the festivities that would be taking place later in the night. Unfortunately, Tori was not given the message that they were no classes today because of the holiday. Which mean he woke up early, went to class, and only to find out through the teacher that there were none. Agitated, Tori walked back to his room, mumbling and complaining to himself about finding out so late, and how much sleep he lost. Once Tori was done ranting and complaining, he started to get the feeling that he was followed. He knew he shouldn't run, because that would give him away. So for a while, he continued to walk at his regular pace, not giving any inclination that he knew. As the minutes went by, his feeling became much more stronger. He felt like someone was directly behind him, about to strike him down! Quickly, Tori turned around to see nothing but his own shadow.

"Oh. I guess it was just my imagination. That or the lack of sleep." Tori said jokingly to himself as he turned around...only to find himself face to face with a pirate with a hook as a hand.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"  
"AHHHHHHH!" Tori screamed as loud as he can, frightened by the mysterious and shocking figure. He falls onto his butt, and slowly tries to move away as the pirate stepped closer to him.

"Where are ye breeches, laddie?"  
"W-what?"  
"Ye breeches! No one in my crew where those types of cloth. Now where are ye breeches!"  
"I-I don't know! Honest!"

"Well then, ye have to walk the plank." The pirate said in a menacingly voice as he raised his hook in front of Tori, making the poor silver eyed boy more scared than he was before. Tori screamed yet again in complete and total fear of the madman! But suddenly, the madman was laughing hysterically on the ground, which confused Tori greatly.

"You should have seen your face love! Pure gold! Bwahahaha!" The madman with all too familiar British accent.  
"Arthur? It was you this whole time?!" Arthur just laughed and calmed himself, he gave a gentle smile at the boy,  
"Indeed love, 'tis only a Halloween joke, no harm done" Tori gave a pout in reply.  
"You scared me though!"

"Ah but that's the spirit of Halloween, giving a good scare or two" Tori laughed and walked down the hall with hims still trying to settle his beating heart. Arthur looked him over for a bit,

"You should see Elizabeta and her sister for a costume...tonight we're having a Halloween party" Tori shook his head.  
"I'm not one for parties though...and I don't want to bother anyone about a costume"  
"Now come on love. That's no way to think like that. Its going to be fun. Please?" Arthur said pleadingly to Tori. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I'll go, but what about a costume?"  
"We'll go to a store and pick out something for you to wear."  
"I guess we can go and find something." The two walked off and went to the store on the school grounds and talked about the party. Arthur gave a few ideas for the costume that Tori should wear, he wanted the silver eyed boy to have a matching costume so that way he could be Arthur's first mate. Tori shook his head and wanted to do something simple, something like a knight of some sort. Arthur just shook his head and stopped at the door

"Well, ready?"  
"I guess" They walked in and to Tori's horror, it was mostly feminine like costumes.

"Arthur! These are all costumes for women!"  
"Yes. I know. Your costume is right there." Arthur said as he pointed to the costume titled 'Bar Wench'. Tori looked at the costume, then at Arthur, then the costume, then back at Arthur.

"Are you serious? This is what you had in mind for me?"  
"Of course, love. Every pirate needs their bar wench."  
"But I thought I was your first mate! First mates don't wear dresses!"  
"You are my first mate. For me, my wench is my first mate." Arthur said with a giant smile on his face.

"Forget it. There's no way I'm wearing that." Tori said as he turned around to walk away. Arthur crossed his arms and closed his eyes,

"Torigan Shai," He addressed using his full name in a death like serious tone. Tori froze, he never heard his friend use that kind of a tone with him, he turned and saw Arthur with a 'I'm fucking serious' look and gulped.

"Y-Y-Yes Arthur?" Tori said in a frightened tone as he started to shiver in fear of Arthur's anger.

"I have full authority to give you detention for the rest of the year, banning you from future events if you don't get in that dress."  
"B-but you can't do that!" Tori screamed in defiance. Arthur stared deep in his eyes, showing he was serious

"Do you honestly want to try the authority of a Student President?" Not wanting to face his wrath he took the dress off the rack and paid for it going to the changing room to change into the dress, feeling humiliated in the process. Tori walked around the hallways carefully. He didn't want anyone he knew to see him in the embarrassing costume of the tavern wench. It was painful enough to have Arthur threatened him in a dress, but the fact that he had to wear it at the Halloween party. Little did we know, he was being followed by his vampire classmate. He made it to his room and sighed this was going to be a painfully long day, before his hand reached the door he was grabbed from behind being pulled back. Tori let out a cry of surprise and looked up at his captor, seeing Francis bearing his fangs down at him.

"Come on Francis, It's bad enough I got attacked by a pirate, I don't need to be attacked by a vampire" Francis laughed and looked Tori over.  
"I must admit you look quite adorable cher. Where did you get such a lovely costume?"  
"Arthur...Kind of convinced me to get this" he said blushing.  
"Oh hon hon hon. Well he certainly knew what he was doing when he made you wear that Cherie. He is trying to show the world that you are his."  
"Francis, don't be ridiculous. He did this to be a cruel prankster."  
"If that is the case, then why did he chose that instead of a first mate?" Tori remained quiet. Francis did have a point. Why was it so important that he wore his costume.

"But now I will make my mark of claim on your neck!"  
"Francis! Please! Help!" Before Francis could make a move a sharp jab with a violin bow was felt against his back. Francis sighed and turned to face Roderich who looked quite pissed off.

"Honestly Francis, must you try and make a pass at everything that moves? I swear ever since you became vice president you've been abusing that role. Now let him go." Francis sighed and let go of Tori, he walked up to Roderich and looked him over, the Austrian was dressed up like he was ready for a concert. He decided not to question it and left the scene, Tori looked up at Roderich and had a blush crept upon his face, Roderich shook his head and laid a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"I wish the best for you lad"  
"Thanks Roderich"  
"Anytime Tori. I believe Arthur is looking for you. I would try to find him as fast as possible." Roderich said as he walked away nonchalantly. Tori quickly got himself together, and continued his way toward the party to find Arthur. He believed it was a good idea not to tell Arthur about what happened with Francis. He didn't want another fight to erupt between the two of them.

**-Line Break-**

Once at the courtyard on the school grounds, Tori froze in place. The lighting was a mix of Tiki torches, and chained lights with pumpkins, there were stands that sold Halloween themed foods, stage where a DJ was playing songs, and there was even a set where people were readying the fireworks. Tori walked into the center looking around for Arthur, he watched as people danced, converse, and so on.

"Ahoy there me wench" Tori jumped and saw Arthur walking towards him. He smiled and gave a small bow,  
"Ahoy Captain" He said laughing a bit. Arthur brought him in for a hug and walked to the food stand  
"Let's get something to eat then we'll dance"  
"Aye Aye Captain." Tori said as he walked to the food stand. As he was getting his punch, he was hugged from behind by the French vampire.

"Bonjour mon lapin. Are you ready to finish where we left off?" Francis said in a seductive tone, frightening and surprising the unsuspecting bar wench. Tori winced and backed away from Francis, punch in hand.

"I'd rather not" he said softly. It didn't stop Francis, he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him close making him spill the punch to the ground. He lifted Tori's head and gazed into his eyes.

"Shh, just relax" He said nuzzling his neck, he was interrupted by a small blade by his neck. Tori looked to his savior and saw Arthur with a pissed off look.  
"They say to kill a vampire is to stake the heart, or to Decapitate it." Francis growled and set Tori down turning to face the pirate.

"Last I checked they hang your kind Arthur." Giving a snide look to the Englishman as he backed off. Arthur crossed his arms and gave a dark glare. Francis decided to test something, how far would it take to put Arthur on edge?

"Tell me Arthur, why did you put Tori in a bar maid's dress?"  
"It was this or other feminine costumes,"  
"Is that REALLY the reason you put him in that dress?"  
"And what are you trying to imply with that question frog?"  
"Well, knowing you, you may have another intention of him in that dress. Maybe that costume is supposed to show what you really think about him."  
"And what do I think about him?"  
"Maybe he's nothing but your little whore!"

**SMACK**

Arthur was breathing heavily, Francis was holding his cheek where Arthur had struck. He recoiled his head and chuckled.

"So that's your pushing point" Francis chuckled, stepping back and blowing a kiss at Tori. "Au revoir, cher~" he purred, then left, his cape twirling and smacking into Arthur's arm, who only continued to glare at Francis.

Tori frowned, then went over to Arthur, gently touching his arm. "Just ignore h-"  
"... Let's go," the Brit interrupted, grabbing the silver-eyed youth by his waist and walking quickly to the door.  
"B-but what about the party?" he asked, worried as to why Arthur was so angry now. Arthur glared at him a bit before his eyes softened.

"Do you really want to go back and have him come after you again?" he asked, frowning still, his tone stern. Shaking his head, Tori chewed on his lip. "I guess not..." he said, then let the older Englishman escort him out. "Where should we go, though?" he asked, looking at the other.

Arthur then grinned, eying him. "We could always go to my room... And continue our little rendezvous." he teased, the wicked look not leaving his look.

Tori flushed, toying with the hem of his costume. "... Wouldn't you get into trouble?"  
"It's Halloween. Let loose and have fun, lad." he chuckled, ruffling his hair before heading for the dorms.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!

SSF: There you have it, Read and review.

Notes:

No classes on Halloween: Halloween is a bewitching holiday, I figured because of that reason and the history behind the holiday there wouldn't be any classes, just a party to celebrate.

Vampire!Francis: Okay, I was having a bit of a hard time. I had Arthur as a Pirate, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with Francis, I was going to have him as a demon but then went against it. I thought 'Hey wait a minute, Vampires usually mark their victim so no-one else takes their food/mate.' And bam! Turned Francis into a vampire for halloween. I have read fanfictions of him as a vampire and thought it was pretty cool.

Pirate!Arthur: Pretty much canon. I mean England was a pirate, and the age of piratcy was around in England so it was logical to hae him dress up as one for halloween.

Pushing Arthur's Limit: everyone has a breaking point. In this case, Arthur's breaking point is Tori. Any harm to the boy he will freak out. Any insult will result a freak out. Francis used this to his advantage.

Tori/Arthur: Originally I was going to pair Tori with America, but as Time went on via writing with my partners it somehow went to Tori and England, So now we have an official pairing.

Austria with a violin: Now, I decided to make him dress as a composer for halloween. Self explanitory. Enough said.

Bar Wench: Ever seen a Bar maid picture? Their outfit is pretty much plain and simple. So basically Tori is just in a dress. There's really nothing special here

Other feminine Costumes: Most of them if you look in halloween magazeens for costumes or shop, some costumes are pretty 'sexy'. I may like those kinds of costumes but, I just can't really see any of the female Hetalians in that. Seriously I can see FEM!AMERICA in a 'sexy' costume, but someone like Hungary or Liechtenstien? No.

Tori's Full name: Yes, Tori's full name is Torigan Shai.


	15. Chapter 15: Music Assignment pt1

SSF: Hey guys, Okay, so the Sequal if you're wondering, is being Revised and Rewritten. Anyway about this, it's going to be on a music project, I'll be selecting a few random characters and giving them a song to sing in this. Tori will have a song to sing as well I'm just not sure where though. My reason for not updating; I've been working on my muses, I needed to plan things out and I'm starting to recover from that sleep problem of mine. Hopefully I get a few more chapters done before I have to leave for my Disney trip. I will be posting pictures and uploading videos and such on youtube and Deviantart. I might bring my laptop I'm not sure yet. But If I do, it's going to be for uploading my pictures from the camera since I don't know how many memory space I have on it. With that being said, thanks for being patient with me and Thank you Hopefaith2 for being my helper.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or Vocaloids

* * *

Chapter 15

When morning light came, Tori awoke to a room, he looked around a bit it wasn't his dorm room, then it all came back to him. He blushed and sat up in a hurry looking down at himself, he turned to Arthur who was starting to wake up, his emerald eyes opning slightly giving the small silver eyed boy a tired smile.

"Good morning, love" He said. Tori smiled back.  
"Good morning Arthur"  
"Did you enjoy last night poppet?"  
"Wait a minute. What did we do last night?"  
"Don't you remember love? We watched the Nightmare before Christmas, and ate candy. You must have not remembered."  
"Really? So we didn't-"  
"Heavens no! A gentleman would never take advantage of anyone when they're incapacitated. That is morally wrong!" Tori relaxed a bit, finally everything returned to him, he and Arthur were having their own little halloween party with candy and horror movies, one movie scared him so bad he had to be held by Arthur.

"Right, then we watched House of 1000 Corpses," Tori said with a light laugh. Arthur sat up and brought Tori into a hug ruffling his hair, the two got up and started the day wth one of Arthur's home made Earl Grey probably one of few thing Arthur could make without burnng the place down. They talked about the evening and the party they were at for a while, they looked outside and saw the council members cleaning the courtyard of the halloween festival. A sigh left both of their lips, Arthur stood up and went to the computer for news feed

" 'Dear Students, The school is hosting a muscial culture concert. As permitted by Hibernia Kirkland, This will be broadcasted around the world. Yes this counts for your finals in the near future so no excuses about 'I have stage fright' Either way you have to perform. Sincerly Ruth Smith' This is going to be hell for sure" Arthur said paling at the contents.

"Why? It can't be that bad. Can it?"  
"You have no idea what my father has in store for us. If you thought my mother was bad, I assure you, my father is much worse. Especially when it comes to concerts about music and culture." Tori nodded and stood up,

"Well, I guess I should let you do your work huh?" Arthur nodded a bit.  
"I'll be with my brothers if you need me lad" Tori smiled and left the room going down to his floor to get to 306, he was going to go on his laptop and look up various songs. After looking for an hour, Tori came up with nothing. None of the songs, he found and listened too were good for him. He didn't feel confident enough to sing the songs he chose. He wanted it to be good for everyone, especially Arthur. He wanted to give up and just do something, but something inside him tell him not to give up. Following his gut, he decided to look for a little longer. Still nothing, he got up and left the room to see if he could get some form of inspiration, once he went downstairs he heard an Arab like rhythm and went over to the source seeing Sadiq doing a sword dance, the young boy paled at the Turkish man swinging them about, he wasn't sure if they were real or not. The music ended and Sadiq turned to see Tori he gave a small smile and motioned him over.

"Hey Tori, how are you?"  
"Hey Sadiq, I'm fine. What are you doing? It seems pretty cool" Sadiq blinked confused before looking down at his swords realizing that's what Tori was inquiring about. He smiled and set the blades down,

"Sword dancing, I figured I could do something in that field" He saw Tori pick up one of the sword and tried it out, he had a somewhat worried expression. "Careful there Tor, those blades are real" the silver eyed teen set the sword down and nodded.

"So what song were you singing?"  
"Paradise of Mirage, it's a song from a Japan. I saw the English subtitle of it and translated it to my language. I plan on using this for my project to impress Kiku" Tori just stared in disbelief.

"Kiku? You're trying to impress Kiku?"  
"Yes. I am. Is that a problem? Do you have feelings for Kiku too?"  
"No! No! I don't have feelings for Kiku! Honest! It's just kinda surprising to hear that you have feelings for Kiku."  
"Yeah, but it doesn't help when that lazy ass Greek Heracules has feelings for him too" Tori shook his head in disbelief, it appears Kiku had two admirers. He felt sorry for the boy already,

"Seriously? Heracules too?"  
"Yeah, I think because they share a like for cats" Tori decided to change the topic.

"Can I hear the song you were singing?"  
"Sure thing!" Sadiq got the song started again and began to sing.

"_Gurur, bir kelebek kanat çağırmaktadır  
__Duman, "Ben sizin için bekliyordum" let them_

_Işık tarafından moon, arabeue size geri lures  
__Elle dokunmadan cennette başlar bayram olsun,  
__Kurutulmuş tatlı bal tedavi olduğunu  
__Ben decieve için dökün,_

_Disko! Bir bakım olmadan cam kırmak.  
__Deli bir danstır  
__Disko! Yıldız sonsuza kadar döndürün.  
__Biz gece şafak yaşamak olacak."_ As the song progressed, Sadiq made it like he was telling a story as well as performing with the two swords. Tori leaned on the table watching in amazement, soon the song ended. Sadiq turned to Tori and smiled

"So what did you think?"  
"It was truly something Sadiq,"  
"Do you think Kiku would like it?" Tori nodded a bit with a soft smile.  
"I'm sure he will, he does like swords after all" Sadiq smiled and thanked him before leaving the scene, leaving Tori alone, so Sadiq decided to sing to Kiku by translating the song into Turkish, in a way that would be a nice gesture, however, it's not the kind of inspiration he was need, but it would be nice to put it into consideration.

**-Line Break-  
**  
Tori sat in one of the aisle seats, the lights dimmed and Sadiq came on to performing Paradise of Mirage in his own language, as he performed and did his sword dance Tori looked over to Kiku who was only a few seats away and saw he was pale from embarrassment, and had a glare at the Turkish man on stage.

"Kiku? Are you alright?"  
"I am fine Tori. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, you seem angry. Hey where are you going?" Tori asked as Kiku left his seat and went to god knows where. Once the show was over, Tori went up and decided to go backstage to congratulate Sadiq on his performance, however once he was there, he was greeted with an angry Japanese man yelling.

"Calm down Kiku, I thought you would be glad that I sang something from your home country?" Kiku ignored him and proceeded to curse him out in a mix of English and Japanese before storming off, once he was away Tori went up to Sadiq and rubbed one of his arms nervously.

"I take it he wasn't that happy about it" he said quietly. Sadiq nodded in agreement and looked to Tori,  
"Remind me to never piss him off again"  
"I'll make a note of that" Tori and the Turkish man parted ways and went to their respected dorms, today was a bit interesting, but he knew one thing: If a song is from another country, be respectful and learn the language instead of translating it, it might result in getting yelled and cursed at. This was going to be hard, he could feel it in his gut.

* * *

SSF: Thanks for reading, R&R

Notes:

Tori waking up next to Arthur: If you recall from chapter 14, the two went to Arthur's room, they only had their own halloween party that consisted of candy eating and movie watching

House of 1000 Corpses: Okay, I'm not going to lie, that movie was creepy as all hell and I had a hard time sleeping after watching it. You people would too, look it up or buy the DVD.

Nightmare before Christmas: No halloween is complete without this movie.

Hibernia Kirkland: Arthur's dad, I don't know the full story of the head canon though.

Sadiq Sword dancing: I think Turkey was the one with the sword dances, I'm not sure.

Paradise of Mirage: it's a vocaloid song by Kamui Gakupo.

Turkish Lyrics: I had to use translater, to translate the English Lyrics to Turkish.

Pissed off Japan: he was upset that Sadiq used a song from a computer voice synthesizer, instead of from a live person.


	16. Chapter 16: Music Assignment pt2

SSF: I have nothing to say other than this music week is only a side chapter, and for a bit i'm going to draw this out until it gets closer to december. My reason: I want to feel the festive season coming before I write the christmas chapter. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Tori, not Hetalia or Tempo Shark

* * *

Chapter 16

It was already the next day and Tori was up on his laptop going through various songs on youtube trying to find the perfect song to present, the last thing he wanted was a low grade given by another strict as hell teacher. He closed the window as he heard someone knock on the door, he got up and answered only to see Vash, he blinked in confusion, why was he here? And where was his sister?

"Hello Tori." Vash said in his monotone.  
"Look I haven't looked at your sister since Sports Week. I haven't flirted with her since. Honest! You can ask her yourself!"  
"Shut up! I didn't come here to see if you had done anything to my sister. Wait you were looking at her in Sports Week. It was during the water events, wasn't it?!"  
"Uh no? Anyway, what can I do for you?" Vash had a cold stare looking for a lie in his eyes, finding nothing he nodded and walked in sitting on the bed, he looked up at the silver eyed teenager for a bit.

"My sister is singing with Bella, and Michelle, and she told me I needed to do a number with someone, and I refuse to go up to Roderich! So that leaves me with you. I hope to god you better know how to sing" Tori paled, so that's hat this is about? Well it can't be too bad, right?

"Well b-back at my old school I got a B+ in Choir if that means anything?"  
"Fine whatever, so what song did you have?"  
"About that..."  
"Yes?"  
"I still haven't found a song to sing yet. I've been looking on youtube this whole time, and I still have nothing."  
"Great. At least Roderich knows what he's doing! Now we have less time to practice. Here let me find some." Vash said as he took the laptop from Tori's desk and started looking for a song.

"Thanks Vash."  
"Don't thank me yet. I haven't found a song. But thanks...for working with me and stuff." Tori smiled at the blonde and patted his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He watched Vash played around a bit on youtube, then going to the files on the computer, the Swiss nodded in approval and opened the music selection,

"Okay let's see what you have from CD's or downloads" to his surprise there was over five hundred of different genre and artist, hell some were like from the 80's! Vash held his head and played them all, "Alright, we listen see if we like it move on."  
"Sounds like a good plan, so what song is your sister singing with her group?" Vash shrugged a bit

"They're doing Hey Mickey," Tori nodded, before he could say a word a sound of violins came, in a eerie like tempo, soon enough the words came

"_How it all began  
__If truth be told  
__Had a master plan  
__Now I rule the world_

_Took 'em by surprise  
__Worked my way up hill  
__They looked into my eyes  
__I became invincible-"_

Tori nodded in approval "Yeah let's do this song!" Vash looked at him like he was an idiot and shook his head,

"There is no way in hell we're singing this" Tori gave a cute pout

"What's wrong with 'Don't Mess with Me?' Come on it's a good song!"

"No.." he said changing the song.

"Awww. You're mean. Why not?"  
"I don't need to hear violins, and this song doesn't fit at all."  
"So the violins remind you of-"  
"Don't you dare bring him up or else I will break your face!" Vash screamed warningly toward the silver eyed boy. Tori quickly shut his mouth and nodded at him.

"Good. Now let's find something else."

**-Line Break-**

It was already dinner, and the next performance was about to begin, Tori went through the program and took a bite of the Cheese fondue in front of him and Vash, he looked up at him and shook his head,

"Remember that song you said we weren't going to do?"

"What about it?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Ivan and Roderich are performing it, well more like Roderich is providing the music while Ivan sings it"

"How wonderful" he said rolling his eyes. "And I suppose you want to see how they do?" Tori shook his head no, and set the program down,

"Not really, to be fair I just want to work on our musical problems."  
"Good boy. We know they'll do badly."  
"We do?"  
"Of course we do! Ivan can't sing that well, and the jerkface can only play the violin so well to hide his horrible singing voice." Vash screamed in a matter of fact tone.

"Umm okay. Should we keep looking for a song?"  
"Yes. We need to keep looking." Before another word was spoken, Vash was greeted with a hug, he looked and saw his sister with a bright smile on her face. He smiled and petted her head retying the ribbon in her hair to make it stay seeing how it was starting to slip out from doing those dance routines with her group.

"Shouldn't you be practicing Lillian?"  
"We're on break silly" she saw Tori and smiled "Hey Tori, how are you?"

"We're good Lil, just st-" Vash laid a hand on Tori's mouth silencing him.

"Starting practice after dinner," Lillian's eyes brightened up, so her brother found someone to sing with! This was wonderful, and he was singing with her friend too!  
"Oh that's great! What song are you singing?" Vash inwardly paled, he didn't like lying to his sister, but he didn't want to embarrass himself by saying they hadn't picked a song yet,  
"It's a surprise, but I promise you it will blow your mind away" he said with a smile.

"I look forward to it then! I'll won't keep you two then! I'll see you later! Bye Tori" Lillian said as she went to get some dinner.

"Your sister is so nice."  
"Yeah. She is."  
"And so pretty."  
"What did you say?!"  
"Nothing! Nothing!"

**-Line Break-**

During the performance with Ivan and Roderich, well Vash was right, Ivan was horrible! He winced, his favorite song, butchered 'Don't Mess With Me' at least he can listen to the violin, Vash on the other hand had earplugs in to drown the sounds of Ivan's singing and Roderich's playing. Finally when it was over to everyone's relieve, Vash and Tori left to their dorms, Stopping on floor three, Vash looked Tori dead in the eyes,

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Tori nodded and left to his room. Sighing he threw his books to the bed and went to the Xbox 360 Alfred gave him as a get well soon gift from that sports day knock out Kiku did in Boxing. Tori grabbed a random game and began playing most of all night, hoping to clear his mind of Vash's death threats, and Ivan's singing. It was going to be a long night for sure.

* * *

SSF: Review Please

Notes:

Vash and Tori: Yeah, I was thinking about having Tori do a duo with someone but since Arthur is performing with his brothers, I couldn't use him, then I played around and picked Vash.

Don't Mess With Me: Sung by Tempo Shark.

Ivan and Roderich: Ivan the singer forcing Roderich the Violinist

Michelle and Bella: Seychelles and Belgium

Hey Mickey: It was the only group song I could think of for Lilian and her group

Next Chapter will be on France


	17. Chapter 17: Music Assignment 3

SSF: Yep, still drawing this out for a bit before I write the christmas special, Oh! December 12th, will mark the second Year I had Tori. He was made for RP usage until I wrote this, so i will write for his birthday as well.

There will be a poll after this vote who you want to see sing next or what you want to see before the christmas special

Disclaimer: I own Tori, not Hetalia

* * *

Chapter 17

"Tori! Open this damn door this instant!" Vash screamed as he knocked on the door for the umpteenth time. He still received no answer. Vash took a skeleton key from his pocket and used it to unlock his door. He cam in the room and found Tori sleeping on his bed with the controller in his hands. On the television screen were the words game over. Vash shook his head as he dragged the sleeping boy into the bathroom, and in particular his shower and dumped him in it. Then, he turned on the shower to run extremely cold water. He pushed the curtain forward, sat on the toilet lid and waited for Tori to be awake. Shortly after Tori was jumping out of the tub shaking and freaking out yelling about the cold, finally he fell out of the shower after escaping the cold, he looked up and saw his vision hit by a towel.

"Good morning, dry off, get dressed, we have work" Tori sighed, of course Vash would do something like this. He got a pair of dried cloths and threw the wet ones in the dryer, he dried himself off and got dressed returning to Vash who was at the door, he motioned the smaller boy to follow him and left the room heading to the elevator. "We're going to the gardens it should be quiet there"

"Right, Oh! I do have a song in mind"

"Alright, give me the song"

"Masterpiece by Atlantic Staar" He handed the lyrics to Vash who looked them through and nodded in approval before handing it back. Once the elevator stopped they walked out to the gardens where they heard a familiar French voice singing in a somber voice.

"Vash? Do you hear that?" Tori said as he and Vash continued to listen to the song.

"Of course I hear that! I'm not deaf you know. It's actually not bad. But we need to focus, now let's go!" Vash said as he walked further away from the song. Tori started to follow, but he heard a part in the piece which really touched his heart. He turned around and started walking closer to the song. He heard the song the loudest behind a door. He slowly puts his hand on the knob, and turned it. His eyes widened as he saw who was singing that beautiful song. It was Francis!

"Francis?" he called out. Francis stopped the song for a bit and saw Tori,

"Bonjour Tori" Tori walked in and sat by the desk with a small smiled,  
"That was beautiful Francis"

"Merci Tori. What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I was going to practice with Vash, but I came across your singing." Francis flipped his hair back at the silver eyed boy.

"What was the song you was singing just now?" Francis shook his head and patted his head.

"It's called Je Dors Sur des Roses. From Mozart L'Opera." He received a blank stare and chuckled, "I sleep on the Roses, it's from a musical called Mozart L'Opera,"

"Oh! Are you dedicating it to anyone?" Francis looked away with a tinge of sadness in his eyes,

"Oui Cher" Tori felt a bit worried, Francis went silent,

"Francis? Is something wrong? I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." he said in an apologetic way, Francis laid a hand on his shoulder with a forced smile on.

"Non. Non Cher. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." He said. He went to the desk and took a picture out and handed it to Tori, it was a young woman with golden blond hair, blue eyes that looked like the sky, a bright smile that rivaled the stars themselves, she was in the academy uniform holding a valentine's day gift, a heart shaped box of chocolate, next to her was Francis, but he was younger in the picture.

"Who is she? Why haven't I seen her in the school?" Tori asked in curiosity, Francis smiled sadly and looked away.

"That is Jeanne, my first girlfriend. The reason why you haven't seen her is because she died. Years ago."  
"What? How?"  
"Car accident. Drunk driver. We were hit while coming back from a date. I was the lucky one. Managed to get a couple of injuries. Jeanne...died on impact." Tori got up and held him giving him a hug, Francis smiled and held him back. Tori rubbed his back, he looked up at him.

"That's why you've been trying to make a pass at me, I take it I had her innocence and you saw that in me, you saw her in me?" Francis gave a small laugh.

"That's one way to put it..."

"I'm sorry Francis. I'm so very sorry. She must have been a wonderful person." Tori said sadly with a small smile on his face.  
"She was. A very lovely girl. She loved every part of me. Not a lot of girls could do it like her. She was an angel. Unfortunately, God decided to call her back home." Tori wiped a tear from his face and gave a small smile,

"Francis, I'm sure Jeanne would want you to move on, find someone with the same Angelic feeling as her. I can't be that person, but there is someone. Someone you might know?" Francis nodded and smiled at him.

"Merci Tori, Merci" He got up "You should get to Vash before he comes hunting you down" Tori nodded and left Francis to his own practice, while he went to where Vash was. Once he got there, Vash was staring Tori down, killing him in his mind over and over.

"There you are. Where the hell have you been? Frolicking around?"  
"I'm sorry Vash. It won't happen again."  
"Damn right it won't! I won't let that happen again if I have to handcuff you to the desk! Clear?" Vash screamed toward the shivering Black haired boy, who nodded vigorously toward the Swiss.

"Good. Now let's practice."

**-line break-**

"_Trop de bruit  
__Pour mon espirt qui tangue  
__Sur mes reves exsangues  
__La memoire est un puit de souffrance_

_Au-dessus  
De ton corps defendu_

_Mon amour pendu_

_Se balance"_

Tori was in the audience watching the scene, he knew Francis missed Jeanne greatly, though he knew she was near by watching, the song had a mellow tone until the rock part came which somewhat ruined the moment, then he remembered, it was a rock opera. All and all he was glad the performance went smooth, Francis putting so much emotion into the dedication. As he looked around in the audience, he could see some of the audience members shedding tears, wiping them away with napkins, and full blown crying. Even Tori had to wipe some tears away at the performance. Once the performance ended, he was given a standing ovation by all the members of the audience. He saw it was Matthew, and saw him run backstage where Francis was, he had a feeling that Francis found his angel.

"God brought Jeanne to Francis, he wanted her back, so he send Matthew to him. That was your plan wasn't it?" He asked the sky in a soft voice. He received no answer for his question, but seeing those two together on the stage was all the confirmation he needed for it. He got up and left the auditorium, going to his room wiping a tear away.

* * *

SSF: Review please

Notes:

Vash's wake up call: Think about it, he would pour cold water on people to wake them up, there's no lie about that

Masterpiece: It's a pretty mellow and easy song, anyone could sing that

Je dors sur de roses: Is a song from Mozart L'Opera, it's a rock Opera i think

Jeanne/Francis: enough said

Jeanne dying in a car crash: Okay, Originally I was going to have the car combust into flames, But after talking with HopeFaith2, No, that's just cruel.

France/Tori: I am pleased to say; Francis will no longer molest Tori. Sorry for those who liked that.


	18. Chapter 18: Final Scene A New Terror

SSF: Hello everyone, so lately I had writer's block I didn't know how to present Vash and Tori's song, then it hit me. I ws listening to Blood Red sandman, playing on horror sites and talking with friends, 2p!England is coming into play here! I would like to thank my co-writer, iiShuChan for helping me write this, while HopeFaith2 was offline. By the way I think we had a bit too much fun here with 2p!England...Reason for him being will be explained in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I own Tori

* * *

Chapter 18

It was already nearing the final day of the performance, Tori and Vash had to do a last minute change due to having heard Matthew singing Masterpiece already, they decided to do a club song Addicted, as they were practicing Tori noticed something out the corner of his eye, Arthur was standing in the distance with a basket in hand, and a smile, a sweet smile. Vash turned Tori's attention back to the music sheet,

"Tori, focus, we need to memorize this song by lunch or we'll flunk." Tori nodded and looked back to see Arthur gone, strange. He shook his head and began to sing with Vash. Though, he couldn't shake that something was wrong. Arthur would normally come up to him see how practices were despite if he was busy or not. Vash noticed Tori's distraught loook and laid a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"Hey, I know you're stressed. But after this, we can finally relax, what's wrong?"  
"...I think something is wrong with Arthur, he would have came over and sat near us watching how practices are going." Vash nodded and pulled back,

"Maybe he wanted to give you some space, you've been spacing out at times. Go get something to eat, meet me back here in an hour, maybe some food will ease your nerves" Tori thanked him and left the rose gardens going to the cafeteria, maybe it is nerves, maybe nothing really is wrong with Arthur, that had to be it what else could it be? Passing by some students he noticed some were looking at him in worry, or fear, mostly worry though, wondering what was going on he went up to Carlos, a Cuban guy.

"Carlos, why is everyone giving me worried looks?" the Cuban sighed and pulled him to the side, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Listen, we all know you and the student president are close, that's why we're worried, Arthur's been attacking students lately, nothing too fatal yet but we're not taking chances-" Tori gave a glare, Arthur would never hurt anyone!

"How dare you, Arthur would never attack anyone! He's a gentleman!"

"I know he is but he's changed, you need to be on your guard Tori!" the small teen felt hurt, there was no way Arthur would hurt anyone, it was against his gentleman nature. He moved away from Carlos and went over to the cafeteria getting the usual grapefruit with a glass of water, he sat by the stained glass window and began to eat, what was said about Arthur, it had to be out of spite and jealousy. Soon, said Brit plopped down beside him, holding both hands behind his back. Tori, to lost in thought, hadn't even noticed he was sitting there. Arthur smiled sickly at the boy before laying his head on his shoulder, causing the other to tense. Tori whirled his head around and puffed an air of relief.

"Thank God, I was getting worried about you. Some of the students have been talking-"  
"Oh, you know school. Gossip, gossip, gossip! You can't ever believe anyone here, love."  
"You're writing this off rather quickly..." Tori deadpanned, "But, seriously, have you been attacking kids?"

Arthur sat in silence for a while before showing off a rather innocent smile, "Me? No, why would I?" Tori gave a weak smile at the answer, but he couldn't be sure, something was still off about this, about him. He decided to go with it to draw away any suspicion.

"I figured, I knew it was against your gentleman nature"  
"That it is lad," he looked down at Tori's choice of food, "That's not very sweet, you deserve something with sugar, something that will make your taste buds sing with delight." he brought out the basket and took out a cupcake "Something like cupcakes" Tori shook his head and declined politely.

"Thanks Arthur, but the last thing I need is a sugar high before my performance with Vash." Arthur nodded and set the cupcake back in the basket.

"Perhaps another time," He ran a finger around Tori's hand. "I do wish you luck in your song" It was then noted that Arthur's eyes weren't the usual green they had a slight pink. Slight irritation nothing more, he probably didn't get much sleep, or he had an eye infection. Finishing off the grapefruit and the glass of water Tori got up and bid Arthur a farewell before returning to Vash. His heart was racing, not from running, but from fear.

**-Line Break-**

"Finally, I was about-" Vash cut himself off once he noticed the look on Tori's face, "What happened?"  
"Arthur's eyes...they're...I don't know. Do you think he may be sick?" Tori looked at the man with worry written all over his face.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't talked to him recently. And, honestly, after what I've heard I don't really want to," Vash laughed. Tori nodded, looking at the hall leading to the cafeteria, "I don't blame you..."

He studied Tori for a bit before sighing and rubbing the back of his head, "Look, before the show, we'll...I don't know...stalk him and watch how he acts. I suppose. Would that make you feel better?"

"Totally!" The black-haired boy beamed.  
"Good. Maybe now we can concentrate, yeah?"

Tori nodded, he was lost in thought for a while before he looked up at Vash, "Has Arthur tried to give anyone cupcakes?"

His only response was laughter, "Are you kidding? Everyone knows not to take food from Arthur if he cooks it." Tori laughed a bit and grabbed the music sheet to Addictive, Vash started the song and they began to choreograph to it, halfway into the dance was when Vash realized they looked like strippers so they abandoned the dance all together and just stuck with the song. After making sure the song was in a right pitch and perfection, they packed up and left to stalk Arthur. Just to see if the rumors about him were true, or if he was just...well anything else. Tori went down the halls to follow the Brit to the library, he hid behind a shelf and watched Arthur, who was in the 'Mystery' section, okay he liked a good mystery book nothing wrong, but what got him most was when he heard Arthur laughing. Laughing, at something he assumed was a murder mystery book.

"Oh my, skinning a person alive, Bloodman, how you charm me..." Tori felt his heart race, he couldn't pull away and run out of the room! The laughter stopped, Arthur was looking to his side as if he was looking at someone, but, there was no-one there, who was he talking to? "What's that Flying Chocolate Bunny? Someone is with us?" He closed the book and turned to where Tori was hiding. Now Tori was screwed big time. "I see now. Is that so?" A sick grin formed on Arthur's face as he started walking towards the spot Tori was in. Arthur's playful giggling got louder and louder as he was about to round the corner. A hand grabbed Tori's shoulder and pulled him back, going down the fiction section quickly and hiding behind a bookcase, pulling him close. The hand clasped over Tori's mouth as the man shushed Tori.

Arthur stared at the empty space, head tilted. Now, his friends don't normally lie. So, unless this was a trick, someone had just saved someone's skin just now. He smirked and looked down the fiction section. The Brit leaned against the bookcase and called out in a sing-song voice, "I know you're here. I'm not a git, love!" He tapped his foot, waiting for an answer. When there was none, he looked over at Flying Chocolate Bunny, "Bloody liar. I thought we'd have some fun!"

Arthur's footsteps slowly padded away and the man let go of Tori, "Dude, are you nuts?! Artie coulda done somethin' to you, bro." Tori looked down to make sure Arthur was gone he looked at Alfred,

"We need to get out of here, rule one in horror survival don't hide in a library, with this labyrinth he could catch us anytime," Alfred nodded in agreement and lead Tori out of the stacks and back into the halls, he ran towards the auditorium where Vash was ready to perform, Alfred handed Tori to the Swiss.

"Alright kiddo, after you're done, go strait to your room, I'm going to stay and keep an eye on Artie" Tori nodded  
"Thanks Al"

**-Line break- **

"_Whether I'm at home  
__I could be in the club  
__I'm addicted to your love  
__Addicted to your love  
__The way we touch  
__The way you back it up  
__I'm addicted to your love  
__Addicted to your love, love._

_Your kisses had me hooked in an instant  
__Ha I'm so addicted, ha I'm so addicted  
__Girl, and yes I miss it when you leave for an instant  
__Ha I need a minute, ha I'm so addicted to you"_

The song went by smoothly, they were already on the second verse and already most of the female population of the school was already staring at the odd singers. But one set of pink eyes was gazing at the singers in the shadow, waiting, waiting in a hungry way, it made whoever was in the line of gaze uneasy, in this case, Tori. Vash noticed the uneasy in the silver eyed boy and nudged him to say 'focus you'll be fine' but made it look like it was part of a dance or part of the show. Finally the score ended, they accepted their applause and left the stage, not caring what the teacher had to say for the grade, all that mattered was that Vash got Tori to his room with no trouble.

"You stay in this room don't open it unless you have to. Wait for me to escort you to your class, or wait until Alfred show up either way" Tori looked up at Vash with concern in his eyes.

"Vash...Will Arthur be okay?"  
"I don't know kid, what I do know is at the moment, he's dangerous I don't want you or my sister to go near him at all you hear me?" Tori nodded in understanding, he wished Vash a good night before leaving to his room, locking it. Even then he still didn't feel safe, he had to block the entrance way. Tori took a gulp of water before resting on his bed, sleeping soundly, well he tried to at least. Something sinister was happening to Arthur, he had to talk to Mrs. Evlyn Kirkland about this.

**-line break-**

"Tell me my dear, do you think Tori likes chocolate cupcakes?" Arthur said looking at what appeared to be his reflection, well a pissed off version of his reflection.

"You leave Tori alone you bastard!" he hissed.  
"Leave Tori alone?" He blinked before a sinister smirked played onto his features, "But it's all so fun! It's like one big game!"  
"They're not retarded. Save for Alfred... But they'll figure it out!"

The lighter blonde-haired boy laughed loudly, "Like bloody hell. They all think you've got the flu or something! Your lover boy looked me right in the eyes and didn't say anything to the difference in color!" The other of the two growled, glaring harshly. Oh, how he wanted so badly to punch the daylights out of him. The green-eyed Brit fought against the rope tying his hands together. Where the hell did he get it anyway?

"Now, now, if you keep putting up a fuss, I'll just stuff your bloody stuck-up arse back in the closet," He stated, acting hurt.  
"You wouldn't..."  
"Want to bet?"  
"Fuck you!"

The lighter-haired blonde growled and kicked the other n the head harshly. The boy fell back, hissing in pain. His vision started to blur as he started up into the eyes of the other. Guess it was back to the closet...He slammed the door shut after stuffing the other Brit inside. He hated when people swore at him. He would have killed the boy right then and there if it weren't for the fact that it was past curfew and it would be slightly hard to clean up the mess and hide the body. Especially with that stupid Francis roaming the halls.

_**Francis...**_

Arthur smirked. What better way to let off steam then torture the one person that everyone would suspect. Everyone would chalk it up to a fight between the two only more bloody. And with less yelling...

* * *

SSF: Cliffhanger! R&R

Notes:

Addicted: Song by Danny Fernandas

Rule of Horror survival: I found it on scary for . One of the rules seriously said 'Don't hide in a library' and it's true, think about it, halls upon halls of bookcases like a labyrinth. It's easy to get lost, and it would be easy to run into the killer.

Bloodman: It's a book, I forgot who wrote it...I should start reading it again...


	19. Chapter 19: Hide and Seek With Oliver

SSF: Chapter updates are going faster now, Thank you Hopefaith2 and iiShuChan for helping me. This will be the last you will be hearing from 2p!England, he might show up again someday as an experiment Fanfic, but other than that he's an antagonist for 18 and 19. Now, it is also close to Halloween (I know I'm early) and I thought the thrill and suspense would be fun.

Disclaimer: Own Tori.

* * *

Chapter 19

The morning went by quietly, Tori got up super early to go down to his class he left a note saying where he was, once he went to medieval history he saw his teacher getting ready for class, he went up to her and held himself.

"Evlyn?" He called out gently. The woman looked at him with concern, Tori was shaken, her first thought was that Ivan was bullying the poor boy, she crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Is Ivan picking on you lad?" she asked.  
"No, no-one is. Evlyn, something is wrong with Arthur, he's scaring me. I saw him laughing at a death scene in a murder book, and his eyes they're pink. I thought it was lack of sleep but..." he felt a few tears fall. "Please tell me you know what's wrong with him!"

"I haven't seen him around lately, actually..." The woman looked up at the boy in front of her. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder to try and calm him down. She was about to ask him to explain further untill the door to the classroom burst open, a random girl poking her head in.

"Mrs. Kirkland, I think you'll want to see this..."

The woman in question looked from the girl at the door to Tori before walking over and going out to the hallway, following the student. Tori, curious, followed slowly behind while willing himself to calm down. They both followed the girl to the staircase leading to the dorms.

"They found him last night. He's in the hospital wing as we speak, but I figured you'd want to know," the girl looked back at the two before opening the door. In the corner of the room, near the elevator, sat a puddle of blood. Above said puddle, written in the blood was, "Damn Frog".

Evlyn stared at the mess with wide eyes. Her son couldn't have possibly done this!

"Where is he?" she looked at the girl.  
"Arthur? I couldn't say... I haven't seen him around today. We've tried his room, but no one answers..." Tori looked down this confirmed his suspicion, this wasn't the Arthur he knew and loved.

"It's not Arthur.." he whispered out. The group looked to him in confusion, "It had to be a doppelganger, there's no way Arthur would do this. It's clear they hate Francis, but he wouldn't hurt him like that. He would have left Francis with the traditional bruised and bloodied nose.

"That is true. That boy must have been messing with magic again..." Evlyn groaned, holding her head. Why did her son always have to fiddle with his spells in the middle of the night?

"I'll go check on Francis," The girl bowed at the two before jogging off in the direction of the hospital wing.

Mrs. Kirkland looked back at the mess. She silently wondered how Francis was still alive with this much blood pooled on the floor. Tori cleared his throat to get her attention before saying anything.

"We could try his room again, if you'd like?" He asked, looking up at her. She nodded her response, walking up to the elevator and pressing the button. They both looked at the floor, grimacing at the bloody footprints that led to said elevator. As the door opened, the footprints continued inside and stopped in the middle of the small elevator.

"I'm going to kill him," Evlyn ground out, walking inside. Tori followed her to the room with her, when they got there the door was partially opened, they cautiously went inside and saw fresh cupcakes along with a knife, Tori looked around and stopped at a mirror with a note saying 'We await the silver treasure you bragged about' but it wasn't on the mirror it was as if the note itself was written inside, Evlyn winced,

"I know that trick anywhere" she said with dread. Tori looked at her in confusion,  
"Evlyn?" she looked at him and took his shoulder.

"Tori...Years ago when Arthur was ten, he found out how to communicate by writing messages in a mirror, now, this spell is VERY risky, there's countless worlds and mirrors out there so you never know who you're talking to. One day, he was talking to another boy with the same name, they got along fine until the boy came to our world. He had Arthur's looks but, he had pink eyes, to create less confusion we called him Oliver." She started out looking to the knife "He was a psychotic version of Arthur, he would always hurt those he deemed were a threat to Arthur, well, soon Arthur saw the pattern and confronted Oliver about it, he didn't like it. So Oliver, tried to hurt Arthur the very boy he protected. Ian managed to stop him and send him back, before he vanished his words were 'I will take those you care for'...It's been years now and we haven't heard a word from Oliver until now." Tori looked up at her for a while, horror and confusion written all over his face. If Arthur knew what would happen, why would he try it again? None of this made any sense!

"Do you think that he could do it again?" Tori questioned.  
"I suppose so...may take some time. We'd also have to find both of them first," Evlyn pointed out, looking at the cupcakes, "You never ate one right?"  
"No, why?"  
"No reason, love. Just asking."

Soon, footsteps could be heard from down the hall. That were slow and paced, the person obviously not in a hurry. Evlyn pushed Tori away from the door, watching it. If it were who she thought it was, Tori wouldn't want to be near that door right at this moment. Alfred pushed the door open slowly and stared at the two with surprised eyes.

"Dude, what are you guys doin' in here?" He asked.  
"I could ask you the same question..." Tori deadpanned.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I was on my way to visit you until I heard talking from here. Figured I'd check it out..." he laughed nervously. Before another word was spoken, they heard pounding, like someone was kicking at a door, Evlyn grabbed the knife afraid that whoever or whatever was kicking was dangerous, she moved towards the closet where the pounding was heard, and opened the door, only to drop the knife, she knelt down and looked inside reaching her hand out,

"Oh my god, Arthur! Are you okay?" she asked taking the gag off, Arthur coughed a bit and nodded, he looked up at his mother,  
"I'm fine, Oliver didn't hurt me" Arthur saw Tori and winced a bit "Sorry you had to see me like this love" Tori shook his head and watched Evlyn untie him.

"I'm just glad you're safe is all" he said softly. "Why did you do that mirror spell?"  
"I didn't! Oliver's been writing to me for about a few days, I ignored them hoping he would lose interest, it didn't work so I woke up one day and there he was staring at me with that sick smile of his." Evlyn had a scolding look on her face,

"I'll have to get your brother to send his arse back," She crossed her arms, "Do you know where he is dear?"  
"I wish.." Arthur groaned, rubbing his wrists, "Of course, I do know how to draw him out," he finished, looking over at Alfred.

Alfred blinked a few times, staring at the three who were looking at him, "No way, dude! I successfully dodged him all day, I'm not gunna purposefully sell myself to him! He's scary as hell!"

"Come on, Alfred! He hates you even more than Francis!" Arthur said, crossing his arms as well.  
"Yeah, that's reassuring..."  
"Look, if we don't stop him now, he's going to hu-"

Arthur was cut off by a scream from outside. They ran to the window and noticed he was standing there looking at one of the female students with a balled fist and his head tilted. He looked rather confused while the girl looked completely and entirely horrified.

"What's wrong, love? It's only a bird!" He cooed, smiling widely.  
"Y-You killed it!" She shrieked, backing up.

He laughed loudly while holding out his hand, opening it to reveal a smushed bird, blood dripping, "Of course I did. I need ingredients, do I not?" his chuckling got louder as the girl ran off. Said blonde turned to walk inside, staring up at Ivan. "Move please. Or I could gladly make you!" Ivan cringed at the sickly sweet smile and moved away slowly, allowing the boy to pass him and go inside.

"Dude, even Ivan's scared..." Alfred muttered.  
"He must be coming this way... I want everyone out. If he's doing what I believe he's doing, you won't want to be here. Arthur, I'll go find your brother. Don't let him catch you again!" She scolded before leaving.

"Tori, do you think we could hide in your room?" Arthur looked over at the boy.

He nodded quickly, grabbing Arthur's hand and leading the two back to his room, "We'll have to block the door though. I don't trust him," Tori explained, unlocking the door to his room.

A few minutes after the door was closed, the cloned Brit came waltzing down the hall humming to himself. The three in Tori's room pressed up against the door, listening to his footsteps stop in front of Arthur's room.

He tilted his head, noticing the door was opened. The boy peeked inside, noticing the closet door was also ajar, "Oh my, dear Arthur. Where have you gone? Not to fetch your brother, I hope," he sang, walking down the hallway slowly, "I may just have to go kill him."

**-line break-**

Tori was sitting on the bed shaking like a leaf, Arthur was holding Tori close rubbing his back trying to calm him down, Alfred was by the door holding a gun, Tori looked at him for a bit,

"I thought schools ban guns" He whispered.  
"They do, but here, only time you can take it out of your room is if you are threatened, we need all the fire power to keep that Oliver at bay." Alfred said staying by the door. Tori rested his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"What's the deal with the cupcakes?"  
"Well, the icing is made of sleeping drugs, the cupcakes, well..ever seen Sweeney Todd? He mixes death with the batter, He tends to be well...Never you mind" he said.

"What does he want with me?" Arthur sighed and shook his head,  
"I don't know Love." Tori nodded one last time before resting against him. The room went silent, at times Arthur got up to look outside the window to see if Oliver was outside, so far no-one, the door was being pounded on causing the trio to jump and turn to the door, Alfred readied the gun, but no attempts were made inside, all that was seen was a note being pushed under to the other side, Alfred picked it up and paled at the contents.

"This guy is one sick freak" he said looking at the note and picture, it had Oliver, Tori, and a dead Arthur. Arthur came over and looked, gulping a bit, "I can't decide if he's tryng to kill everyone I care about or take my place..."

"I don't want him to take your place!" Tori exclaimed, jumping up off the bed.  
"So, you three are in there?" Oliver said in a happy tone.

They froze, looking at the door as the shadow underneath moved closer. Alfred gulped, holding onto the gun tightly as Arthur slowly crept back onto the bed with Tori, glaring at the door.  
"Am I allowed in or is there something I've got to do first? I can think of a lot of things," The figure on the other side of the door laughed as he ran a knife down the door. "Come on, this isn't any fun!"

Arthur looked around as Alfred slowly backed up to the bed with Tori. The Brit got up and opened the window, looking at the tree that was near. He motioned for Tori to come closer, helping him out the window and onto said tree. Alfred practically pushed Arthur out as he ran out onto the tree as well as the doorknob started to jiggle.

"Way to go, you bloody prat! I could have fallen!" Arthur hissed out, looking back at the American.  
"Just shut up and climb!" Alfred hissed back, pointing down to the ground where Tori was. Arthur was shocked by Alfred's somewhat assertive tone and continued to climb down without hesitation.

"Oh Tori? Are you still there? I don't wanna break your down. It's a very nice door, even though I disagree. Come out so we can play some more okay?" Oliver said in sick twisted childish like voice and he continued to turn the knob.

"Climb dammit! Climb!" Tori whispered as he finally made it down. A few minutes later, Arthur and Alfred make it to the ground.

"Where do we go now?" Tori asked fearing Oliver would find them outside.  
"The forest. We can get some help, or weapons. Whatever comes first?" Alfred said as he leaded them to the forest, barely making there before the door is forced open.

"Now look what you made me do! You made me ruin the nice door. Now can we play?" Oliver said as he finally got the door open. To his disappointment, the room is empty.

"Now where did you go? I wanted to play some more. Ahhh I see now. You're playing hide and seek with me! What fun! And I will find you Tori. If it's the last thing I do." Oliver said sadistically as he smirked and left the room. He stomped down the hallway, sadistic smile in place. The blade in his hand gleamed in the light. Students moved past quickly as the blonde went to the elevator quietly and got in, pressing the down button. They all watched as the doors slid closed and the boy disappeared out of sight.

Arthur and Tori followed closely behind Alfred as they ran through the forest. Arthur looked back every now and then, hoping and praying he wouldn't catch up any time soon. He knew exactly what tricks that boy could pull to perform the things he did and they weren't pretty things.

"Damn, you dudes are slow!" Alfred yelled back.  
"Shut up, git! We're not all five-star football players!" Arthur ground out, pulling Tori along.

"I can hear you!" Oliver called out in a playful sing-song voice.  
"God dammit, already?!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur, who still had a hold of Tori's hand, and pulled them both along, forcing them to speed up. How did he get himself into this, seriously? And how did school become so dangerous?!

"You can't run for long!" the playful voice called out again, laughing.

Arthur growled, looking at Alfred's back, "Why are we going anyway?! I don't see any help!" He yelled out, holding onto Tori's hand tighter.

"Seriously, I don't see anyone or anything and this is really starting to scare me!" Tori exclaimed, glancing back, "And he's right behind us!"

The other two blondes looked back. Oliver was literally only a few paces away, that sick smile plastered to his face. He laughed again before chucking his knife hard, the blade glinted in the sun as it headed for Tori's back. Arthur's eyes widened and he stopped, shoving Tori out of the way as the knife hit him in the shoulder. He cried out and fell, hand moving to grasp the blade's handle.

"Oh, I wasn't aiming for you!" Oliver stomped his foot on the ground, huffing towards Arthur. He ripped the knife out and went over to Tori, "Now then my dear, you'll be coming with me...my pure innocent, sweet silver treasure." He said taking his hand, pulling him close so they were chest to chest. "You know, back home, we don't have nice pure things like you around everyone's corrupted, but with you, you can brighten up everything. You will be our bright Idol! A treasure to be preserved." He ran the blade down his cheek breaking the skin just a tad bit, he grinned and licked the wound "You taste good too"

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Arthur screamed at him as he slowly got up from the ground, a hand on his injury to stop the bleeding.  
"Oh right. I forgot about you. Why don't we play a little game Arthur?" Oliver said as he smiles wickedly and started walking toward him.  
"Arthur! Don't!" Tori called out to him.

"I'm tired of playing these fucking games with you Oliver! If you really want to end this between us then you would have got the guts to do it already. And there's no way in hell you're taking Tori back with you. Not while I'm still breathing!"

"Is that right? Then we'll have make you stop breathing then!" Oliver said as he rushed toward him with knife in hand, Arthur grabbed the boy's wrist before the knife slammed down. Green glared into playful blueish pink.

"Tell me, love. Do you enjoy sweets?" The manic blonde smiled down at him, "Because I'll turn you into one after I'm done with you!"

Arthur pushed against the boy, trying to keep the blade at a safe distance. Oliver growled lightly and stomped his heel onto Arthur's foot and kicked it, causing Arthur to fall to one knee, the blade getting closer. Where the hell was Alfred? Because that gun could come in rather useful right now!

As the blade lowered closer and closer, Arthur cringed. Tori watched, horrified, not knowing what to do. If he ran over now, Oliver would surely kill him. Soon a gun shot rang out, grazing Oliver's shoulder. Said blonde cried out, dropping the knife. Three sets of eyes looked over and saw Alfred reloading his shotgun with the biggest smirk on his face.

"I told you dudes there were guns out here! Ludwig hid them!"

Arthur glared a bit but kicked Oliver out of the way. He jumped up and grabbed Tori's hand, "Let's go. Mum had to have found my brother by now!" He looked to Alfred hoping he would be fine before running off with Tori into the school.

**-Line Break-**

Ian was going through the spell book, he stood in front of the mirror and began chanting, slowly sealing Oliver back in, the room went wild, wind blowing everywhere, lights flickering, window's breaking, and Oliver's screaming, as he slowly materialized into the mirror, he tried to break out before Ian could finish the spell, however he was held back by dark figures, who Arthur and Tori could safely assume were people from the same world Oliver was from. Oliver gave one final cry before the room went silent, Ian closed the book and went over to Tori and Arthur,

"Thank you Ian" Arthur said holding Tori close  
"You have a lot to explain to the students Artie" he looked to Tori "And you have to go through multiple treatments to rid this trauma." and with that Ian left the room. Tori looked up at Arthur and hugged him, the Brit kissed his head again,

"No-one will hurt you, not while my family or I are around" Tori was still shaken though, Arthur looked at the mirror, Oliver would return someday, he was ready for him now, but for now he had a small timid silver eyed boy to comfort. He stood up and carried Tori to his respective room, going down the elevator to the third floor, to room 306, once there he went inside the dorm room laying Tori on the bed. He kissed his head and covered him up,

"You've had an eventful day, you should rest" he saw that the boy was now asleep, he got up to leave, but before he did, he noticed something strange on the mirror, a note, he went to check it out and paled at the message.

_'I'll return for you my sweet silver angel'_

* * *

SSF: And there you have it, Chapter 20 will be up soon I hope

Notes:

Message at the end: Some horror movies do that to imply a sequal...as I said before I might do anothe 2p!England encounter but I don't know when.

Most everything here is self explanitory, at least I try to, if you're still confused PM me


	20. Chapter 20: Happy Birthday Tori

SSF: Okay, in reasons for my absent, I had to get my Open Office Word Processor back, I've been dealing with writers block, and I've had stuff going on in real life. My old Laptop is litterally coming apart so until I get the money I have to work on my new Laptop (which is kind of a bitch I like it yeah...but the touch pad mouse is a bitch). Anyway, so here's the solid plan from here on out starting with this Chapter:

Tori's Brithday

Christmas

New Years Eve Party,

Finals pt.1

Valentines Day

Finals pt.2

Fillers

Cardverse Festival

Final Dance

Epilogue

That is the solid plan, so yeah this fic is almost over. I'm glad you guys really liked this, and yes I'm working on the Sequal: Dreams come True, I've posted the first two chapters so I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I only own Tori

* * *

Chapter 20

Snow was falling among the grounds, winter break was coming and everyone was getting ready for the holidays, even though, it wasn't for another fourteen days. However, a certain Brit had a spark in his eyes, being a student president gave him access to student records and their personal information, such as when an individual's birthday was. Arthur walked the halls with a small smile on his face, he had a lot of planning to do.  
"You seem happy today" came a Greek sounding voice, Arthur blinked and looked over to see Heracules laying on the bench next to a window. Arthur shook his head, that man was always finding weird places to sleep in.  
"Tomorrow is Tori's birthday...I have a gift for him waiting in my room."  
"I'm going to guess and say you bought him an expensive present" Arthur looked at him with a slight grin. "It's only about fifty dollars, not that much." Heracules nodded and sat up, readying himself to walk to his next class.  
"What are you going to do for Christmas?" Arthur shrugged and walked with him to class, "I'm not sure, I want to spend it with Tori but he told me he might go to home for the Christmas break, but there's a rumor of a snow in so he might stay here. Then again I'll most likely be forced to that damn party Alfred is planning. I just don't know" "What's wrong with Alfred's Christmas parties?" "Nothing, well other than those odd coloured cakes, but there's nothing wrong with them, he's just...so childish at times" The Greek nodded and stopped at his class, he looked to Arthur and told him he needed to relax more and not worry so much, the Brit in question shook his head and went to the student office to get some work done. While he was working, he heard a soft voice outside the door, he went to investigate. He stepped out the room and turned to the source where he found Tori using the payphones in the student lounge, Arthur mentally slapped himself, he forgot his office was by the student lounge, ah well can't hurt but to listen in right?

"Yeah I got the package mom, thanks. Yeah everything is fine, the school has the Christmas decorations up, there's even a giant tree out here in the lounge if students want to decorate it after class, I added the tinsels on them, and the icicle ornaments. I don't know I want to go home, but I want to stay here. Do you want me to? Alright, well I'll see you when the Festival of Cards come up, it's this summer. I love you mom" he said before hanging up. Tori sat down by the tree and smiled, he was able to stay here for the holidays which was good, but he still couldn't help but to feel homesick, Arthur put his work on hold and went over to him sitting next to him,

"Hello love" he said. Tori smiled and looked to his crush and smiled at him

"Hey Arthur," he took his hand and looked at the tree, for only two weeks of being up, the tree was starting to look like an ornate centerpiece, the two got up and started to add on to the tree, talking about their plans for the holidays, Tori mentioned he was able to stay for the holidays, this made Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Maybe now would be a good time to ask him;

"Say Tori...Alfred's throwing this Christmas party...I'm probably not going, but I was wondering if you were?" Tori shrugged and placed a red bulb on the tree, he took a step back and looked at Arthur.

"I didn't know Alfred was throwing a party..."  
"He always does when Christmas rolls around...Last year he had this bright blue cake, it seriously looked like something that shouldn't be eaten." This comment made Tori laugh his heart out, his laugh was an innocent sounding one, one that would make angels themselves envy the young boy.

"Colored cakes are the best though Arthur!" He recovered from laughing, "I guess I'll check the party out, see if I might like it"

"Great! Oh, um after dinner could you meet me in the courtyard?"  
"Sure...?" Tori was confused, what could Arthur want at that time? Speaking of which, why would he want to go out in the cold weather? The two stopped in their decorating as the bell rang signaling the end of break, they said their good byes and went their separate ways, Tori to his class, Arthur to the office to complete the paper work he had to do.

**-Line Break-**

"Arthur cher, what might this be?" Francis asked holding up a black box with a silver ribbon on it. Arthur paused in his search for the missing item and stormed up to Francis taking it from his hands.

"How dare you break into my room!" Arthur hissed "What were you even looking for?" Francis chuckled and leaned on the wall with a smile.

"Ah Arthur, you didn't show up for class so I went to see if you were in your room" He said taking out a master key, "With this of course, I didn't find you but I found that box. Now tell me, what's in it?" the Frenchman demanded. Arthur slapped the key out of his hand and locked the dorm room before heading off.

"It's none of your business, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to science" This didn't stop Francis from following him like a lost puppy.

"Is it a gift for your petit silver-eyed amour?" he asked in a sing song voice. This alone made Arthur froze in place, he hated when Francis had to pester into his love life.

"If I say yes, then will you leave me alone and find something or someone else to pester?"  
"Maybe"  
"Then yes, it's a gift for Tori. Now bugger off" The Brit said as he continued his way, leaving Francis behind. He checked the clock, after science was dinner, and after dinner, was the court yard with Tori; where he would dazzle Tori with his gift, and kiss him under the mistletoe that usually hangs in the court yard, it was perfect, just perfect! But, as we all know, perfection isn't easy, or guaranteed for that matter. Arthur was no exception to that statement. He was a gentleman, and it was the gentleman's duty to make sure a special meeting went according to plan, nothing will get in his way, nothing!

"Someone looks really happy" Arthur froze and saw Mikhail leaning in the door way to the science room with a grin. Arthur smiled sweetly at him,

"Hello Mikhail, so you've noticed huh?"

"Noticed?" the Czech boy laughed "Of course I did! Everyone's talking about it, didn't help that Francis told almost everyone he knew" Arthur paled at that sentence.

"Are you serious?" Arthur growled out, balling his fists a bit. "I swear if he tells Tori-"

Mikhail let out another small laugh, "Don't worry about it, I sent Alfred to go distract him from the gossip until you can give him the gift as you had planned. I'd watch out though, Alfred can only distract people for so long before he, himself gets bored."

"That's true" Arthur said sighing a bit. He walked into the science room and took his seat, he was still on edge about the news that's been flying around, his only hope was that Alfred did kept Tori occupied until dinner or after dinner.

**-Line break-**

"So why did you take me to the gym Al?" Tori asked looking around a bit. Alfred was setting up a net and getting a volleyball out, he smiled at Tori and bounced the ball to him,

"For a game of course" Tori bounced the ball back to the American.  
"No way in hell, try again." he said leaving the gym. Alfred paled and ran after Tori, he had to find a way to keep him busy before dinner, that was in an hour! Thinking of something at the last minute Alfred grabbed Tori's arm rather quickly,

"Winner gets the loser's desserts for a week!" The silver-eyed teen looked at the American, the school always gave out great desserts for dinner, and with Christmas coming so soon, it would be even better. Plus if he won, he could most certainly use this to his advantage! Tori let out a sigh before facing Alfred.

"Fine, but if I lose I'll just get Arthur to nag your desserts from you!" Alfred inwardly sighed in relief he got the boy to stay.  
"Deal!"

And so the game began, each with their own powerful serves and hits, most of the time it resulted in getting the ball stuck up the rafters, meaning both scores were at a zero still. Both were laughing and having the time of their life, on occasions Tori made a few strikes giving him points, but it was mostly them hitting the ball out of bounds.

Alfred was keeping track of the time, just five minutes left, score was tied, he had to let Tori get this strike, just to end the game so the two can walk down to dinner. He served the ball over and watching Tori's stance, the moment Tori hit the ball over the net, Alfred went for it but of course slipped a bit letting Tori get the winning point.

"Yes!" the shorter cheered, jumping up and down in his place, "I didn't think I'd get it!"  
"Yup, you got it alright," Alfred laughed out, obviously not happy about the fact that he'd be giving away a weeks worth of deserts.

He shrugged and walked over to the double doors, Tori following close behind him. They both left the gym, making their way to the cafeteria for dinner. Alfred silently hoping they wouldn't get there to early and that Arthur was prepared for this. When they got there, Arthur was seen at the door, he smiled and took Tori into his arms and thanked Alfred for being with him, the group went inside and got their dinner, taking their seats Tori was talking about how he kicked Alfred's ass in volleyball, Arthur was laughing at the news. Alfred however was just paled from it, he had to give his dessert up to Tori for a week as a prize.

**-line break-**

When dinner was over, Arthur was outside with Tori in the snow covered courtyard Tori looked around a bit and smiled, it was beautiful outside, he looked to Arthur and held himself in his winter coat.

"What did you need Arthur?" Arthur smiled and brought him closer to the center, he looked around making sure no-one was out here to interrupt the moment, Tori looked at him in confusion, what was Arthur planning? Before he could open his mouth he found a black box in front of him with a silver ribbon on it,

"Arthur?"  
"Open it, it's for you" the young teen did as he was told and opened the box, he let out an audible gasp and covered his mouth in shock, inside the box was a necklace, it was a red crystal heart necklace with Swarvoski crystal surrounded by diamond-bright rhinestone and suspended on a crystal-accented chain. Tori looked up at Arthur with wide eyes, he wanted to ask why he was given such a marvelous gift, having read his mind, Arthur took the necklace out placing it around Tori's neck with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Tori" He said. Tori placed a hand on the stone around his neck before hugging Arthur with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Arthur," he said in a soft tone, Arthur smiled and pulled back a bit, "That's not all, look above us" As Tori looked up he saw the mistletoe above them and blushed, he looked at Arthur and gently kissed him, Arthur held him close and kissed back, hand running down the smaller one's black hair to the middle of the back, as they kissed time stood still, they were lost in the passion they hadn't notice most of the school was watching from inside. This was a match made in heaven, neither wanted to part from each other. The kiss made it's end, Arthur lead Tori inside the school and kissed his cheek,

"How are you liking your birthday?" Arthur asked with a smile, Tori laughed a bit and rested his head on his shoulder,  
"I like it a lot, thanks again for the necklace, how did you know when my birthday was anyway?" Arthur had a false innocent look in his eyes as he answered;

"Oh I have my ways is all, love" Tori gave him a look for the truth, when he got nothing he let it drop. The two walked down the halls in silence just enjoying the others company, down the quiet decorated hall with wreaths, tinsels, and lights. Pass the frost covered windows, and the snow covered grounds, the night itself was beautiful. As they walked further and further the sound of music was heard, they must be nearing Alfred's Christmas party, Tori thought, he looked to Arthur with a smile,

"Want to check it out?" he asked. Arthur looked down and nodded,  
"I don't see why not, though it's kind of early for him to be throwing one..." He said walking to the room where the party was. The music started to get louder and louder with each step, once they finally got to the room Arthur held the door open for Tori, when the young teen walked in he froze, Alfred along with Francis and Mikhail had set up a birthday bash (With Arthur's permission naturally), Tori turned to Arthur with his arms crossed,

"Did you set this up?"  
"For once, no...The three asked to set up a party, they didn't specify what the party was for. My bet, the frog is the main culprit"

Tori laughed and turned back to the party, The room was decorated in silver balloons and streamers, tables with black table cloths with a webbed design on them, a huge cake that could feed the entire school (Of course to Alfred: The bigger the cake is, the better), and in the center of the room was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Tori!' the gesture enough made Tori glad his mother let him stay, he had got a necklace from Arthur, and a wonderful party from his friends. It was decided, he never want to part from World Academy for a while. Though, like all school years, they had to come to an end, he only had a few months left. He pushed that thought aside, he wanted to make every last second here count and what better way than to give the party planners; Alfred, Mikhail, and Francis a hug for their efforts. Alfred ruffled Tori's hair and turned to the group announcing the party was on, and for everyone to have fun, this party, was going to last until midnight. Tori shook his head, Alfred was of course going to have a party last until midnight, he watched as the American went to the DJ stand with Mikhail and joined a group in the dance floor, Arthur smiled and went to the snack bar getting two cups of punch, he saw Francis walk over and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I have to thank you for this?" Francis chuckled and shook his head,  
"Non mon ame, You don't." He turned to the dance floor and smiled "He's a member of this crazy family for sure" Arthur chuckled, Francis wasn't far from the truth. Most of the students here knew each other one way or another, for example: The Vargus twins knew Francis, Roderich, Elizabeta, Elisabeth, Gilbert and Antonio when they were only children, they met Arthur through Francis, and knew Alfred from Arthur, and Matthew from Alfred. In short, the entire school knew one another, even if it was just a mutual meeting.

"That he is Francis, that he is...and I'm glad he is" Arthur agreed with a small smile,  
"You're just saying that because you two are an item" Francis teased, earning a glare from the Brit.  
"Watch it frog, just because it's Tori's birthday, that doesn't mean you're safe from me" And with that said, the party went on with laughter, games, dancing and of course, cake. In fact, most of the students, including Tori, went for the cake, because a party without cake can NOT be considered a party at all, every party should have a cake in it somewhere dammit, even if it's for a friendly get together party, a cake needs to be in to be considered a party!

**-line break-  
**

The clock tower chimed Midnight, the party was over, everyone who set the party up pitched in to clean the party hall, the left over food, people took to their rooms for something to snack on during break while they're in the room studying or working, Tori was asleep on the bleachers holding a polar bear plush that he got from Matthew, unfazed by the chiming clock. Arthur went over and picked Tori up, he looked to the bag of goodies that the young boy collected via gifts and turned to Mikhail

"Um can you help me move this to Tori's room?" the Czech smiled and grabbed the bag following Arthur to the elevator, to Tori's room. Once they got to the student lounge and by the elevator, Arthur looked to Mikhail who had a soft smile on his face,

"Fun evening huh Arthur?"  
"Yeah. Thank you for helping to set up the party by the way"  
"Of course, it's the least I can do for a friend," The elevator dinged and the two walked in, going up to floor three, room nine, Arthur took out the master key getting into Tori's room, he laid the boy on the bed taking his shoes off an covering him up with a smile.

"Good night love" he said turning to leave, Mikhail left the bag by the desk and followed Arthur outside, closing the door behind them, leaving Tori to dream about the evening, the fun and the excitement he had. Yes, this was a wonderful evening for sure.

* * *

SSF: Okay, there. I hope this long wait was worth it. I put sweat and tears into this with my friends help

Notes:

Tori's Birthday: I created him two years ago on December 12th.

Arthur Knowing Tori's birthday: Face it people, he's student president I know damn well anyone with that authority would use their possition of power to their advantage, Francis would have the same authority but is too lazy to look it up himself.

Tori's Phone call: Okay, this is probably the only time you're hearing about Tori's parents. The package was naturally Tori's parents sending him presents.

Christmas Tree in the student Lounge: Seriously who WOULDN'T want to decorate a Christmas Tree in school?

Mikhail: This is iiShuChan's character, :)

Alfred missing on purpose: Hey, his job was to keep Tori distracted, and either way he was going to have to give his dessert to Tori with or without Arthur's nagging.

The gift: Okay this: I had to look on Pyramid Collection trying to find an expensive ass gift. Something Arthur would spend for Tori, yeah it's a female store big whoop.

Students Knowing each other: Okay As stated here is a flow chart to help:

Francis-Knew Arthur since they were children

Arthur-Knew Alfred since they were teens

Alfred-Knows the Italian twins through Francis

See where I'm getting at? I'm also using historic relations as well. So yeah, the school knows everyone and their brother in a literal way.

That's all I have to say so thank you for being patient with me.


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas Eve Party

SSF: I must admit this had to be the longest chapter ever. I wish to thank all of you who have been following, favoriting, and reviewing this fanfic, I would like to thank iiShuChan for being there with me, and HopeFaith2, and IiBeautifullyImperfectII as well!

Now then, This covers Christmas Eve. Christmas Day, and New Years will be in the same chapters

Secret Santa I will tell you who had who at the end, those I feel is important that is.

Disclaimer: I only Own Tori

* * *

Chapter 21

_Dear Secret Santa,_

_This year, I ask for nothing. For I have found my gift, you may know him, his name is Arthur Kirkland. Ever since I came to this school,and met him we became really good friends so good we started going out. He got me the most wonderful birthday gift too._

A pause, Tori looked at the small letter in thought, he had to leave a note for his secret Santa for what he wanted for Christmas, he shook his head and wrote again,

_However, if you are one to get something for me anyway, then I guess I'll take a book, not any book a series, see I have my eyes set on this book series; The Star Catcher series by Dave Berry and Ridely Pearson (The man who made the Kingdom Keepers), and I kind of want to read the first book out of curiosity. Thank you once again,_

_-Tori_

The young boy sealed the letter in an envelope, he set it on the desk next to the laptop. He grabbed his Science book and notebook before going down to his Earth Science class with Mr. Beilschmidt, Ludwig and Gilbert's father, he pushed it aside and walked into the classroom, taking his seat in the middle row by the window, getting his notes out. As always he was the first one in next to the teacher,

"Early riser as usual Tori" Tori looked at the long haired German and smiled.  
"What can I say, this class is farther away than my other ones. I'm so used to getting up early so I'm not late, Mr. Beilschmidt." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Even though after half of the second semester, I gave you permission to use my name, you never do" he said in a teasing sound. Tori laughed and shook his head, Adelwulf, like Evlyn Kirkland, had his fun side only to the students who actually put effort in their studying. Soon enough, a few other students filed in, sitting in their respective seats and conversing amongst themselves. Tori tune them out, doodling on a spare piece of paper, he was too focused on the picture he didn't noticed that one of the students behind him was poking his shoulder gently. Not getting any response from the silver-eyed teen, the person took a pen and slowly dragged the lid down the back of Tori's neck, subtly giggling all the while. Tori shivered and turned quickly to see who was bothering him, his scowl was replaced with a smile.

"Morning Mikhail, you have an odd way of getting people's attention" he said with a small laugh.

Mikhail cocked his head to the side while sporting his own bright smile, "I only do it to you, Alfred and Ivan" Tori smiled and shook his head, Mikhail was sort of shy but out going around his friends, having only talked to the Czech boy a few times in the past he felt like a good friend now. Though, he had some form of a crush on Ivan, which Tori never understood then again, he was with the Brit with the stick so far up his ass people would think that Arthur never smiled once in his life.

"So what did you ask your secret Santa, Mikhail?" The blond boy blinked a few times before another smile crept up,  
"I wasn't really sure, so I just wrote down 'surprise me'...so hopefully it isn't Francis or I'll get an even bigger surprise than I'm wanting." Tori huffed in reply  
"That's not far from the truth" Mikhail let out a light laugh,  
"Well what about you? What did you ask?"

"Well" Tori started, "I asked for a book series. I've been wanting to read it out of pure curiosity!"  
"I see, did you get anything from your family?" Mikhail asked as he tightened the hair tie in his hair, this time Tori let out a small laugh,  
"Yes, But I'm not allowed to open them just yet for obvious reasons, you?"

Mikhail shook his head, "Just a card from my twin sestra Annessa" A dark shadow loomed over them, Adelwulf was beside them, the two froze and looked up with a small smile that said 'please don't be mad we lost track of time we love you so we're going to be kiss asses'. This didn't pass the German teacher.

"Seeing how you two are the chatter bugs, why don't you two come up to the front of the class and give the lecture on Volcanoes, here and now"  
"V-Volcanoes?" Tori stammered with a slight squeak in his voice.  
"Yes, Volcanoes"  
"Wh-what if we promised not to talk from this moment on?" Mikhail asked, visibly shaken. The older man shook his head.

"Front and center, now" Mikhail whimpered and looked at Tori, said teen just slowly shrugged and stood up, he didn't particularly want to stand in front of everyone and give a half ass lecture about something he didn't really know about, and he knew Mikhail most certainly felt the same way. They turned and faced the class once they made it to the front, Mikhail looked as if he were going to pass out at any moment, and Tori himself wasn't fair much better. The young teens wished to god by some miracle that someone, anyone would come in and rescue them from

_**RING**_

"The fire alarm?" Mikhail looked at Tori with confusion burning in his eyes.  
"Santa answered my prayers, it really is a Christmas miracle!" he laughed happily. The class was ushered out of the building, into the courtyard waiting for the okay to go back inside while the teachers went to get everything settled. Tori took this advantaged and grabbed a snowball, eh grinned and saw Ivan talking to the Baltic siblings before chucking the snowball at the back of his head, he turned away to put on the innocent air, this was bound to start a snow ball fight to pass the time, and that is just what Tori was aiming for.

Ivan turned around to see if he could find the culprit, when he found Alfred laughing, he threw a snowball right at his face,

"What the hell Commie! I didn't do it," he said throwing one at him "Now I did." And like a chain reaction, one person or another got involved in a snowball fight, all without their winter coats on. But it didn't matter, they just wanted to have some fun before they were ushered inside to get to their next class. The entire group was laughing and flinging snow, even the serious ones like Ludwig was laughing. Eventually people started forming groups and making forts to have a full out war of snow. Tori was teamed with Mikhail and Arthur aiming for Alfred, Ivan and Francis. When the battle neared it's end, the teachers came out to get everyone inside, everyone was still laughing and talking about it, some were trying to figure out who started the flame, others just said that whoever it was, they did them a favor, and the rest were concerned about who tripped the fire alarm. On their way back to get their books; Tori, Arthur and Mikhail were stopped by a very livid Ivan (though he hid it with that child-like smile of his). They each stared at him dumbfounded, Tori took a tiny step back to avoid him.

"I would very much like to know who threw that first snowball at me" He practically purred. Arthur laughed nervously stepping back with Tori. Tori for one wasn't going to tell, Ivan was a good ten inches taller than he was and he knew Arthur and Mikhail wouldn't tell.

Mikhail smiled innocently, cocking his head to the side, "I did" Tori looked at the Czech and slightly paled, what was he doing?! Ivan looked at Mikhail and placed a hand on his head like a petting motion,

"I see, it was one of your 'get attention' ways da?" Mikhail gave a light laugh and nodded

"Yes, it was...I didn't think it would escalate in a snowball fight though"

"I see" Smiled the Russian.

Arthur let out a nervous laugh, "Y-You're not mad?"

"Not at all! He always does odd things to get my attention!" Ivan exclaimed with a smile. The blond boy in question gave the Russian a small glare as a pink tint spread across his pale cheek.

"Don't word it like that! You just made me sound like a...'whore' you osel!" The group laughed and went on their way, collecting their books and moving on down to their next class, Tori looked to Mikhail and questioned him why he took the blame, only to get the answer 'Ivan likes me, I'm cute and I can get away with things'. The two parted at a fork in the hallway and agreed to meet up for lunch later on, or break. Tori watched as his friend left down one hallway before going down his own hall going to his class, he couldn't help but to wonder if his secret Santa had already got his note and is off buying his gift right now. Speaking of gift, he couldn't help but to wonder if Eduard, the Estonian boy from Literature class is going to enjoy the new tablet from the school store, more space, easier to work on and such, he already put a few of the free books on there for pleasure reading; Alice in Wonderland, Beauty and the Beast, and Treasure Island, he knew the Estonian enjoyed a good book time to time.

After entering the class silently, Tori took his seat near the window, students started to file in slowly, taking their time in getting to their own seats. Tori shook his head, honestly, literature wasn't THAT bad. Soon enough their teacher arrived, a Persian named Arman, class was mostly to prep the students for the Finals that were coming up. Tori winced, this was starting to go downhill already. Arman turned to the class and handed them a book,

"Now then, we're going to travel into an author's mind," he said handing the big tome to a desk, "Each table is to read one of the works in here and do a report on it. I believe this will be your challenge yet. For the report, I want you to tell me what it's about, why you picked it, what it means to you and the author, and of course. I expect some form of project to go with it, Model, painting, whatever you feel comfortable with." He said going down the rows. Tori looked at the black and slightly red book in front of him and his table mates, The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe. A small smile crept across his face, he turned to the other two in his group; Kaoru, a boy from Thailand and Eduard the Estonian. Somewhat of a good group. Eduard gave a small smile,

"Seems we got it easy hm?"  
"Looks like it! I know almost everything from the great Poe!" boasted the black-haired teen.  
"Seems this project will go by faster than we thought then!" The Estonian beamed. Tori thought for a minute,  
"But what of the project what will we do for it?" Eduard blinked thinking to himself. That was a rather good question, what could they do?

"If I could interject for a minute," smiled Kaoru, "I was thinking we could do a model of the heart from his Tell Tale Heart" Tori smiled,  
"That would be cool, but difficult." The group thought in silence for a minute. What could they possibly do that would stand out from any other project? As they were thinking the teacher told the group the project was due after New Years day. Class was over and Tori turned to his group,

"Okay, How about this, we play around in the library on break, well, when we have a break, we find something in one of Poe's work, something, ANYTHING, that screams out to us, we meet up during breakfast, lunch and dinner and we tell what we have discovered. Once we find something the group agrees on, we spend the rest trying to figure out how to work the project into reality." The two nodded in agreement, Kaoru stepped forward to bring in an idea or to mention something;

"I only know a few of his works: The Raven, Murder in the Rue Morgue, The Masque of the Red Death, Black Cat, Tell Tale Heart, Gold Bug, Pit and the Pendulum, Murder of Marie Roget, and the Cask of Amontillado. So we should narrow our searches in those areas." Eduard nodded and so did Tori, at least now some parts of the project will be easy. The bell tolled and the group parted, it was break for all students so that meant more time to work in the library, and that's where they went.

Searching through book after book, the three kept this up for about five minutes. None of them spoke to the other, being caught up in reading to do anything more. As Tori skimmed through his current book, a very sly blonde eased up behind him with a small smile in place. As the person leaned over to see what the black-haired teen was doing he decided to make his presence known before he went ignored.

"The Raven, hm?"  
Tori jumped, pratically throwing the book to the ground. Whirling around, Tori glared slightly at the person, "Arthur! You scared the crap out of me!"  
Said blond let go of a small laugh, "I'm sorry, love. I couldn't resist! What are you doing anyhow?"

"Literature project" Eduard spoke up.

Tori nodded, "We have to do a book report and a project, like a painting or a model, and we're looking for things that would be unique and never done before

Arthur hummed in response, looking over the books they currently had sprawled out on the table, "Well, even though it seems you didn't pick it out, you could always do the coffin from Annabel Lee with Poe's hand coming from inside to close the top." The group smiled and nodded in agreement, thanking Arthur, they went to work on the project, each member had a job of their own, Kaoru and Eduard would build and design the coffin, And Tori would work on the body, and the hand. Fortunately, they had until the end of Christmas break to get the job done.

**-Line Break-**

It was already lunch break, as students filed in they saw the Dean getting ready for an assembly, Tori got his pasta dish and red velvet cake before taking his seat by the stained glass window of a rose, sitting next to Arthur who had a British dish and a cup of tea.

"How's your project coming along?" Arthur asked. Tori sighed a bit,  
"It's going alright, I mean, I can find some things on Clarence for the hand, just for a bit though I mean I want to make it look authentic" Arthur nodded in approval, like it wasn't the first time he heard this.  
"Most everything project wise, students do aim for authenticity" Tori nodded and took a bite of the lasagna and smiled,

"This is good!" Arthur chuckled, he still found it adorable that Tori's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree whenever he took a bite of the school's food. At least the Academy's food was more healthier than a regular high school. As the last of the students arrived, the Dean, Mr. Romulus took center stage and began the assembly.

"Welcome students! As we know the Holidays are around the corner, I know we have some students who celebrate a different Holiday rather than Christmas, but think of this way: You still get to be with your close friends no matter what you celebrate! And that's the main reason of this next event. In two days, is Christmas Eve, I want everyone to contribute something to the party, Christmas day is where we open our gifts from family and friends, in the Main hall, student lobby."

Alfred, who sat next to Arthur, was practically overflowing with joy from just hearing the dean utter the word 'Christmas'. Arthur rolled his eyes as Mikhail gave a small laugh. Most everyone who were currently sitting in the large cafeteria were excited, Christmas was the most favored time of year, whether it be through holiday or just the love for the wintery season.

"Now then, weather report: We're expecting heavy snow, so if you were planning on leaving for the holiday's you might want to call your parents and tell them you'll be late. The bus station will be closed and all out door classes are canceled."

As the speech ended, everyone went back to talking. The room was alight with Christmas concerned conversations. Alfred turned tot eh group sitting with him and finally eexploded.

"Dudes! We should totally go outside tonight! If it's going to snow again, just think of all the fun we could have!"  
"And all the colds we could get. I'm not putting Tori in that risk and you know how easily Mikhail catches thing" Arthur said with a scolding tone.  
"But the snow is fun! Ve~ I agree with Alfred!" Feliciano piped up happily  
"See? You're just a pussy, Artie" "I am not, you bloody prat!"

Ludwig cleared his throat to prevent a fight from breaking in, "We wouldn't have to stay outside for long."  
"Someone's thinking romantically!"  
"Romantically?" Mikhail questioned looking at Alfred as Ludwig gave a small blush and a glare in the American's direction.  
"Yeah! Snowy kiss scenes are the best in movies" blushed Tori  
"I'd have to agree there" Shrugged Arthur, giving Tori a smile.  
"What, you've never had someone hang out with you in the snow like that?" Alfred finally asked.

Mikhail shook his head, "My sestra would scare them off. She became very over protective over the years." Tori took Mikhail's hand in a friendly gesture and gave him a reassuring smile,  
"I'm sure you'll find someone, that your sister won't try to scare away. Maybe she might like him or her too,"  
"Thanks Tori, but it's fine really" He smiled and pointed to the cake on Tori's tray, "So are you going to eat that?"

Tori gave a small laugh and handed over the tiny cake. Mikhail, smiling, nodded his thanks before picking up his fork and taking a small bite.

"What time are we going out in the bloody cold then?" Arthur groaned looking at Alfred.  
"Right after our last class!"  
"That soon?"  
"Yeah!"  
"What if someone has plans?"  
"Ve~ I don't!"  
"Ja, same" Tori looked over setting the glass of water down.  
"My project can wait for one night."  
"Ano, I've nothing planned either" Mikhail said finishing off the cake

Triumphantly, Alfred beamed, "Then it's settled!" Arthur sighed, this was going to be one hell of a long evening. But, at least he can have his time with a certain silver-eyed treasure.

**-Line Break-**

As the bell rang singling the end of the final class, Tori walked to the courtyard where he would be with the others. Seeing he was there before the others he took this time and began to play around in the snow on his own, making snow angels. Sound of laughter was heard, Tori lifted his head and saw Mikhail running over, jumping in the snowbank next to him. The two laughed and began pouncing and rolling around in the snow until the others show up.

"Havin' fun without us?" Laughed Alfred from his spot next to Arthur, the Brit let out a small laugh himself,

"You two are so cute"

Blushing, both boys hopped up as they brushed the powdery white snow off their cloths, they saw Ludwig and Feliciano walk up beside the four with their fingers intertwined.

"Let's play turf wars"  
Eyebrow cocked, Arthur looked over at Alfred as he warmed Tori's hands in his own, "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Well, I've been playing Bioshock with Mikhail and there's an area on there called 'turfwars' where you take over each others 'turfs'! We should totally do it, dude!"

Tori blinked, "How do we pick teams then?"

Alfred gave a devilish grin, "Ukes VS Semes" This caused Tori to blush a bright crimson red, Arthur gave a glare to Alfred,  
"You are so sodding stereotypical, Alfred!"

And thus began an all out snowball fight, no teams, everyone was on their own, eventually, the snow falling had started to get harder and bitter, Tori saw the signs and started towards the door, the group followed his example and came back inside to warm up. Mikhail looked outside for a bit looking worried,

"It's really snowing now, glad we got our playing in before it got worse" Tori nodded and went to the elevator

"Hey guys, let's go upstairs, I'll make us some cocoa." He offered. The group smiled and followed him to his room. Cocoa would make the evening feel right, a group of friends sharing a cup of cocoa while watching a Christmas movie, and then sleep over until morning graced them with the streams of sunlight.

**-Line Break-**

It was Christmas eve and the group awoke to the smell of fresh baked cookies, Tori smiled at them and motioned to five containers, he had a small smile,

"I made different cookies for us to bring, we are to contribute something to the Christmas party," He said while quoting the dean. He turned back and placed the new batch in another container and closed the lid, "Come on, I want to get there before the others do so we can sample the good stuff and find our presents first"

This caused the American to jump with joy,  
"Yeah! Presents! I freakin' love Christmas" Arthur held his head at the loud American,  
"You're so bloody loud...how can you have so much energy THIS early?"  
"Because it's Christmas Eve, AND it's Alfred" Mikhail said with a laugh. Ludwig sighed and sat up,  
"Ja, that's the truth"  
"Ve~ Let's go already!" Jumping up Feliciano grabbed a random container and darted out the door. After waking up fully, the others followed the over joyous Italian towards the elevator, grabbing the containers of cookies in the process. As they made it downstairs, Arthur took a glance outside, his eyes widened at the amount of snow that piled up blocking view from the window and possibly blocking off the door and the gates making it near impossible to walk outside and walk around.

"Good thing we came in when we did, chaps" Looking, Mikhail gave the same surprised expression as the Brit,

"Whoa!" Tori looked outside and paled slightly,  
"Hopefully this won't affect anything, I mean if the power goes out we're practically screwed." the group agreed and went to the Student lounge seeing it empty save for the tree and presents. They set the cookies on the snack bar table and began to do some last minute decorating, adding tinsel to the walls, putting up a few wreaths on the doors and windows, and lighting up some candles before turning the tree on illuminating the dim room. With a smile, Alfred dove in for the present, ignoring the protests from Arthur, searching through present after present for his own.

"You know, you're supposed to WAIT for everyone to be here before opening gifts"  
"Dude, I don't care I just want my present" Tori went over and slapped him upside the head stopping in.

"Alfred, You can find yours but you have to promise to at least wait for the others, if you do, I'll cook you treats for a week"  
"Deal!"  
"Thank you, love," Arthur sighed out, giving Tori a smile. The boy nodded, "Of course. Someone had to slap some sense into him. No pun intended!"  
The Brit laughed lightly before pecking Tori on the lips and pulling a seat up to the tree. Mikhail sat in the floor next to Alfred as he found gifts for each and everyone one of them, taking it upon himself to hand them out while loudly yelling their names. After Alfred announced he found his and sat back closer to Mikhail, the room went silent as they awaited for everyone else to arrive. Alfred yawned loudly, looking around the silent room.  
"Dudes, what if we get snowed in?" Mikhail paled, "I hope not..." "Bro, you're a wimp! I don't see how being snowed in could be a fear!" the American laughed. "You're afraid of ghosts, so I don't see why you have much room to talk, Alfred," Arthur said coolly, holding Tori in his lap.  
Alfred glared, "Ghosts are scary! You don't know what I've seen!" "Video games don't count..." Ludwig butted in. "Shut up!"

"You children are so noisy you should do wake up calls" The room went silent, everyone looked over, and saw Ms. Genovefa Bonnefoy walk in. Arthur coughed a bit and straitened himself up.  
"Pardon us Ms. Bonnefoy, Alfred was...being Alfred again, we were mainly scolding him for being loud in the morning." Arthur explained. Genovefa laughed a bit and took her seat,  
"Ah but it is his hyper active self that keeps the school alive, you always nee that one person with the loud attitude to liven up the school no matter how annoying they are"  
"Exactly, Artie!" said blonde called out, sticking his tongue out towards Arthur "Sod off and stick your bleeding tongue back in your mouth and pretend you've got manners," the Brit scolded.  
Mikhail let out a laugh, "You two really need to stop fighting all the time."  
"At least Annie isn't here, it'd be hella worse, dude!"  
"...'Hella'?..."  
"True, but that's only because Arthur rubbed off on her, Al," said Czech explained.  
Giving a proud smile, Arthur pulled Tori closer, "Indeed I did. It was either I or...Alfred...  
"Ve~ Why didn't Annessa come with you to the school anyhow?"  
"Never asked, she didn't tell. But she said she'd visit over the break."  
"Brilliant! Tori can meet her!" Arthur exclaimed.

As the group conversed more and more teachers and students walked in, once the room was full, the teachers began handing everyone their rightful gifts, this resulted in everyone opening without a second thought. Tori opened his book and saw Peter and the Star catchers, the first of the Star catcher series! His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree,

"Oh my god, Thank you whoever you are!"  
"You're welcome!" an Icelandic sounding voice came, Tori turned and saw Erikur, an Icelandic boy with a small smile, "You did say you wanted that book, so I got it for you" So Erikur was Tori's secret Santa?

"Thanks again," he smiled, turning to see what his friends had recieved. Alfred tore the beautiful wrapping apart, practically jumping up when he saw what was hidden inside,

"Hell yeah! inFAMOUS 2!"

"You and your bloody heros...I better get a bloody thanks"  
Mikhail opened his next, carefully removing the wrapping paper. Removing the lid, his dark blue eyes lit up as he stared back at the pure white stuffed animal inside.  
"Cute wonder who got it for ya."  
"No clue..."  
"Well whoever gave it to you, is a softie" he said with a smile, "And likes Polar bears" Mikhail looked over and started laughing, Tori was already reading his new book, and from the looks of it, he was probably on chapter ten.

"Well Jesus Tori, why not go up to Erikur and ask for book number two?" he joked. Tori gave a playful glare at him as a response.  
"I'm going to get a snack, come on" he said heading off to the snack bar, grabbing a double chocolate brownie with powdered sugar and gel design of snowmen and snowflakes. Mikhail followed, holding the bear close to his chest. Grabbing a small cookie, he gave Tori a curious look.  
"So, what did you get Arthur?" "Secret!" the teen smiled. "Awh, not even I can know?" Mikhail whined. Tori shook his head, "Nope. You suck at secrets." "Indeed I do, smart choice."  
"What are you two ladies talking about?" joked Alfred as he walked up. Tori laughed and smiled at Alfred,

"Nothing really, just about Arthur" Tori said with a small smile. Alfred saw the Polar bear and smiled at Mikhail,  
"Okay, I have two guesses who gave that to you, My brother, and The commie Ivan" Tori rolled his eyes in annoyance, he gave a light punch to Alfred's shoulder.

"Alfred, Communism hasn't been around since 1992, lay off already!"  
"Ivan?" Mikhail blinked, "I just assumed it was Mattie."  
Alfred shrugged rubbing the spot Tori had punched, "I dunno, ask them. Damn you punch hard!"  
"Serves you right for insulting people," he laughed, sticking his tongue out. "Blah, blah, blah. He's still a commie!"  
"You're so mean to him," Mikhail finally spoke up. "And you need to find a new crush," Alfred stated. "Not this again..." the Czech sighed. Tori stepped up to separate the two before a fight escalated, however when he did, he got a set of laughter from the two, being confused he asked what was so funny, his response? A kiss on the lips from Arthur, Tori was taken aback from the gesture but kissed back anyway, he pulled away and asked what it was about, only to find he was under the mistletoe, this caused the teen to be bright red.

"Thank God, I was so afraid I'd be kissed by Alfred!" Mikhail laughed out.  
Frowning, Alfred whined, "What's wrong with getting a kiss from me?" "You're like a brother, Al."  
Arthur laughed, "They were trying to get you under the mistletoe from the beginning. Don't worry, love, their fights hardly ever last long anyhow," he said as he kissed Tori lightly again.  
"Yup, regular old Cupid, I am, bro! Next up, Luddy and Feli and Mikhail and Ivan!" "I can handle my relationship just fine without your interference, Alfred..." Tori laughed if this is what a Christmas party was like here, even though it was the 24th, he couldn't wait to find out what New Years would be like.

The party soon drew to an end, everyone returned to their respectful dorms, Tori walked hand in hand with Arthur until they had to part at their floors. Giving one final kiss for good night Arthur took out a silver locket and smiled.

"Thank you for the gift love, I will treasure it always" Tori smiled and held onto the red heart necklace with a smile,  
"And I will treasure this always too." He hugged Arthur again, "Thank you..." Arthur gave him a hug back and parted to his room. Tori had a light smile, as he went to his floor. So far, the year has been going in his favor, he had a handful of new friends, a lover, and a wonderful Christmas here.

Unlocking the door he laid face down on his bed asleep, he held onto the necklace and book, he couldn't wait until morning. Christmas Day.

* * *

SSF: Read and Review

Notes:

Secret Santa are as followed: Tori Got Erikur, Eduard got Tori, Arthur Got Alfred, Alfred got Ivan, Ivan got Mikhail, Mikhail got Ludwig, Ludwig got Arthur and Arthur had Feliciano

Fire Alarm save: Face it, I know every high schooler or anyone in school reading this is probably dreading their presentations and are hoping a fire alarm goes off to keep presentation on holf. It's not rocket science

Turf war-Bioshock: I never played Bioshock but my co-writer has so she filled me in.

Snowed In?:I might or might not have them snowed in

Mistletoe: Believe it or not, but this tradition started in England

Sestra: Sister in Czech

Osel-Czech for Jack ass

Locket for Arthur: Tori bought one and slipped it in Arthur's stocking. Seeing how Arthur got that one necklace for Tori on his birthday


	22. Chapter 22: Christmas Time and New Years

SSF: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Okay, as Promised, here is the Christmas Chapter and New Years Chapter. It took a toll in my writing because I put A LOT of thought into it, here we get to meet Tori's parents face to face as well. So Merry Christmas, Happy New Years. Love you guys for following this

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Chapter 22

As the morning light started to shine, waking the young boy up. Tori sat up slowly, yawning loudly. For some reason, he still felt tired. Oh well! Getting up and getting dressed, Tori smiled to himself as he realized it was Christmas day. Which also meant a Christmas dinner tonight! Thumbing the wrapped box he got from his mother a few days before, Tori sighed. Just looking at the carefully wrapped box made him miss his mother dearly. This was the first time he had ever stayed so far away from her for so long. And on Christmas! He stood up and looked around the room from the looks of things, someone came into his room and left presents, Santa? He shrugged it off and started opening them. What he received from home was an array of clothing, games, and books. He had a small smile on his face, he was for sure going to be play his newest game; Assassin's Creed III, a smile crossed his face as he went to put his game with the others before opening the ones, Santa gave, whoever he was.

Unwrapping the first and opening the huge box, Tori groaned when he found another wrapped box inside. This old trick? His mother had done this once before and as hilarious as it was, he didn't fully enjoy it. Pulling that box out and unwrapping it, he wasn't surprised to find a smaller wrapped box inside this one. Really, _'Santa'_? But when he opened this box, he got a note that said, **'Keep looking'**. Keep looking? Curious, he opened the others, getting more notes that either said, **'close'** or **'getting there'**. Suddenly this just became extremely fun! Getting to the second to last box, Tori opened it and grabbed the note from inside the series of boxes.  
**'I hope you enjoy it'**.

Hmm.. Picking up the very last, very small box, Tori slowly ripped it open to find a small velvety box inside. Opening that, Tori gasped. Inside the box sat a ring. It had a golden band and two stones, one stone being light blue (which he assumed was his birthstone) and a diamond on the other. April's birthstone? Picking up the ring and turning it around, Tori gave a laugh. Engraved around the rest of the band was _'Arthur and Tori'_. So Arthur was his Santa, hm?

"Arthur, you're such an ass," the teen laughed. He slipped the ring on and smiled as it glistened in the sunlight, grabbing the paper and empty boxes he put them in their respective bins, the school was economy friendly as well. As he finished, he heard the door open, he froze. Did Arthur leave the door unlocked? He grabbed a small bat and went to the border of the kitchen and living/bedroom and stopped, the door was slightly open, he waited for any sign of movement, after a while a gift was pushed in, the door closed, Tori was confused at this point in time.

Who the hell was that? He had already gotten his present from Arthur...again. So this couldn't be him. Unless he forgot one, of course. Placing the bat down, he walked over to the box and picked it up, shaking it slightly. Humming confusedly to himself, he walked to his bed and sat the box down. Unwrapping it carefully, he opened the box that was inside.

_'Merry Christmas, Tori.  
From Santa.'_  
Was written on the card inside. Moving the card aside, he glanced inside and smiled. There sat a cute little stuffed bear with a baby blue ribbon tied around it's neck. Opening the card that he sat aside, he picked up the bear and hugged it slightly.  
_  
'I asked your friends what they would think to be the perfect gift for you. Aside from Alfred, this was pretty much the gist of it. And, to be honest, I think it suits you! Merry Christmas!' _ His friends huh? So they think he's a stuffed animal kind of boy? Oh well, it was absolutely adorable either way!

**-Line break-**

Seeing as there wasn't any school until after New Years day, Tori had the time to find the time for his project and to be with Arthur. Then again, the young Brit might be with his family who were here, project working it was. He walked down the desolate halls and stopped at the Art room where his hand was, he took it out of the bin and began working on a sleeve of an old fashion outfit. He was slightly handy with a needle and thread. Finishing the fluffy sleeve that would go underneath the coat sleeve, Tori smiled. It was coming together rather nicely, he had to admit! He was almost done with it as well. As he started on the coat sleeve, he could hear more and more students darting about in the halls, talking about the 'Santa' who had given them gifts this morning. Sewing on the cuffs to the coat, the door to the Art Room opened up. Alfred walked over and sat down beside Tori, watching him silently before announcing his arrival.

"Yo, Tori!" he practically screamed, causing the teen to jump.  
"You could have made me prick myself, you ass!" said teen scolded with a smile.  
"Sorry, dude. You almost done?"  
He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Why?"  
"I want you to meet someone! Well...a lot of someones...but yeah!" Tori sighed and continued sewing,  
"Who am I meeting this time?" He asked not looking up from his work. Alfred laughed and played with the fingers of the fake hand,  
"It's a surprise, for one kiddo, and oh my god you got a ring, dude did Arthur popped the question already!?" Tori swatted his hand a bit,  
"Stop playing with my project, and no, he didn't. This isn't an engagement ring." Alfred blinked,

"Oh... Hm. Anyway, let's go, dude!"  
The American hopped off the chair and walked to the door. Tori sighed and got up, following Alfred. Honestly, who would he be needing to meet at this time a day? It wasn't even nine and he was already being dragged into meeting people! Though, if family were allowed to visit during the break, he could always get his parents up here

As Alfred lead Tori down the hall, he stopped at the student lounge, there sat a young woman in cowboy boats, a white belly shirt with the American flag, and booty jean shorts. She had glasses as well, Tori just stared, Alfred wanted him to meet a hooker?

"Tori, meet my little sister Amelia!" He said with a grin. Oh, well that explains the slut wear.

"You have a sister?"  
A pause.  
"Yeah.."  
"You never told me..."

Amelia gasped, "You ass! You never told him about me?!"  
"He's new, honest! I'm sorry!" Alfred exclaimed swiftly  
"Asshole!" she spat before turning to Tori with a huge grin, "well, seeing as my dimwit bro didn't say anything about me until now, I'm Amelia! Nice to meet you!"  
"Erm, I'm Tori..." he gulped, shaking the girl's hand, "Don't you think it's a bit cold for what you're wearing?"  
"This? Nah! Warm blooded, right bro?" she said with a smile.  
"Yup!" Alfred said with a grin on his face.  
The door opened up as Arthur walked in, texting on his phone. Amelia laughed out loud and practically tackled the Brit to the floor loudly, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.  
"Holy crap, dude! I haven't seen you in ages!" "H-Hello, Amelia..." Arthur said in an awkward tone. He gave her a back pat, and watched her get off, he saw Tori with a confused look on his face and chuckle, "I see you met Alfred's female counterpart, Don't worry she's harmless just, loud as her brother" He said. Tori laughed a bit and smiled,

"Hey, I'll be right I have to make a call" He said leaving to the phones to call his mother's cell phone number. He was hoping his parents were coming so they could meet Arthur and his friends here. Though he may have told them through countless letters and e-mails, he felt a bit better knowing they could meet them face to face. Arthur sighed a bit and walked over to stand next to Tori,

"Wait until Annessa is through lecturing Ivan about leading Mikhail on...I came to warn you"  
"Ol' Annie is here?" Piped Amelia with a smile. "I haven't seen her in, like, forever!"  
"Of course she's here, lass. Mikhail is attending this school after all"  
"Shut up, dude, I didn't know" Tori had a slight pale look. He definitely saw the similarities in Amelia and Alfred for sure. He shook his head and picked up the phone dialing his mother's cell. Arthur saw this and nodded he ushered Amelia away to give the boy some peace and quiet. Once out of earshot view Tori had a small smile when his mother had answered,

"Hello?" Came a gentle woman's voice.  
"Mother? It's me,"  
"Oh Tori! Sweetie how are you!"

"I'm doing great," he said, smile in tact, "If I gave one of my friends the phone and they told you directions to the school, do you think you could come?"  
A small pause, "Do they allow that, dear?"  
"During break, yeah," he answered swiftly, hoping his mom would agree.  
"Alright, give them the phone," she laughed lightly.  
Tori let go of a huge smile before motioning for Arthur. The Brit complied and went over to the black haired teen with a confused look.  
"What, love?" Tori handed the phone to him,

"Could you give directions to the school, to my mom I mean." Arthur patted his head, taking the phone and giving the woman directions. Tori was inwardly cheering, he was glad that his mother and father would be coming over to meet his friends and teachers. And spend the Holidays with them. Once Arthur returned the phone, the young teen began to inform what have been going on, and mentioning the Annabel Lee project he and his friends were doing, which in turn ended with his mother scolding him to get working on it before she got there. Tori laughed and bid his farewells, before hanging up. He turned to his friends and told them he would be back, they nodded and watched him leave the Student lounge.

**-Line Break-**

"So this is the school where Tori's at." Elaine looked around the student lounge where everyone and their families were, talking and catching up. Her husband nodded and went up to the tree looking at the size and the various décor that adorned it, his eyes caught a few spiders and spider webs on it,

"That's new, Spider webs on a Christmas tree." Elaine laughed and shook her head,  
"One would think it would belong in Halloween." She said. Felix the Polish boy walked over to them in his new sweater and miniskirt, he smiled at them.  
"Those would be my ornaments. Back home, it's said that spiders wove a blanket for the Baby Jesus. And yesterday, the 24th was the day to mark the beginning of a new era. Everone's polite and forgave past grievance. Basically the entire Polish Christmas is like one big family gathering and wicked fortune telling." He said with a proud smile. He looked at the two couples and his smile grew more. "Oh wicked! You must be Tori's parents. He's cool, he gave me a gift card to buy this sweet skirt. He is just, totally amazing, uh the skirt is good right?" The first thing that crossed Elaine and Charles minds were, 'what a peculiar boy'

"Why is he wearing a skirt-"  
"That skirt is absolutely gorgeous on you dear! I love the color!" Elaine said excitingly as she gets a better look on it.  
"I know! I have such great taste right?" Feliks says as he began to model in the skirt. Charles stood with a bewildered look on his face as his wife gushed about the skirt on the young man (Which he was hoping was actually a girl and he got it wrong).

"Like, anyway! I'll show you in! Tori's gotta be around here, like, somewhere!" he chimed before turning on his heel and walking towards the lavish entrance

**-line break-**

"So, you're telling me that the project's due date has been switched?" Kaoru asked  
Eduard nodded shortly, "Yes. Seems they're wanting to start our practice tests for the end of the year early."  
Said brunette sighed. What luck. Here it is, Christmas, and there won't even be enough time to relax! Besides, if break didn't end until the day after New's Year why shorten the deadline?

"Well, I guess we better start working a bit harder..." he huffed. The duo continued working, Tori walked in the arm in hand and went over to Kaoru who was almost finished with the coffin, Eduard looked at the hand and laughed a bit, Tori smiled and got the hot glue out getting the hand situated, making sure it looked like it was closing the lid and to make sure that it stayed in place. Kaoru poked at the hand a bit and smiled,

"Nice work Tori" the silver-eyed teen smiled back at him,  
"Thanks, I took every break to make it...I think I got the coat attire right. Well from the right era I mean" Eduard looked it over and nodded.

"You did, it's good. Did you write your paper for it?" The Estonian inquired. Tori blinked in confusion, he told them he had finished it, and that he just needed to type the final copy. It was then known to the young blackhead that the due date, was five days from now. Well, on a brighter note, they got their model ready. That's all that matters. Their project was put on hold when the door was heard opened, following a valley-girl sounding voice;

"There he is! Working on that Edgar Allan Poe project, I'll leave you alone now" The Polish said, strutting out while swaying his hips like a runway model. Tori looked over and saw his parents, he smiled and walked over to them giving them a big hug, once the hug was over he introduced his partners to them.

"Mom, Dad, meet my Literature project buddies; Eduard von Bock, and Kaoru Wang." Elaine smiled and waved a hello,  
"Pleasure to meet you two," she turned to Tori, "Two arms, two legs, still alive. Safe to assume that you've been having a good school year"

"Thanks mom. Glad to see you were rooting for me." Tori said sarcastically as he and his mother laugh it off.  
"So honey, did you find someone? A pretty girl? Or boy?"  
"Don't be silly Elaine. Tori knows that's a sin to love a man. He's in love with a woman. Right son?" His father said in a very serious tone as he looked at his son. Tori looked away a bit in thought, then back at his father,

"Does a puppy love count for anything?" he asked.  
"Puppy love? That reminds me of when I met your mother. She was a beautiful woman back then just as she is now." Elaine blushed crimson at what her husband said.  
"Oh Charles. But as long as you find someone, whether boy or girl, I'll be happy for you sweetie." Elaine said as she kissed his forehead.

Tori chuckled at her action, truly glad that his mother was so accepting. His father, on the other hand, was a different story.

"How about I show you around? Give you guys a big tour!" He exclaimed, happy that his parents were here with him at last. "I'll show you my room, the classrooms, and whatever else you want!"  
"But weren't you working on something, dear?" Elaine asked curiously. Tori suddenly remembered the project and frowned slightly.  
"Oh yeah…"  
"Don't worry; we can handle this by ourselves. Show your parents a good time," Eduard said, turning his attention back on the coffin.  
"Thanks guys!" He gently pushed his parents in the direction of the door, "Come on! I have so much to show you!"

**-line break-**

Tori try to show them as much as could. He excitedly took them place to place, with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't help it, he was happy to see them after all. He also introduced them to as many of his friends as he could and they seemed quite happy with the company he kept.

After a while, they took a break to eat something, rest their feet from all the walking, and chat.  
"So who is this person you have 'puppy love' with?" His father brought up out of the blue.  
"Charles!" Elaine said, playfully hitting him on the arm.  
"What? I'm curious!" He turned his attention back on his son. "So who's the lucky lady?"

Tori rubbed his arm awkwardly, "Uh, well… I…"  
"I?" He father, urged him to go on.  
"Well I was going to introduce you to them!" He quickly lied. "But they aren't here, so I guess I'll introduce you to them another time! You have to wait until then okay?"

His father frowned, "Well okay then. But I hope to meet them soon, you hear?"  
"Keeping your father and I curious, right?" She smiled.  
"Y-Yeah!" Tori nodded, "But don't worry, you might meet them next time!"

There was a moment of silence that made him squirm in his seat.

"Alright then, let's continue the tour!"

**-line break-**

Tori ended the tour by taking his family to his room.

"Here it is." He stated, opening the door widely for them to see and step inside.  
"It's nice" Elaine said happily. "I'm happy knowing you are safe here. It puts my mind at ease."  
Charles nodded in agreement, "Not like those other schools with horrible living quarters."  
"No need to worry about that here Mom and Dad." He smiled, "And this concludes my tour."  
"Thank you for showing us around, it's a big school. Your friends are also very nice." Elaine said, Charles immediately agreeing again.  
Tori laughed, "Yeah it is. Thanks for coming you guys, I really missed you." He gave them each a hug and smiled.

As the day neared it's end, The students bid the visitors good bye, Tori told them about the events that would be happening and open for the public, the Festival of the Cards, the Final Dance, and Graduation. The couple smiled and told him they would be excited to see him there, giving a kiss good bye and a final hug, Tori watched as the buses took the visiting family off, he sighed and walked back to his room, Christmas day was pretty fun, he couldn't help but wonder about New Years.

Arthur had been looking for Tori all morning, he searched high and low but to no avail. Well, he would have found him if his parents weren't overbearing and such about his relationship with Tori, and it didn't help that his brothers tease him for it as well. Now, all he needed was some TLC from his dear boyfriend. If he could only find him first. Who wouldn't want to spend Christmas Day with someone he cares dearly about?

"Looking for someone Angleterre? A certain Black haired silver eyed boy perhaps?" Francis asked as he leaned against the wall and watched Arthur look around. Arthur paused in his search and went up to Francis,

"You know where he is?" he asked in a calm demeanor.  
"He's in his room, he had a reunion with his parents for the holidays" Arthur nodded and went upstairs, taking the stairwell not wanting to be greeted by the crappy elevator rendition of holiday songs. Not that he wasn't in the holiday spirit, he just didn't want to hear the songs over and over again. It was nerve wracking. Finally coming up to Tori's room number he took the master key out and walked in with ease, seeing the young boy sleeping away, it was just adorable. He figured he could let him sleep. New Years party was around the corner and this boy needed all the rest he could get, the New Years party was a wild one for sure.

**-line Break-**

Tori walked out of the classroom with his partners, they had received an A- on it. He turned to his group and bid them a fare well as he went down a hall to relax, the quietness of the halls was comforting, however, it was short lived when he saw a familiar face walking up to him.

"Tori! Mi Amigo! Have you seen my Lovi around?" Antonio asked as he walked toward him with his usual cheerful and beautiful face. Tori nodded and adjusted the books in his arms.  
"I think he's in the art room," pointing down the hall where Lovino might have been. Antonio's eyes lit up like a Christmas light.  
"Gracia mi amigo!" The Spaniard said happily as he made his way to the art room. Tori shrugged it off and continued walking, but stopped when he heard a loud voice;

"GET OFF ME TOMATO BASTARD!" Tori decided to pick up the pace so Lovino couldn't find him and hurt him for giving away his location. He made it to the safety of his room and locked it just in case. Once in the safety of his room, he sat at the desk and began to study, finals were coming up and he didn't want to flunk them that would risk the scholarship he received and he didn't want that to happen anytime soon. As he opened his history book he proceeded to go through every bit of the lessons he learned, taking extra notes of something he didn't know in case it was on the test, even going as far as watching history films of the eras he was learning about. The study session in his room was enough for him to lose track of time, or unaware of his surroundings,

"Tori?" Came a soft voice. The young teen lifted his head and saw Mei, a Taiwanese girl, standing by the door with a slight concerned look on her face.

"Yes Mei?" he asked her closing his books. He looked at the time "Oh shit, the New Years Eve Party!" He got up and left with her to the gymnasium where disco lights, strobe lights, and even a few bits of fog filled the room. There was a DJ going, and different types of food and drinks on tables, all in all, everyone was having a good time. Mei bid Tori a good time and went to join the others in dancing, Tori on the other hand went to where the drinks were, there was fountain on the table that was pouring some red punch like soda, he smiled and got a glass of it, he didn't get to drink it though a cheerful Italian came over and laid a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey I was wondering if you were going to show up" Tori jumped and saw the dean smiling at him  
"Sorry, I got caught up in my studies I lost track of time" the young boy explained. Romulus laughed and ruffled his hair in a playful jester.  
"Ah don't worry, just as long as you're having fun that's all that matters! Arthur's looking for you by the way you should go see him."

"For me?" the boy questioned before glancing around the room, "Where is he?"  
"I don't think he's here."

**-Line Break- **

The music droned on dully inside the building as Tori walked down the sidewalk that led around the gym. If Arthur was way out here, something must have been wrong. If not, he would have been inside and possibly would have been the one to retrieve Tori for the party. Coming around a corner, Tori spotted the young blonde near one of the cherry blossom trees. His back was facing Tori and he had his hand in his pants pockets. For a minute, Tori was to afraid to go up to the Brit but did so nonetheless. He wasn't but a few mere inches away when Arthur spoke.

"Francis told me."  
Tori paused before questioning the boy, "Told you what?"  
"How your father was treating you on Christmas." came the calm reply.  
Gulping, Tori kept quiet. Was his father really talking that loudly about?  
"I understand if you're afraid to tell him and that's not what bothers me," the Brit paused lightly, "But the next time he's here, I would like to have a word with him if that's alright with you." Tori went up to him and gave a hug, Arthur turned around and hugged him back petting his coal black head, he kissed him gently and gave a light smile, Tori returned the smile. He took the Brit's hand and lead him back to the party, telling him that everything would be okay, and he didn't need to worry. Arthur decided to trust his words and lead him upstairs, so they could have their own New Years party...just like when Halloween came where they stayed up all night and watched an array of Halloween movies, before sleeping in each others arms.

**-Line Break- **

Tori opened his eyes to the somewhat familiar surrounding. He was in Arthur's dorm room. And speaking of the Brit, he turned his head to see him peacefully sleeping in dreamland. Tori kisses his forehead, and slowly got out of the bed. He decided to surprise him by getting some breakfast for the two of them, hopefully starting the new year right. Arthur stirred for a moment, making Tori stand completely still in case he woke up. Lucky for him, Arthur decided to resume his peaceful sleep. Tori let out a silent sigh of relief as he continued to make his way to the cafeteria.

"You're up early for someone who stay up all night having...'fun'."

Tori turned to look at the voice that purred playfully behind him, "Morning Francis..." he deadpanned before turning a bright crimson at the words that just registered in his mind, "We haven't done that, you pervert!" Chuckling, Francis patted the boy's shoulder lightly,

"Come now, I am only joking! I know Arthur wouldn't 'deflower' you here of all places! Who would want to lose it in a school, after all?" Silence was the Frenchman's only answer. Honestly, the nerve of him sometimes! Turning on his heel, Tori walked for the cafeteria quickly, making sure he left Francis behind. Way behind. The large double doors to said cafeteria stood open as a handful of students bustled about with their breakfast trays. Soon, Tori would have his own (as well as Arthur's) and have a nice quiet meal with the lovable Brit.

"Dude!" came Alfred's Earth shattering scream behind him.

"May, aren't you awake early..." Tori laughed as he turned to the blonde behind him in line. "Yup!" Alfred laughed, placing his hands on his hips, "I came to tell ya that me, Mattie, Mikhail, Kiku, and...whoever...are having this game tournament tonight! Figured we'd start off the new year with a bang! So, wanna come?"  
"Is Arthur going to be there?" "Iunno, he doesn't really like video games. But if you're there, I'm sure he'd come! So whatdya say?"  
"Sure!"

Dear lord, what had he just agreed to?

* * *

SSF: No, I am not posting notes here, I will post them at the begining of the next chapter this was a long ass chapter here

Review please


	23. Chapter 23: Finals Part 1

SSF: HAPPY FINALS EVERYONE!

England: Don't be 'happy' about it Felicia, You still have to take your driver's test

SSF: In the summer I will, I'm not risking an accident in the snow, you have no idea how brutal the winter is in Minnesota, my state is next door to fucking Canada! No offense lad

Canada: none taken...

SSF: Anyway, when summer comes, I'll be taking my test, then I'll register for college, then...fuck. On a lighter note: Detour is coming up, I hope to see everyone there. Now then: About Dreams Come True, I'll probably rewrite it, to be fair I don't know...Actually fuck it all, I'm not going to write a sequal. I'm sorry everyone.

I don't own Hetalia, I own Tori, and only Tori. Ladies and Gentlemen; Monsiour and Madmosiels, I present to you: Chapter 23, the first half of Finals

* * *

Chapter 23

Today was the day, the dreaded day everyone feared and spent dead week on to prepare, the first half of finals, Tori had to take his in Science, History (from ALL of his History Classes), and Mathematics. He was in the cafeteria, where everyone was quiet and reading, then again, no-one wanted to flunk this test. He got up and got a light breakfast, he didn't even bother with the fruit, he just grabbed the first thing he saw and went to his table eating, and reading like a mindless zombie. Just like everyone else in the room.

Mr. Romulus Vargus, the Dean of the school was giving the speech about the rules and guidelines of the finals, everyone was required to bring some form of snack seeing as lunch time was going to be skipped and that they should have enough snacks to hold them off until dinner rolled around, no pens were allowed, number two pencils are the only pencils required for this, MP3s and CD players were allowed as long as they don't prove too much of a distraction, and cellphones were to be left at the dorm rooms. Tori looked in the brown bag he brought, he only had a sandwich, an apple, a water bottle and chips. There was no way this could last him all day.

Once the speech was finished, Tori decided to get some more food before his first final began. He went to the front of the cafeteria, hoping he can find something to eat. Unfortunately, there was no more food left for him to take. Not the one to give up easily, he decided to look elsewhere. Who would always have food on them? Feliciano and Lovino always had food! They're always making something to eat. Hopefully, he could catch them before they went to their finals. Tori ran as quick as he could to the brothers' room, hoping they would be there. He knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. After waiting for a couple of minutes to complete silence, he sighed sadly and walked away. He had a final in a half an hour, and should be studying. Food would have to wait until he was done with his finals. He just hoped he could last that long.

"Here."  
Tori glanced up to see Mikhail and Matthew smiling at him. In Mikhail's out stretched hand was a blue colored box. Knowing they were going to get the question, Mikhail cleared his throat and began speaking in a rather outrageous British accent. "There's going to always be that one student who will forget to prepare for the week full of tests we're about to do..." Giggling, Matthew finished in his own rendition of Arthur's voice, "So we take these around to all of the students and make sure to tell them it's reusable for the whole week and go to the students you know won't prepare until last minute like your sodding brother Alfred."  
"Sounds like him," Tori said, giggling lightly. "We had extras so we were handing them out to friends," the Canadian added. "We've picked out ours and we looked through this one and figured you'd enjoy the one with the cookies in it," Tori accepted the box and thanked them with a hug, they headed off to where their testing locations were, Matthew had to be down in the shop room downstairs towards the basement area, Mikhail had to be in the gazebo outside (it was big enough for about ten to eleven kids plus one teacher) in the cold weather, Tori on the other hand had to go towards the clock tower at the top of the school, meaning he had to take two different elevators to get up there.

Tori sighed. He always knew classes would never be easy for him, so why did he thought finals would? He began the difficult ascent to the clock tower. To him, it felt like he was climbing Mount Everest. He was nervous about the final. Would his studying pay off? Would he pass? Would he fail? He couldn't think about now. He had to be positive. He could do this! He could pass this! He...just got stuck in the elevator. Looking at his watch, Tori decided that he had better get going to get there on time. He shuddered at the thought of what might happen if he were late. Talk about a horrible ending to an already bad day. Did Tori ever mention how much he hated finals? He hit the button and rode up to the top floor, to catch the other one up to the tower, he couldn't help but to feel sick to his stomach, once he got off he leaned by the window and paled, it was a long way down for sure, but that's not why he's upset, bell towers mean bats, and he hated bats, he was terrified of them.

"Don't throw up now" Tori jumped and looked to see Mathias, the Danish boy with his hair sticking up, and arrogant grin, but not as arrogant as Gilbert's. Tori went up to him and the other elevator,

"I'm not sick Mathias, just nervous, not of the exams either" He said.

"What about being up here makes you nervous?" the Danish inquired, it wasn't the first time he had to take a test in the oddest place, actually the school itself made sure tests were in the oddest place. Tori watched as the glass elevator took them up, he watched as the ground bellow slowly turned smaller and smaller, if he didn't know better, he would have thought to be going to heaven.

"Well, we're going in like a tower right?" the smaller teen asked

"Yeah, we get a sweet view of the courtyard from the height!"

"The courtyard won't be what I'm looking at..."

Mathias tilted his head, slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"Are there," Tori paused to gulp lightly at the though, "bats in the tower?"

Letting out a laugh, Mathias patted the boy's back, "It's a tower, isn't it? Of course there's bats!" Before Tori could react, the door opened and the two were greeted to a small setting with desks and other students.

"What's the matter Tori? Scared about some bats?" Mathias teased as they walked to their seats. Tori shot a glare.

"Shut up, I just don't like them. Nothing wrong about that"

"Yeah, there isn't until they come when the bell strikes on the hour." Tori groaned as he turned to the door waiting for the professor to arrive. As the students came in one by one taking their seats, the professor arrived; Tori inwardly paled, Naran, a Mongolian with an iron fist. Now let's use our imaginations: Remember how harsh Evlyn is when she does her class? She is more of a internment camp director who watches over like a hawk, Naran however; is like a military leader, he would be the type of leader with iron fists...with spikes. If you believed Evlyn was terrible, then you're in for a big surprise.

Naran took his spot at the desk and faced his students, smiling as they flinched under his gaze, grabbing the test packets and handing them out,

"History, a lovely thing, I do hope you paid attention in our classes, because if you didn't I'm throwing you out of the tower."Once he reached Tori's desk he set the book down in front of him, turning to return to the desk. And turned to the students, "Let the Finals begin!" As soon as he said those four words everyone immediately picked up a pencil and started to work on the finals.

-line break-

"_**How did Osiris became the god of the underworld?"**_

Tori's eyes lit up at the question, finally something easy! Something anyone could answer in precise detail, he smiled and began writing down the mythology of Set, of how he mutilated his own brother, causing Isis to reassemble Osiris' corpse, and anything else about the story. It was probably the only topic in history that Tori whipped by in a breeze. This uld be a sitch! Tori thought as he continued working on his final writing in answer for answer. Oh yeah this would be piece of cake. That was all until he got to the essay question. An essay question wouldn't be so hard if it was about a topic that he knew. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with Tori. He had to get a question about the Hundred Years' War and how the winning country got advantage over the losing country to win, and he had to identify which country won and lost respectively. And if that didn't add anymore pressure, it was worth 50 points on this final. If he failed the essay, then he would fail the final.

"Pencils down, time for a break"

Tori sighed in relief and took his bag out and turned his iPod off, he leaned back and took a bite out of the apple, he looked at the time; it was only twelve noon, another five to six hours and he would be able to leave here to dinner and finally to his room. He looked back to the Mongolian teacher and saw him keeping tabs on the time as well as the, students, the teacher looked towards the young silver eyed boy,

"I trust the test is easy for you Mr. honor student?" this caused the rest of the class to look at Tori causing him to pause in drinking his water. Naran walked over and picked up the iPod and looked at it, "What were you listening to?" he looked at the screen, "Ahh Love Never Dies, a wonderful musical" he set the device down. "Perfect choice for easing your nerves." He turned and went back to the desk. "Break over. Back to the finals!"

Tori sighed and put away his iPod. He would have to listen to the rest of 'Love Never Dies' once his final was complete. He walked back to his desk and continued where he left on his exam. The Hundred Years War as his essay topic. He sighed. What did he know about the Hundred Years War. Britain and France were the countries mainly involved in the war. It resulted in victory for France. But what else was there? What else could he write about? Joan of Arc! He knew a lot about her! Luck was really on his side! Searching through his memory to find anything and everything he knew about Joan of Arc, his pencil started to fly across the paper quickly. Reading over the question once again, he made it known that England had lost partially to the fault of the weak leadership of their youngest king, Henry VI and that their lack of long bowmen and poor military leadership by that time didn't help. Huffing to himself lightly, he read his answer over again. Would it be good enough? Did he cover everything? The fear of failing hung over him like a dark cloud ready to burst with rain and thunder. Failing was not an option for him! Eventually, the hours had passed and the clock chimed five, the first half of the finals were over. Everyone handed in their thick packet and started to pour out of the tower into the elevator going back down to the main floor so they could get a well deserved meal, some real food instead of a bagged lunch prepared in less than thirty minutes, and just like that, the entire cafeteria was full of students lining up for food.

**-Line break-**

"Finally the first part is over!" Mikhail laughed at Alfred's reaction a bit and took a bite of steak,  
"Just wait until the second part of the finals Alfred,"  
"Dude, did you really have to bring that up?" Tori laughed at the American's reaction and sat down with his tray,  
"Look, at least it's over, we don't have to worry much now, besides now that we have that long gap people are preparing for the Cards Festival."

The Cards festival, they hold it every other year, every spring. It was the school's rendition of a Renaissance Festival, there were three 'royals' in each suit, the king, the queen and the faithful jack. Each of the three suits in the four kingdoms had to make a design of their attire to make, so far the school had one completed set: Diamonds, they were still waiting on Spades, Clubs and Hearts. Tori had a grin, he was free, he could work behind the scenes and get some of the things ready. Mikhail saw the grin, and crossed his arms,

"What are you planning?"  
"Nothing" came the innocent reply. Yeah, with the time between now and the next finals, everyone will be able to work on the festival as well as have the time to themselves. The only problem is the waiting time.

* * *

SSF: Read and Review

Notes:

Mongolia/Naran: Ever had that one teacher who makes that ONE STUDENT the center of attention in the most uneasy way to see them squirm under pressure? The one teacher who pretends to be your buddy but makes the situation nervewracking to the point where you could just burst under pressure? That one. Teacher, who'se major goal in life is to make every student walk out of the classroom crying in their homes?Yes, that's what Mongolia's role is here

Love Never Dies: Sequal to the Phantom of the Opera

Cards Festiva: Cardverse, I'm still working on the pictures


	24. Chapter 24: Valentine's Day with Russia

SSF: I thought this would be a longer chapter...ah well, anyway, we're going to take a break from Tori and Arthur, this Valentine's day is going out for Czech and Russia, this chapter is for a friend of mine who made the pairing :) as a Surprise christmas gift.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

* * *

Chapter 24

Tori was relaxing in his room, he was re-reading the Star Catcher series that Erikur gave him on Christmas Eve. He sort of enjoyed the book but couldn't quite grasp it, but alas, he didn't mind. To him, it was a pretty good book. As soon as he turned the page, a sharp knock was heard breaking his train of thoughts. He got up and went to the door to see Ivan, he blinked in confusion, what could he want? As if reading his mind Ivan spoke up,

"How did you do it? Get with Arthur?" Tori just blinked and shrugged a bit, "Well, I guess I was just being friendly at first...then things developed into a relationship, why do you ask?"

"I want your help comrade, I want to be with someone," This made Tori slightly confused, he wasn't a romance expert! He nodded in agreement and told the Russian he would try his best to help Ivan but also that he wouldn't promise any results. This was just enough to make Ivan take one of Tori's coat and put it on him before taking him off down the halls, it was enough for Tori to ask God what he got himself into.

**-line Break-**

Tori was at the school store with Ivan, they were having a Valentine's Day sale, Tori looked around a bit in approval, there were a wide variety of choices that was for sure. He turned to Ivan for a bit and crossed his arms,

"Alright, how does Russia celebrate Valentine's day?" He asked.  
"Same way you Americans do, we take a romantic walk in the park, enjoy a homemade candle lit dinner with a glass of wine, cuddle up and watch a romantic movie, and of course the flowers. Women back home, they absolutely love fresh tulips, orchids and roses." Ivan explained, Tori nodded.  
"Okay, good start" he took out his phone and nodded at the weather, "Should be good enough for a walk." He put the device away and grabbed a few dollars out getting a box of chocolate, he handed the box to Ivan. "Okay, first thing's first. Tell the person they're a nice person, start off with small talk. Once they've warmed up to you, that's when you present the chocolate ask for a walk in the park. If they accept you're on a good start. Remember; Today is about them, You want to make the person feel special." The Russian nodded and left the building, but not before telling the small boy that he would be back for more advice. Tori sighed a bit and got a card and a chocolate rose for Arthur. This was going to be a long Valentine's Day for sure.

Ivan was walking down the hallways of Mikhail's floor, he walked by the decorated doors and walls admiring the fantasy that he and Mikhail would have from walking in the near by park. Stopping at the door, he knocked sharply hoping the young Czech is in the room.  
"Coming!" And enthusiastic voice screamed behind the door. Ivan, smiled, glad to know that he was home. The door opened to reveal Mikhail in all of his Czech glory.

"Ivan! Hi! What are you doing here?" Mikhail practically screamed in excitement as he sees his object of affection at his door.  
"Hello Mikhail. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me? You don't have to say-"  
"YES! Yes yes! A thousand times yes!" He screamed, basically interrupting him. Ivan blinked and then smiled at his very happy answer.

"Let's go now!" Milhail said as he grabbed his coat, shut his door, and dragged Ivan before the Russian could say anything else. Usually, he wouldn't be too pleased if someone else did this to him, but he could make an exception to Mikhail and could learn to love it...eventually. As the two made their way downstairs, they stopped as soon the door was open. It was freezing cold out there, so much for the walk. It was time for plan b, Ivan took Mikhail back to the dorms in hope of a home made dinner. Reaching Ivan's dorm, the taller boy removed Mikhail's jacket before proceeding to peel off his own. Mikhail looked around the room, studying everything inside of it. This was the first time he had ever been in the others' room. Honestly, it was the first time he had been in anyone's room other than his own and Alfred's (mostly during the teen's 'all night video game tournaments').

As Ivan made his way to the small kitchen, Mikhail walked over to a picture that sat on the desk there. Obviously one of his family and Mikhail already knew both of his sisters.

"You're a lot calmer than before." Jumping, Mikhail turned to the sound of Ivan's voice,  
"Because I was so happy that you were asking me to go somewhere with you and it being Valentine's Day and all... We don't really get to talk much, so I decided to leap at the chance while it was still open. I may not have gotten another shot if I didn't."  
"I see. So you are happy with this?"  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"  
Ivan's silence said it all. No one really paid the taller boy much attention, always deeming him too scary or too weird. Aside from him, Tori, and Ivan's sisters, Ivan didn't really interact with the other students. Quickly replacing the strained atmosphere with a huge smile, Mikhail walked over to the other boy.

"Look, if I found you scary I wouldn't have flirt my arse off all school year," he announced with a light blush and a small smile. A small comfortable silence lapsed between the two before Ivan turned back to the stove,  
"Well, I should start cooking then."  
"What are we eating?"  
"Sausage Kolaches-"  
"Really?! Dobrý bože, Ivan (Good God, Ivan), how did you know?" Mikhail asked, eyes widened a bit.  
"That it was your favorite food? When your sister had come here for Christmas, I asked her what your mother would fix you two."  
"Annessa actually held a conversation with you...?" Ivan nodded,  
"It was a little scary at first, your sister almost acts like mine in a way."  
"Only she's not obsessed with me..."  
"Da. But she told me that you used to eat them all the time when you were younger so I thought it would be a good start." Mikhail went silent for a minute, "Miluji tě... (I love you...)"

"Я тоже тебя люблю" He said petting his hair.

* * *

SSF: R&R everyone

YEs I had to look up how RUSSIA CELEBRATES Valentine's day for this chapter!


	25. Chapter 25: Finals Pt 2

SSF: Okay, Hello everyone, sorry for my lateness. But look at it this way, This fanfic is finally almost over! in -number- days I'll be in Detour, I hope to see you all there, I have a video of last year on youtube (DarkCrystalSage), check it out if you want. This year I'll be with my friend Jen, and we're going to be partying it up. We might have a pannel going and hopefully someone records it, that or my camera stops being a bitch and someone else will tape it for me using it. Those who have cons coming up I hope you guys have fun, and for those reading this and going to detour look for the following: Phantom of the Opera, Peter and the Wolf, Catherine, Pirate!England (For the pannel if it happens), A girl in a black steampunk dress, girl in a white blouse and floral skirt, and a Witch in a red top and black miniskirt. Chances are those guys are me.

Yes, I'll be doing this: First half of the day-Character A Second half- Dressed for the rave, and so forth.

I'm grateful for all of you who reads this and reviews, and follows. You guys are amazing, but if it's not too much to ask, could you put in the reviews why you like this so much? And if you want, you can ask me anything.

About this chapter: Yeah it's short, but you know what? It's a FINALS Chapter, there's really not much I can go on. So That my friends, is why this is short, however, the cards festival might be in parts since I'll be covering the four kingdoms. So Stay Tuned for that

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Chapter 25

Second half of the finals; the final round of the finals before salvation came. Tori made his way to the lake by the school, for some reason, the biology class had a hatch by the lake to give the underground aquarium look, he understood the finances for things like; school books, dorm rooms, the school itself and lunch, but that was because it was an academy for Christ's sake! But when it came to things like an underground aquarium, various china for the dorms, personalized phones and laptops, that's when he wondered where the hell they got the money. He shook it off and climbed own the steps going down the long dark hall that was lit with only a few lanterns, it cave the eerie cave look until he went to the center of the hall (and end of the hall) where there was a glass dome covering the area showing the aquatic life that was swimming around. He couldn't help but watch the various fish life swimming around for a while until his final began.  
"Having a biology final in the bottom of the lake. How clever." He said to himself as he continued looking around. The water was very calming. He felt relaxed even though he had the last crucial final to do. He took a deep breath as he sat down in a desk and waited for the professor to arrive. He kept reciting the lessons in his head, hoping that he didn't forget anything. As he was reciting his lessons a young woman walked in, her hair was platinum blonde, her eyes were crystal blue, skin was of Mediterranean tan as if she was from Spain, or Italy, the look in her eyes was distant as if in a trance, though it was said she was losing her sight. Her name was; Delmar, in Spanish it means 'Of the Sea', it suited her well because of the various rumors of her being one of the decedents of the survivors of Atlantis that fled. Tori couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful, and if he did like women, he would have definitely went after her. He took his seat and waited for the next exam to be handed out. Delmar took out small packets and handed them out.

"Good afternoon class, I trust you are all ready for the biology finals" She said in an almost emotionless tone. She returned to her desk after a handing the tests out, "And I trust you all took notes, those are your helping guide, if not, then I pity you"

Some students looked as they pissed themselves. Others looked like they were about to cry or break down. A select few looked unafraid. Tori were was one of them who looked unfazed by the professor's threat. On the inside, he was practically while on the verge of passing out. But he couldn't pass out now. This was the last final he had. He could do this. He could finish this and get a good grade on it. He could and he will.

_**Explain Mitosis**_

Tori paled, right biology means working with cells, DNA, and atoms...this was NOT a good day for him.

**-Line Break-**

_**Si is the symbol for what element?**_

Tori stared at the question, Si? What the hell was Si? Sn was Tin, but what the hell was Si?!, he couldn't even think at this point. Atoms and periodic tables were one of his weak points in science. He took a deep breath and sighed, he had to keep a level head. His thoughts were interrupted when a soft chime like sound came, Delmar stood forward and announced the short break time, giving everyone to relax and review notes before the test continued. Tori sighed in relief. 'Saved by the Bell' he thought to himself as he made his way out of his seat. He was one of the first students out of his seat, desperately wanting to review his notes to find the answers he really needed. It wouldn't help to get a snack or two as well. He was chewing on an apple that Arthur packed for him while studying. God bless that Arthur for always thinking about him. But he couldn't think about him now. He had to focus on this excruciating final. Aha! Si was Silicon! How could he forget that?! He stored that information away in his mental library and looked over the other notes, Biology was hard, if it was Universal science he could whip right through with ease, however, the study of living things, cells, and atoms were a challenge. He tossed the apple core away and took a swing of water from the water bottle and leaned back looking at the fish in the lake sighing a bit, they were so free in a way, and not so caring, they just swim around.

"Beautiful beings aren't they?" came Delmar's quiet voice. Tori looked up and saw her gazing at him, he looked to the fish then back at her.  
"Yeah, they are, I have a beta fish at home" he said. This peaked her interest,  
"Is that so, does he have a name?"  
"Junie" he replied.  
"How adorable" She smiled. She looked to the clock "Break over, everyone turn in their notebooks and continue your finals"

Tori sighed. He put his book away and went back to his exam. He felt a bit better a confident after taking a breather and looking at the fish. He continued writing answers in his test to the best of his ability. He could pass this final. He can pass this final, and he will.

**-Line break-**

Arthur was pacing outside the entrance of the school waiting for Tori, he looked at the clock, his finals should be done by now, so where was he? As if the lord read his mind, Tori came walking in with a worried look on his face, he looked up at his lover and forced a smile on,

"It went well" he whispered. Though he couldn't deny it, he was scared as all hell, the biology final took a huge toll on his mental stress. Arthur shook his head and lead Tori off to get some tea to relieve some stress, though, on a brighter note. The finals were officially over and people could finally focus on the final festival that was around the corner, the Festival of Cards, one that comes every other year, the biggest festival in school history! Arthur looked down at Tori, though the boy was one of the helping committee, he scored the roll as the Queen of Spades, but Tori didn't need to know, at least, not now, he will learn in time.

* * *

SSF: Read and Review

Notes:

Delmar: She is Atlantis, why did I take a Spanish name? Well, I've read that Atlantis was near Spain, is this true? I don't know, but I sure as hell wasn't going to be looking all over the internet trying to figure out where the hell Atlantis sank. That's too much work, even for me.

Beta Fish: Now these guys are quite fun to have. I had a beta named Judy at one point in time, died of old age or something.

Biology: okay, now unless you're working in a lab, working with people what the hell ever. This is a HARD ASS TOPIC! Trust me, Back in 9th grade I was struggling, HOWEVER! My teacher told the class that he would accept extracredit work: write 10-100 of terms and definitions in the biology book and hand it in. THat's how I passed that class.


	26. Chapter 26: Meet the Kingdoms

SSF: Good day, hello to you all, so...I changed my mind on the fillers, I just want to finish this. So for this chapter we are introducing the royalty and describing them. After wards the next chapters of the Card Festivals are going to be about the events, then after wards you have the final dance and the epilog. In the mean time I'm going to be working on my Knights of the Old Republic fanfic, I will be doing two versions of it, so be on the look out for that. (side note: I FINALLY FINISHED THE SECOND GAME! NOW I HAVE TO BEAT THE FIRST ONE!)

Ah news: Season Five of Hetalia is out, and Detour is around the bend, so if you're going to Anime Detour on April 19-21 I hope to see you all there,

Chances of using Tori might depends if I feel like doing another self-insert, but he's originally for roleplaying with my friends, he wasn't supposed to be used fandom wise. I will still use him in some of my works, so be on the look out for him. However there will be a chance I will be working on my own content and not fanfiction wise, what am I going to do? I don't know just yet, I have a new character in making, so for now, I'm using this site to try and improve on my characters and writing. If anyone thinks I should do something with a specific Character do let me know.

Also I've been viewing my stats for this fanfic, I'm surprised it got a lot of views from all over the globe. I applaud you all.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own hetalia

* * *

Chapter 26

The festival of the Cards was today, everyone had worked themselves to the bone to make it possible, Arthur Kirkland was with the other royals of the the day and adjusted the crown on his head, he was the Queen of Spades of the festival, he looked to the others and their royal design and smiled. A teacher came in to make sure all twelve students; King, Queen, and Jacks, were ready before motioning them to the grand hall where the welcoming was.

Everyone, even people who weren't a part of the academy were there, this was the one time the school would be opened to the public. Which was fine because this was one of the ways the school got it's funding, as well as some other ways, soon enough a soft song was playing through the surround sound speakers;

"_Imagine a room where the flowers they bloom through the cracks in the floor and the ceiling.  
__Just you and the Missus, and rose scented kisses,  
__My what a wonderful feeling"_

Arthur's head perked up, true the song was originally by the Plain White T's but the person singing this for the opening of the festival was someone he knew dearly. It dawned on him, Tori.  
"That boy just finds new ways to surprise me" he said to himself. He smiled a bit and listened as his lover performed the opening song.

"Welcome everyone to the Festival of the Cards, Please, give a warm welcome to our first kingdom; a kingdom of Arts and entertainment; The Kingdom of Diamonds" As Tori introduced the kingdom, two people holding a banner that was of a pink background and a golden diamond in the center of the banner. He waited until the two made it to the center of the room before introducing the royalty;

"Presenting his royal highness, King Francis Bonnefoy," he said, watching as the flamboyant Frenchman, came walking down the west wing of the school in a white dress shirt with a bit of a ruffled fur piece on the collar, he had a dark pink almost violet cloak on, his crown was of circular design with arches of jewels, mostly with a crown like that, they'd have a cross or the french-twist, or whatever that design is, but instead of those two it had a diamond in place. His pants were of a golden hue, and white boots adorned with gold straps were presented. Francis did a gentleman like bow and blew a kiss to a random female in the audience before taking his spot to the right, saving room for the Queen and Jack.

"Introducing, The ever beautiful diamond of the kingdom, Queen Lillian Zwingli" Tori announced, watching the young girl walk down with grace. Her dress was knee length with a train behind her, almost as if she was walking down the aisle for her wedding. The dress was of a bright pink, adorned with rhinestones around the sweetheart neckline, ruffles covered the bottom for if she were to twirl it would give the ballerina look. The crown wasn't as big and out there like Francis, instead it was a simple round giving her a modest look. She wore white stockings and golden ballet flats as well as golden gloves, in all respect, she had more of an appearance for a princess rather than a Queen. Lillian took her spot by Francis after curtsying to the guests with a soft and gentle smile.

"Finally, let's give a warm welcome to their faithful adviser, The Jack of Diamonds, Vash Zwingli" And just like that, Vash came walking down with a clipboard and a calligraphy pen, his outfit was of a white shirt and pink vest white pants and gold shoes. He didn't have anything distinctive about him, other than the hat on his head with a pink feather coming out. Once the Diamond party made their appearance, they took a bow and welcomed the guests before heading to the thrones near the stairs of the north wing. Letting the next royalty to come down to greet the attendees.

"Alright everyone, now please give a warm welcome to the next kingdom. This kingdom is also known as the Winter Wonderland of the kingdoms. With it's rich history, and beautiful sunrises, this place can't be beat that easily. Donning the signature color of Green and onyx, let's hear it for The Clubs Kingdom!" Tori said excitedly as the crowd began to cheer, as the two banner people came down with Green banners and black clubs.

"First up, is his royal highness of Clubs himself, the tough and gentle, King Ivan Braginski!" Tori presented the king as he descended from the north wing into the walkway. He was wearing a traditional Russian garb (designed with green clubs) with traditional green cape, small hat of the same color, and a spear in his hand to show his force. He walked down with the well known cute, but twisted smile on his face. Around his neck was a chained necklace with a club in the center instead of his natural scarf he wore all the time, black gloves covered his hands, and on his waist was a holster for a weapon, but instead of a gun, or sword, it was his infamous bloodied tap.

"Presenting the tough beauty that is her majesty the queen of clubs, Queen Elizaveta Herdevary!" Elizaveta walked down with grace from the north entrance, wearing a simple but elegant green ballgown that reached to her calves with clubs making the edges of the gown. She's wearing black boots with lace straps,, and green stockings, upon her gown were crystals, as well as a black glittered sash around her waist. In her hair was a green club, instead of the usual flower, the club sparkled with emeralds, all in all, she was glowing like an emerald herself.

"And last, but certainly not least, their musically talent adviser, The Jack of Clubs, Roderich Edelstein!" Roderich arrived with much more elegance than the other two combined. He's wearing usual jacket, but in green, unlike the normal color of navy blue, light green pants, and black dress shoes. In his hand are music sheets from different composers. He fixed his glasses and made his way to the others. They took their bows (while the queen curtsied), and made their way to their thrones.

"As well as History and Art, this next kingdom is proud of their military, walking down the aisle adorning Red and White, The Kingdom of Hearts!" The two banner holders came down with the hearts banner, white banners with red hearts in the center. Once they took their place Tori began the Hearts announcement.

"Presenting the Strong heart, King. The man who puts his subjects in mind as well as his kingdom; King Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig walked down in a White frock shirt, red cloak behind him, his crown looked almost like a military helmet. And in his hand, instead of a scepter, was a sword with the hilt adorned with rubies and diamonds. His piercing blue eyes full of seriousness as he walked down the east wing, and into the center. He had the appearance of a king and a general.

"Next up is his loyal and honorable queen. He refrains from speaking most of the time and loves sushi. Queen Kiku Honda!" The crowd made giggles and chuckles as Kiku ascended down the east wing. He was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono of the colors dark and light red, and red sandals. In his hand are cherry blossoms that are treasured in his culture, as well as a katana was also strapped to the hilt on the waist. The crown upon his head was of a traditional Japanese Emperor,

"And lastly, we have the bubbly, cheeeful, but sometimes fearful Jack. You all know him, and you all love him. The Jack of Hearts himself, Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano cheerful came down the east wing waving the flag of Hearts instead of his normal white flag. He was wearing a read and white traditional Italian garb with white stockings designed with red heart. He waved to the crowd as he finally reached his best friends.

"Let's give another round of applause for the Hearts Kingdom!" The crowd went as wild as they did when Clubs and Diamonds came into view. Tori smiled as the three kingdoms were presented. All that was left was the Spades Kingdom, his favorite kingdom of all.

"And finally, we have saved the best for last; The noble kingdom of Silver and Blue, a Kingdom known for their elegant social gathering. The Spades Kingdom" As the crowd cheered, a set of silver banners with a blue spade came walking down the south wing taking their stand in the center stage. Tori smiled as he read the royalties off;

"Welcoming, our kind heart king, who does put his heart in the right place for his loyal subjects and for his friends. Give it up for King Alfred Jones" As Tori read Alfred's introduction, the king came walking down in a blue suit and tie, a silver crown decorated with sapphires resting upon his head, a spade shaped clock resting in his pocket a silver ring on his middle finger and a gun in his holster (not to worry, the bullets are blanks). His shoes were of bright silver, almost as if they were sparkling like Dorothy's from the Wizard of Oz. Once he made it to the center, he flashed a smile to the audience earning more of a cheer.

"Next, our beloved Queen, a gentleman at heart and a spitfire when it comes to Diamonds, please welcome; Queen Arthur Kirkland" Tori had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He couldn't picture Arthur as a queen, a King maybe but never a Queen! He smiled as his lover walked down in a blue and silver suit, silver gloves covered his hands, just like the king, he had a ring on his middle finger, only of sapphire, and a spades clock in his pocket. He didn't have any weapons like the other queens, but he made up for it with magic, which he flaunted by making special images for the guests earning aww's of astonishment. Arthur's pants were of silver, and in place for boots, were blue ankle high boots that shone like sapphires. His crown was a blue hat that set on the side of the head and had a silver lace coming down giving him a vale appearance. He took a gentleman bow to the guest and stood by his king.

"And now we bring you the man who may look young, but has years of experience and knowledge underneath his belt. The Jack of Spades himself, Wang Yao!" The Chinese walked down wearing dark and light colored blue traditional Chinese outfit. His weapon a choice? A fan and a small knife. While you may laugh, thinking what's a small fan going to do against someone, you better hope you never find out.

"Let's hear it for the Spades Kingdom!" The crowd cheered once more as the suits of Spades bowed and made their way to their thrones. "Alright everyone! Let the Cards Festival officially begin!" And with that, the crowd made their way to the four kingdoms.

* * *

SSF: Read and Review

Notes:

Description of the cards: Yeah, that is my head canon of the Cardverse design I would like to thank my friend HopeFaith2 for helping me with this chapter


	27. Chapter 27: READ THIS NOW

Okay, hello everyone, Felicia here.

Wow, I've been absent for god knows how long now hear me out as to why I haven't been updating:

1) Writer's block, I seriously do not know what I want in the cardverse festival chapters so unless you have some ideas then send them to me and write with me. You will be credited for it.

2) I've been moving from the Hetalia fandom and haven't been ENTIRELY motivated to write this, I'm sorry to all, but I'm moving on and planting my roots in another fandom. I like Hetalia still but it's more of a mild interest to me.

3) Driving practice. I need to get this out of the way to do my test so I can get my ass to college.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating like I used to but now you know why,

if push comes to shove I will give this to someone else to write and finish.

Thank you for your patience everyone


End file.
